Fukai Mori
by Seigetsu Ren
Summary: He is a taiyoukai, she is a miko. A meeting that should never have occured, a shattered heart hidden in the depths of the forest. Fifty years later, their paths cross again, but it is never the same. SessKik
1. Prologue

A/N: As of 2012-06-28, I'm revising this story. Hope it'll be a better read after I'm done.

Pairings: Sess/Kik (slight Inu/Kik at the beginning), minor Inu/Kag, Mir/San

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_, the character or the story. They belong to Takahashi-sensei and respective owners.

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

1. Prologue

* * *

A full moon hung onto dark skies above the foothills of Mount Hakurei, its calm luminescence shining upon gently swaying canopies. A hazy firelight sparkled amidst the fields below, casting an orange-red glow on the ground where a toad youkai and a young child sat munching on a cooked hare. Sitting under a maple a short distance away was an Inu-taiyoukai, his elaborate armor gleaming in the starlight.

Shadows of fluttering leaves flickered on the long, silvery mane cascading down the taiyoukai's elegant kimono. His fair countenance was scarred by two magenta stripes running down both cheeks, stamped with a prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead. Beneath red eyelids lived a pair of cold golden eyes, opened only barely to gaze the single claw held before him.

On his palm laid a frayed, white ribbon, worn out from the many seasons that had passed. He spared it one last glance before he clasped it firmly, shifting his attention towards the swirling night sky.

Fifty years had passed...

Since he had left his heart...

In the depths of the

Deep

Deep

Forest...

* * *

_The powerful Lord of the West had fought a battle. He had won, as always, and that was all that mattered._

_He swayed, blood dripping down torn fabric, eyes burning with venomous shouki. He stumbled in the deepest forest. No, he was not stumbling - he was only strolling; investigating a new land to conquer till he owned the world.  
_

_Darkness was claiming him, forcing him to stop. He slumped down to the undergrowth, satisfied that his collapse was the only sound. None would disturb him from his short dream. He would rest here...a brief rest...  
_

_How much time had passed, he did not know. He awoke to footsteps and tried to stand, to draw his sword, but his body was not at his command. He had to see, to register what being had dared intrude upon his territory. Open his eyes. Open his eyes. He forced a crack in the lead eyelids, only to feel white pain sear through the narrow openings. It robbed him of his breath._

_"You've awaken, Youkai." _

_The taiyoukai turned his head towards the voice, hearing footsteps come closer. A human. Only one? Were there more? He could not smell her scent in the wind - his senses impaired. Raise his claws, kill her. Kill them all. He shouted orders in his mind, but his claw only twitched.  
_

_Useless._

_"You cannot kill me, not in this condition," the person spoke once more. Yes, it was a human, a mere woman.  
_

_She came towards him with a basket of herbs in hand. He could not see it, could not smell it. What was this revolting creature doing? Leave. Leave. He wanted to kill her._

_Then he heard a curious sound, metal clashing upon metal, but the ring dulled by mushy resistance. It was unlike swords slicing flesh - more gentle, powerful but gentle._

_She was grinding the herbs._

_When she was done, she reached for him. He growled, but could not stop her. The delicate fingers slipped off bandages from his chest, wiped it clean with water before applying the medicinal paste. It was cool and it was warm, soothing and enticing - a sensation he had never felt before.  
_

_He hated it, he decided. _

_"Go away, Pathetic Human."_

_"If I do not tend to your eyes, you will lose vision," the woman answered, voice urgent and slightly quivered.  
_

_He did not register the tone. He had only heard humans pleading for mercy, or screaming with hatred. "Concern" was new to his vocabulary._

_"Unlike you inferior beings, I can heal my own wounds."_

_"I am a miko. I know how to heal your wounds, you don't."  
_

_She left no room for discussion and continued her work. He ground his fangs, swearing he would kill her in time, but did not deter her movements any longer. Let the woman serve him as she should. He was her lord, the only lord in this world._

_"Speaking of which, I have yet to learn your name. You certainly do not just go by 'youkai', correct?" the miko asked after the wounds were all bandaged. He snorted. What did she think she was to ask for his regal title?  
_

_Yet, he did not wish for her to associate him with the inferior locusts of their greater race._

_"Sesshoumaru." he demanded - demanded her to remember it.  
_

_There was a long silence as the miko took out a bowl of black liquid from her basket and scooped a bit of it for the taiyoukai. He could not see the steam, but could feel its heat sear his dry lips. It was freshly made - the miko had prepared it right before coming to see him.  
_

_For an odd reason, he felt inclined to taste it.  
_

_It tasted like nothing. He could hardly feel the liquid in his throat._

_"Are you not going to ask for my name?" the miko asked, her tone lighter as though something heavy had been taken off her shoulders. He imagined her smiling. She seemed happy.  
_

_Why was she happy? Was she out of her mind?_

_"I, Sesshoumaru, have no interest in the names of measly humans like you."_

_"I see," she answered neutrally. He heard her shuffle onto her feet, rustling the fallen leaves. "Do not move from this spot, it will interfere with your recovery."  
_

_And the steps faded into the moonlit night. He found himself waiting for something.  
_

* * *

_By the next morning, he felt rested. It was time to leave, though he denied any need to do so. It was his land. All lands were his. He merely wanted to inspect another corner of his kingdom.  
_

_He certainly had nothing to wait for. Only others knelt in waiting for him, never the other way around.  
_

_He struggled up and stepped blindly away, only to be repulsed by a powerful barrier._

_"I guess I have no choice but to pin you down," the miko's voice rang, shooting several arrows towards the taiyoukai. He did not dodge in time, and the metal tips pierced his clothing, magic energy throwing him down. He struggled. He growled. He glared behind his eyelids. How dare this lowly creature confine him?_

_"Stop moving, it is no use. You are probably hungry, so I brought you food," she spoke._

_"I will not consume what you call food." Sesshoumaru snarled._

_"Now you will," the miko answered bluntly, using one hand to force open his mouth, another to feed porridge to him. He pondered whether to bite her, to spit the so-called food in her face, but such antics did not befit his honourable lineage.  
_

_Besides, it was warm. The porridge, her hands, her body...so close to him...  
_

_It was only the porridge. A warrior must feed to upkeep his health. Just let her see. When he recovered, he would gut her - this foolish excuse for a creature.  
_

* * *

_The sun rose and fell, day and night rotated many times in a never-ending cycle. She did not stop coming, so he stopped trying to send her away. Such a meddlesome human. He could not wait...  
_

_...could not wait to smell her flowery scent with greater clarity...  
_

_...see her with his very eyes - the smile he had imagined adorning pale skin...  
_

_...hold her fingers with his claws and order her to serve him.  
_

_For an eternity.  
_

_On one such day, the miko cleansed off the old poultices, and without putting on any new herbs, she removed the ribbon tying her hair to wrap it around the taiyoukai's eyes._

_"Your eyes have recovered, but they are still sensitive, so hopefully the ribbon will block out the sunlight while you adjust," the miko explained as she took her leave._

"_You will return tomorrow night," Sesshoumaru said.  
_

_He meant it as a command, but it was really a question._

_"I will come back for the ribbon, since you hate human things."  
_

* * *

Fifty long years had passed...

But the miko never returned...

To the place where the taiyoukai had left his heart behind...

Sesshoumaru stared off towards the fields where Jaken and Rin were chasing each other under the moonlight. He shifted his gaze towards Mount Hakurei in the distance where thick mist clouded the tops of ancient woods, so thick, so deep that it covered the ground in an endless blanket of green.

He would not admit, that all those days, all these years, he had been waiting for her.

"Deep, like the forest from that time," Sesshoumaru muttered, the breeze carrying his words far, far away into the distance.

* * *

**End of Prologue **_- and reviews are appreciated!_


	2. Duel in the Mist

A/N: This is a 2012-revised chapter. Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_. I merely write to entertain, myself, and hopefully my readers as well.

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

2. Duel in the Mist

* * *

Thick mist clung stubbornly to plains shadowed by Mount Hakurei. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken were walking along a bridge as the wind brought an unwelcoming scent to the taiyoukai.

"They're coming." He stated, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Quick as lightning he leapt into the forest, thick canopies surrounding him in a swirl of green. Still mid-air, he caught a flash from the corner of his eye, speeding towards him from the near distance. His hand shot for the Tokijin. With flawless precision, he blocked the incoming blade, deflecting it towards the attacker who was forced out of hiding.

Jakotsu of the Shichinintai. His red lips curled, purple stripes wrinkling as facial muscles pulled back from a forming grin. He swayed a little in his violet robes, gliding towards him.

The towering figure, imposing eyes, daunting to stare at, but more refined than a glare. Platinum locks, matching silken kimono. Wild fiery of a warrior clashing with the elegance of a palace lord. What a perfect youkai prince. He couldn't help but lick his dried lips, trying to quench the thirst.

He wanted to taste him.

Sesshoumaru had enough of the unsightly scene that had greeted him, releasing a wave of energy from the Tokijin, only to have Jakotsu somersault above the attack. The insane smile widened and his slick hands moved, unleashing multiple segments of his sword that slithered forth like a snake. Sesshoumaru whipped the cursed fang around to intercept, forcing the blades back towards the Shichinintai who withdrew his weapon skillfully and landed.

The undead pattered away from the taiyoukai's attacks, steps soft as sakura petals descending upon calm waters. That irritating smile remained while he dodged each strike by millimeters, taunting Sesshoumaru to increase pace. He hacked his blade at Jakotsu, swearing to wipe the smile away from the ugly face he'd soon mangle, but the cunning warrior blocked amidst a loud metallic clang. Rin covered her ears from the deafening echo and the subsequent scream of blades sliding in stalemate until her pounding heart was calmed by the taiyoukai's steady command.

"Take Rin to a safe place, Jaken," he stated. The little toad youkai hurriedly hopped along the bridge holding the young child's hand, but just when they were in the middle of the planks...a figure came from the other side.

The mist cleared to reveal jet black hair and polished armour glimmering under sunlight, reflected rays dancing on smooth skin only marked by jagged green stripes on the cheeks. A malicious snicker emitted from the man as he raised his hands, silver blades protruding out the black gloves. It was Suikotsu.

"Don't look away, pretty dog-man!" Jakotsu's shrill voice screeched, triumph licking the playful tone as he sent Tokijin flying into the rocks above. Sesshoumaru merely readied his claws. This measly insect would die for that big mouth.

Meanwhile, Jaken pushed the child behind him and held out his wooden staff. Don't look at the monster. Concentrate. Stop shaking. His hands were not doing what they were told and it took him every last ounce of strength to steady the quivering staff. Suikotsu laughed as he approached, but when he raised his hand for the kill, Jaken summoned enough courage to send a blast of fire towards the enemy.

The orange firelight wore away, mist shifted off, and Suikotsu had disappeared.

The little youkai was about to wipe sweat off his brows, but the bridge swayed.

"Run quick!" Jaken yelled, shoving the child forward. Rin nodded and started to sprint, but suddenly, the wood beneath her blasted apart amidst the slash of Suikotsu's claws, his laughter booming underneath.

"He survived?" Jaken whispered, shocked. Suikotsu gave a twisted smile, claws cutting through wood to send debris flying. The child stopped, legs weak, looking back. She was cornered.

"Keep running, Rin!" Jaken cried, but it was too late. The bridge collapsed and the three of them fell helplessly into the darkness below.

Sesshoumaru's quick eyes skimmed the wooden structure's collapse and he spared no time to leap after the trio. Such a move caught Jakotsu by surprise, but he didn't pause the chase, wicked grin adorning his face. Their glares met briefly as the taiyoukai evaded a blurry Jakotsutou before advancing up cliff faces towards the gleam of his Tokijin sheathed in rock.

"Got him!"

It was an easy trap. The Jakotsutou wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru the moment he reached for his weapon. All that was left was to dig sharp blades into pure flesh.

But the undead was met with resistance.

A blue glow blinded him for a second. He had to summon all discipline to keep his eyes on the exploding cocoon that sent his own sword blasting his way. The first blade tip sliced air above his jugular, followed by the remaining whipping madly by his shoulder.

He tried to gulp, but his throat was dry.

He tried to move, but his feet were frozen.

And even when it all stopped, he could just let his knees buckle.

It was fun.

No, it was damn hot.

Fuck...he was shaking from pure pleasure just imagining what could've been _thrust_ into him.

It reminded him of another silver-haired youkai and his very big, very long _sword_.

"How can I bear live afterlife alone if I got killed by your brother before I can kill you, Inuyasha?" He moaned into the wind of Sesshoumaru's departure.

* * *

The taiyoukai landed softly on wet pebbles lining the creek. Jaken was lying a short distance away, unmoving.

He kicked his retainer to life.

"We're going to find Rin."

* * *

Rin awoke in a running man's arms. Her eyes shot completely open while she surveyed the visage, only to be met with a warm smile as his grip tightened securely around her small body. He nodded ahead, and her eyes were drawn towards a village where other children greeted them while they made their way into a small cottage. A low fire was burning in the center hearth, embers lending a soft crimson glow to the surroundings. He put her down on a colourful wool blanket and drew it over her shoulders.

"You are to wait here until your friends pick you up, okay?" he spoke in a low voice.

He didn't wait for her reply before taking leave. She was left alone inside.

She could run. There was nothing stopping her.

But what of the man who tried to kill Jaken and herself? What if he was waiting outside the village?

She had to stay, though for some reason, she inwardly knew that she should be leaving.

It made no sense, but something felt very, very wrong.

_Clean is dirty, as dirty is clean _

_Good is evil, as evil is good..._

* * *

Outside the cottage, the man greeted the children around him.

"I'm home."

"Suikotsu-sama!"

"Sorry, I've been away for so long."

A little boy walked up to him and scanned his fair visage, only tainted by a bit of mud hanging on his cheeks. It was not a simple, curious stare, but one laced with fear.

"Are you really Suikotsu-sama?"

The man stared at the boy questioningly. What did he mean?

He couldn't understand.

"Of course! What is the matter?"

The children shook their heads and smiled, caught between the wish to come closer or back away. This was Suikotsu-sama, their village's saviour. He was back. He had to be.

Suikotsu lulled himself into this belief. Nothing was wrong. Nothing could be wrong.

And so they dismissed their previous conversation, settling down to talking about their new guest, Rin...how the doctor had found her on the riverbed and rescued her, how they should learn to get along till Rin's friends come to pick her up.

That was until the adults mounted their way.

"Please leave, Suikotsu-sama. You and the Shichinintai have killed enough of our people!"

It struck him.

Shichinintai.

He was the Shichinintai.

Blood.

Not enough.

Not enough blood.

**Hahahahahahahaha...**

A wind swept up the leaves around him, caressing his face, mopping it with his dark hair. It swirled around him just as his heart swirled with new-found emotions.

Jagged green stripes returned along the razors of his claws.

He slashed madly around him, the villagers, the children, the horses. Meat. Fresh meat, all around. Blood flying, bones chipping. Crimson and ivory lining veins of blue and arteries of purple...nets of nerves long as intestines ripped out open bellies.

Beautiful.

So beautiful.

He could rip them up forever and never be bored of this mind-blowing sensation.

* * *

Screams tore into her sleep.

Rin ran out the cottage only to witness a massacre.

She stopped.

Gasped for breath.

Shaking, just as she had done when everyone in her village died.

_Save me, Sesshoumaru-sama..._

"Suikotsu-sama..."

The children pleaded, holding onto a last straw of hope. They couldn't run. They couldn't move. They could only beg for their lives from the man who had saved them...only to feed on them now.

It was futile.

It struck her, standing, waiting, being scared shitless were all futile.

"This is not your Suikotsu-sama! The face is the same, but his soul is not! Run quick, everybody!"

She yelled, shattering all their hopes, brutally tearing them back to reality. It was the only way. They had to run. Even if it were only for a second longer, live on outside the monster's grasp. Must not let him have the sadistic joy of killing slowly, one by one. Even if a friend was torn apart in front of your eyes, run away. Pick up the dead as your shield and run away.

She was running.

Splattering red all over herself as her steps pounded the blood river.

The ground was sickeningly soft. She felt mush under her feet.

But she kept running, away and away, farther and farther.

Almost at the edge of the clearing. Cold forest was just ahead.

"Which Suikotsu are you now?"

She turned to the voice, but couldn't shift her neck no more. She was yanked up by her hair, swung mid-air, and crushed onto an armoured shoulder.

She couldn't even scream, because her lungs were smashed against metal.

Jakotsu had come for her.

The monster faced them now, eyes dilated, lips clasped shut while he swallowed and swallowed saliva that wouldn't stop coming.

"At first I didn't understand my transformation, but now I do," he answered, but Rin nearly couldn't understand his speech. Low, rumbling, dry as scratching nails on chalkboard. His feral growl continued, "I am Suikotsu of the Shichinintai!"

He grabbed another child, dug sharp claws into tender flesh by his ribcage. The boy was bleeding instantly, but it only aroused him. He was burning. Fuck, he was burning hard. He banged him onto a dead body and readied his other claw for the kill.

Then something flashed.

A woman.

A miko.

Pale, smiling, calm and warm.

_Clean is dirty, as dirty is clean _

_Good is evil, as evil is good..._

Make it stop.

Make it stop.

Make it all fucking stop, damn it!

Screw the woman.

Screw her.

_**Got-to-rip-her-apart-slowly-painfully-eat-her-bit-by-bit-and-hear-her-scream-my-name**_

"Why am I seeing her face now? Why?" he roared, hands on his head.

Little did he know he would meet up with her, soon.

* * *

**End of Chapter** - _reviews appreciated_


	3. Rin's Life

A/N: This is a 2012-revised chapter. Hope it reads better than the previous versions.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha_.

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

3. Rin's Life

* * *

Her soul pulsed.

The wandering miko stopped, knowing a Shikon shard was near. Shinidamachu slithered to their master, hovering against her ears to deliver a message. Blood was thick, coming from the west where the priestess had stayed.

The jewel was also there.

She waved them off and moved into the forest.

* * *

Jakotsu could only stare at Suikotsu's suffering. The dark-haired man shook while he crouched over the child, screaming and screaming but couldn't bring his claws down from whatever invisible force holding them up to heaven. The boy toppled down the altar of bodies and crawled away, leaving only a trail of stinking urine to face the monster fighting himself.

A saimyoushou interrupted Jakotsu's musings, buzzing by the delicate flesh of his ear. He almost swatted at it until he heard its speech...

His full red lips drew into a curve that reached for his jaws.

"Sesshoumaru's coming," he snickered.

* * *

Naraku wouldn't get an upper hand on him. He wouldn't let that filthy hanyou have the pleasure of doing so.

If the hanyou wanted Rin dead, he would save her, just to watch the maggot squirm.

Sesshoumaru raced up Mount Hakurei. Mist blocked him, electricity pulled him back. The pathetic purity of human will jabbed at him like sharp daggers every step he took, but it did not hurt - it merely annoyed him. Jaken cried for him to wait, his hard trek slowed to a crawl for survival, but the taiyoukai ignored his retainer, strong legs plunging forward.

He spotted them ahead - Jakotsu with snake-sword drawn, blunt side on his shoulders, and Suikotsu, clasping Rin to the ground with metal claws. Jakotsu's smile widened and he saw it, drawing an angry Tokijin in an avalanche of demonic energy.

Jakotsu blocked and lunged, returning a jab. Sesshoumaru dodged the slithering sweeps, keen eyes scanning for openings. The undead gave a crescent slash that was slightly wide and the taiyoukai took the blow at an angle, Tokijin deflecting the momentum to send the Jakotsutou flying out of reach.

Why was he unaffected?

The purest barrier of Mount Hakurei, capable of warding off all youkai.

He might be the greatest of demons, but there was no way...

Jakotsu had a moment to survey the youkai lord as Suikotsu brought his claws down on Rin. Sesshoumaru's attention was shifted towards her, and it was that short second when the undead finally noticed...

He had landed a small cut after all, just enough to stain the taiyoukai's beautiful kimono with a scarlet blossom.

"So you are affected by the barrier, how pitiful," Jakotsu said with a lilt to his words. Sesshoumaru merely spared him a glance.

"Pity yourself, for you'll soon die a second time."

The Tokijin attacked, but the undead was already on the move, too fast to be caught. Jakotsu pulled out his sword from its rock sheath and swung, locking the demon fang once again. With a forceful push, the taiyoukai shoved the blades forward, throwing Jakotsu into the air. But the undead landed softly on a rock face; pattering along, he whirled into a somersault to land behind Sesshoumaru. The demon lord slashed back immediately, his opponent dodged and retreated, edging slowly downhill.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was being pushed out the barrier.

But realization struck him and his eyes glimmered in the direction of his comrade.

"Make sure you stay in the barrier...with that beloved child of Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah. Be quick with the dog. I can't wait to slaughter this kid and taste her blood running down my tongue." Suikotsu answered, digging his claws lower into the ground.

The razors scratched the child's skin, and Rin could no longer suppress her cry.

* * *

The barrier ripped apart her shinidamachu.

It was as though the skies were falling. The purity was so strong that she could hardly breathe on Mount Hakurei, let alone walk. It took everything she had to stumble the thick undergrowth towards the village she had once known. She knew it was no more, as the stench was overwhelming. If she still had a stomach, she would've been retching by now. Such was the blood mist clinging to thin air.

She dug her bow into hard dirt and pivoted herself along, coming into the clearing ahead. The miko was not greeted by warm sun, but firelight and smoky haze - gasps for breath against choking tears. She made her way towards the shadows, finally breaking free of miasma to gaze upon the children amidst evidence of slaughter.

Undoubtedly, they were once encircling Suikotsu.

"Kikyou-sama..."

"Get out of the village now. It is no longer safe."

"Won't you stay with us, Kikyou-sama? Won't you stay with us till Suikotsu-sama returns?"

_He will not return_

"I can't, I sense a life at stake."

She was not lying, but they knew that was not her only reason.

She could not stay with them forever.

Kikyou forced her back towards them and untied a horse from one of few remaining stables. It was a high mount, and she was losing life with every second - it was a struggle to climb onto her ride. But she gripped firmly onto the horse's back and hulled herself up with as much grace as she could muster, trying her best to assume a stable position on the worn-down saddle. She grasped onto the rein and urged her mount into a swift gallop.

She could not turn back. She must remain deaf to their pleads. She had to leave them behind.

Only when they had lost everything would they leave the village and their previous lives behind.

She knew...scars could be healed, but death could not. The Shichinintai would return, and they needed to run.

* * *

Sesshoumaru held no useless emotion to feel anything for Rin's cries. He had brought her back once with the Tenseiga. He could bring her back again. Even if he couldn't, she was just human trash he couldn't be rid of. There was nothing for him to worry.

His heart had been left behind fifty years ago in that deep, deep forest.

Ha. What was that again?

He, the Great Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, left behind a heart?

Never.

Wasn't his heart beating this instant in the thrill of battle? It was beating faster and faster as he came closer and closer to slitting that worthless zombie's throat.

That was his heart, the heart of pride, the heart of a true lord who stood above all. Humans were measly insects by his feet.

The strings that were pulling on his chest were disgust.

The feeling urging him to bring down his sword faster, defeat his enemy quicker and run for that child _now_ was dominance. Nobody could do opposite to what he commanded. If those undead creatures thought he wanted to save Rin, then so be it. He would save her just to prove that he _could_.

"Ha, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you can't do any better, that child will have to die!" Jakotsu chuckled.

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to his foe, a dangerous flame flickering across the cold, golden depths. Jakotsu took the challenge and jabbed his sword, only to be met by the taiyoukai's laugh ringing across the canyon.

And a crunch of flesh against his blade.

The Jakotsutou was buried in the demon lord's chest.

"I finally got..."

Jakotsu's voice trailed off...

...when he noticed.

The taiyoukai was no longer holding his cursed fang.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"**

Jakotsu turned towards the scream to see one of Suikotsu's arms cut off by a thrown Tokijin, now pinned to the ground under the sword's tip. The momentary lapse was all it took for Sesshoumaru to close the distance and thrust his poison claw into the undead's guts.

Their blood sprayed and mingled, painting them both in deep scarlet.

"Now that I have a closer look, I reckon you are very handsome indeed," Jakotsu said with a grin as a thin line of blood dripped down his painted lips. "But too bad for you, we don't die this easily!"

He turned towards Suikotsu, who despite jets of crimson squirting rhythmically out his amputation, was smiling.

"Can I kill her now, Jakotsu? I really, really want her life with all my heart."

The taiyoukai yanked his claws out the body and flung the sword off his chest, dashing as quickly as he could towards the crying child. No longer listening, Suikotsu didn't wait for his comrade's command, digging his remaining claw down.

But he paused.

Sesshoumaru in mid-air.

Rin squeezing her eyes shut for incoming death.

Jakotsu shifted his eyes.

_There is no way..._

A streak of violet light nailed Suikotsu's neck where the jewel was embedded, cleansing its darkness with a warm, pink glow.

His eyes widened, and he fell.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, escaping to tug tightly onto Sesshoumaru's hakama. The lord lowered himself and stroke the child's hair.

_It is all okay now _- he said in his mind. The words never left his tongue, but they never left his mind either.

She was safe. That was all that mattered.

All that he desired now.

* * *

Jakotsu ran from the approaching miko. He could see her in the corner of his vision, white hakui and red hakama swaying with her weak steps. Still, she held a mighty bow, pure arrows - enough to take his second life away.

He still had too much to do.

Too much...for _his_ Inuyasha.

He snickered even as he hid. _You can't catch me. Nobody can.__  
_

* * *

Kikyou stumbled towards Suikotsu, returning the smile that his unsullied visage radiated.

The arrow was still in his neck. It must hurt, but somehow, he was at peace.

_Clean is dirty, as dirty is clean_

_ Good is evil, as evil is good..._

* * *

**End of Chapter** -_ reviews appreciated.  
_


	4. Suikotsu's Final Struggle

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks a lot for your support! Please keep on reading and reviewing my story so that I can learn to be a better writer! Thanks! Now let me thank each of you!

**Madison – **Sorry for making you wait! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks for your review! I really appreciated it!

**Cured monk – **Thanks for your review! I've updated! Hope you like it.

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura – **Thanks for your review! Hope you'll like this chapter!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate – **Thanks for reviewing. Sorry, it was a bit rushed. I hope the later chapters would have a better pace. Your writing doesn't suck! Little mistakes here and there is not a big problem, it is the idea that counts, and seriously, your ideas are really, really cool! Sorry, I don't know any beta readers, but I think you can ask for one on your profile page or something! I'm sure someone would be willing to help you out! Looking forward to your future updates!

**Man – **Thanks for reading! Sess/Kik moments will come up later in the story, since it would be really weird if I don't develop on their characters first. Hope you'll like the future chapters of this story!

**Migele – **I must thank you for reading anyway because apparently not every Motoko fan reads my works. Hope you will like this chapter!

**Coolgirl – **Thanks for your review!

**Lonely-dreamlover – **Thanks for reading! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Mz-deep-88** – Thanks for liking my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because apparently, I'm not the richest woman in Japan.

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 3

Many years ago...

When the Shichinintai didn't even exist...

There lived a doctor with a completely pure heart...

_As a doctor who vowed to safe everyone who came to him, Suikotsu had lived peacefully in a small village for many years, everyday tending to the wounded, healing the sick, and teaching young children how to grow up strong and healthy. That was his life, plain and happy, and not only did he enjoy those days, his fellow villagers were also full of joy to have such a good doctor by their side. However, good days didn't last long as their village got raided by a storm of soldiers; men, women, and children alike getting slaughtered as they rode through the bloodstained village paths. Suikotsu saw a child being chased down in the distance, and ignoring his fellow villager's heed, he ran forth in hopes of saving her, only to see the soldier burying his spear in the child's chest. An evil aura pulsed through the once kind doctor, and as the soldier came forth to attack him, he lunged and slaughtered the enemy, his face gaining terrible green stripes as he licked the blood off his hands. His soul was forever sullied, and all he knew was to kill and kill until there were no more lives in his sight to be taken. That was when he met Bankotsu, and became one of the Shichinintai._

" The evil voice told me to kill, to continue killing, killing and killing more. My good side could do nothing as my body acted upon their evil words, and my hands tearing apart flesh and bone, splattering blood all over my kimono. I lost myself, both my body and soul, to the devils, unable to be found again," Suikotsu muttered as Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Rin listened intently.

" Good and evil have always been part of the human heart, so don't lose to your evil side ever again," Kikyou encouraged, but Suikotsu shook his head.

" I don't ever want to revert back to my evil self again! Never again!" Suikotsu shouted. There was a long silence as everyone looked at him, not knowing what to say as it was impossible to imagine how hard it would be to watch yourself lose your own conscience and become a simple, killing machine.

" Kikyou-sama, please take out the Shikon shard and put my soul to peace...onegai..." Suikotsu pleaded. The miko hesitated as her pale hands reached towards where the shard was shining, but her fingers withdrew, unable to complete the task.

All of a sudden, a flash of light shot through the trees towards Suikotsu, the slithering Jakotsutou slicing his neck to withdraw the shard. In the shadows, Jakotsu smiled and ran away quickly, vanishing out of sight in a single second.

" Suikotu!" Kikyou screamed, but looking at Suikotsu's serene countenance, she knew that this was what the dying Shichinintai wanted. He could finally rest in peace, knowing that never again he would harm anyone, anything anymore. His faint smile faded away with his flesh, exposing the olden bones of the kind doctor amidst the shifting holy mists of Mount Hakurei.

" Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin called once more in terror, grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's hakama like a frightened turtle. When her lord's comforting hand landed on her head once more, she let go, finally understanding that the terrible experience was all over. As Sesshoumaru stood up to take his leave, the little girl shyly walked up to the kneeling miko, bowing slightly.

" Arigatou for saving my life, miko-sama," Rin thanked. Kikyou looked up at the child, her brownish eyes still filled with sadness and compassion for the doctor's sad fate, which reminded her so much about her own life.

" It's nothing. Are you hurt?" Kikyou asked with concern.

" No. I'm fine," Rin said, watching her lord leave, "would you like to come with us, miko-sama?"

Kikyou looked at the child's pleading eyes, knowing that she must have walked a hard, lonely path, traveling with the proud taiyoukai who would undoubtedly ignore the child due to his arrogance. However, the miko took out a strand of hair from her white hakui, the hair that a bandit had entrusted to her in hopes that she could bring it to the hearts of Mount Hakurei where it would be purified, and his soul could rest in peace.

" I can't, I must take this to the hearts of the mountain so that a wandering soul could be put to rest at last," Kikyou explained. The taiyoukai stopped upon hearing her words, his sensitive nose sensing a faint trace of Naraku's smell on the strands of hair in the miko's hands.

" Foolish miko, the hair in your hand reeks of Naraku's foul scent," Sesshoumaru muttered, turning towards the miko and the child.

" Naraku?" Kikyou commented, stunned. At that moment, a giant feather passed by overhead, carrying a woman in a violet kimono, holding a bright light in her hands.

" And Kagura," the taiyoukai added emotionlessly.

The bright object in Kagura's hand pulsed as it passed over Kikyou in the air, and Kikyou's soul pulsed along with it in recognition. It sent shivers up Kikyou's spine to remember that soul from fifty years ago, the soul of the bandit Onigumo who had lusted for her despite his terribly burnt, immobile body.

" It's Naraku's heart. Kagura is carrying Naraku's heart away! Naraku is now a full-fledged demon!" Kikyou exclaimed, gazing at Kagura's feather as it sailed gracefully away. Out of everyone's surprise, Sesshoumaru stepped back to where Rin and Kikyou were, and when he arrived, his mount, a two-headed dragon, soared out of nowhere, broke through the clouds and mist and landed softly behind him.

" Naraku is after you, miko, and I have no intention of letting you interfere with my battle against that idiot who calls himself a youkai. Get on Ah-Un and take Rin with you, otherwise I have no choice but to destroy you here and now," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Kikyou was a bit stunned at his words, unable to believe why this deadly taiyoukai would want to save her from Naraku, but she merely nodded, and climbed onto the dragon with Rin in her arms.

Naraku could feel the full youkai blood running down his body, the strong power coursing through his arteries and veins like never before. He was finally rid of the wretched heart of Onigumo, and his utmost wish now was to destroy that miko who had claimed the lives of so many fellow youkai more than fifty years ago. After Kikyou, he would kill that pathetic hanyou, and the miko's reincarnation, then be rid of the annoying monk and an equally annoying taijiya, and of course, he wouldn't forget to pay the Lord of the Western Lands a visit, inviting him to become part of his now invincible body. Naraku, the one and only god of all youkai, shall rule above all humans and hanyous, feeding on the power of hatred and tainted blood, bringing out the true evil aura of the Shikon no Tama!

His plan didn't go as he expected.

His eyes narrowed as he felt Kikyou's strong aura flickering and fainting, as if she was becoming more and more distant from him. This was not how it should be. He told the pathetic bandit that his soul could only be saved if a miko took his hair to Mount Hakurei, and made sure that the bandit was placed on Kikyou's path. For the recent days, he could feel Kikyou's spiritual powers becoming stronger and stronger as she approached the mountain, undoubtedly fallen into his trap, but why? Why was the opposite happening before him?

A saimyoushou's buzzing interrupted the silence, the patterns in the beating wings spelling out a sentence that Naraku winced upon understanding. He had left out one important figure in his plan, this time it wasn't Inuyasha, but his brother, the cold youkai lord Sesshoumaru who had done something he would never have expected, save the undead miko Kikyou from his wrath.

Naraku's long fingers toyed with the nearly complete jewel in his hands, his sharp fingernails flipping the darkened sphere in his palms. Tossing it up, he caught it in one sweep, crushing the Shikon no Tama with his claws in frustration. The jewel surface turned darker and darker, and in a blast of violet light, a red-skinned youkai dressed in a pure, black kimono surfaced from the shadows of the rocks ahead of our favorite villain. The newcomer stepped forth and kneeled before Naraku as the jewel's gleam vanished, his glowing, violet eyes glinted at his master, his long, silver claws competing for attention. Naraku smiled. This was his best creation yet; a demon made of pure hate, just like the little piece of Kikyou's soul that she still held in her fake, clay body.

Sesshoumaru could smell Naraku's scent now; it was too close to remain hidden even in the depths of Mount Hakurei's powerful barrier. As he leapt from stone to stone, his faithful toad youkai, who had finally found his master, struggling to keep up, he pondered about why he had done what he did. Since when did he care about measly humans, first Rin, then that undead miko? Kikyou's words about Naraku's heart rang in his head. He reasoned that he didn't want Naraku to succeed in doing whatever he wanted, be it using Rin to lure him to Mount Hakurei, or setting this entire trap up just to take the half-life of an already dead miko resurrected after fifty years of life in the underworld. However, he knew there was something tugging at what remained of his heart, Rin's tears on his hakama, the miko's sorrowful voice calling out Suikotsu's name. Something was familiar, but he couldn't recall what, and didn't wish to recall, for fear that his compassion for humans from those numerous years ago would return to his frozen soul.

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for reading! Hopefully you liked this chapter! Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, questions, or a note saying you've read this! I really need your help in improving my English, so please, please be so generous as to support my works! Well, next chapter: Kikyou and Rin are in danger! Naraku tests his new body on Sesshoumaru!


	5. Kutsuumaru

Motoko Aoyama: I'm so, so sorry that I updated one week late! Stupid homework and tests got in the way, so please, please forgive me. Thanks for all your support! I really, really appreciate it! Your support is my fuel to write, so please, please continue to support this story by reading and reviewing! Now please let me thank each of you individually!

**PB – **Thanks for reading!

**Atlantis-rob – **Thanks for liking my story! Your support for all three of my fics are greatly appreciated!

**Seko the Fire Wolf – **Thanks for reviewing!

**Littlematchgirl – **Thanks for reading!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura – **I'm really, really glad that you liked the last chapter! I was so scared that Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were out of character! Well, a big thank you goes to you for reading and reviewing both this and ADJ! Hope you'll continue to like both my stories.

**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate – **Thanks for liking my story! I can't wait to see you update!

**Migele – **Thanks for liking my stories! Your support is greatly appreciated! Actually, I didn't write about Naraku's barrier, because he's testing something...you'll see!

**Man – **Yup! That guy will be dangerous! Well, thanks for liking my story! Hope you'll enjoy the dangerous guy!

Disclaimer: I nearly forgot this! I actually typed the title first before I remembered to do this, haha! I don't own Inuyasha, the anime, manga, character, or any of those Inuyasha DVD and plushies, and what not, well, not the copyright anyway, so don't sue!

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 4

Ah-Un plummeted through the air, his former speed lost due to the powerful barrier around Mount Hakurei. The undead miko held onto the young child firmly as they soared through the endless expanse, her other hand gripping onto the ancient bow she was carrying, on guard for approaching enemies. Rin glanced up at the miko, whose eyes widened as her soul pulsed once more, sensing a strong jyaki nearing at a very quick rate. Turning, the two gazed backwards where millions of lights brightened, and soon figures came into view, first hazy, then increasingly clear as they neared. Countless youkai sped towards them guarded by many saimyoushou in their company, all proving a single point, Naraku was on this mountain, ready to take the last bit of life away from the undead miko.

" Hang on tight, Rin-chan. The bad demons will be attacking anytime now," Kikyou warned, fitting an arrow to her bow. Rin clutched tightly onto Ah-Un as she watched Kikyou's keen eyes narrow, taking aim. As thousands of youkai soared forth, the miko released the arrow, which turned into a bright violet streak, blasting all of them into pieces. The remaining youkai were engulfing them, whirling around them in an endless cycle, signaling the beginning to this battle. Rin closed her eyes in fear as Ah-Un's demonic powers grew, a blue orb of electric energy forming at its mouth, which it shot at the enemy to destroy a couple dozen of them in a blow. Kikyou's hands moved fluidly, taking a couple of arrows from the leather quiver on her back, fitting them onto her bow, pulling back the bowstring so that the tension caused the bow to arc in the shape of a half moon, then cleanly releasing the arrows so that they soared forth with a bright, purple light, destroying the enemy with the strong spiritual energy. Despite their initial success, Kikyou could feel Ah-Un's powers decreasing steadily due to the barrier, and her own energy fading away without any dead souls to fill her body. The stream of youkai were so steady that their numbers seemed to be infinite, but the worst thing was that their jyaki was continually growing, as if more and more youkai were approaching.

" Impossible. The number of youkai coming would have to be greater than the ones we have destroyed in order for the jyaki to grow like this. Also, the incoming youki is much stronger than that of all the youkai we have encountered so far. There is something wrong here, something definitely wrong," Kikyou thought.

Another purifying arrow was shot, blasting apart all the youkai in proximity, but as the skies cleared safe for the stubborn mist that seemed to have enveloped the entire world, Kikyou could only feel the jyaki growing even greater. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of red that was rapidly covered by the fog, but the glimpse was enough to cause her soul to pulse again, and images from fifty years ago flashed across her mind. The claws that sank into her flesh, the blood that had been shed, the terrible pain in her shoulders as she stumbled forward towards where the darkened Shikon no Tama lay, only to see Inuyasha carrying the sacred jewel in his claws, corrupting its former purity. Details of the betrayal replayed in Kikyou's heart, the agony as real as it was fifty years ago, even the shaking of her hands as they clutched onto the bow, releasing the enchanted arrow towards her beloved hanyou appeared before her eyes.

" Although my soul continues to be stuck to that day, the day when time had stopped for me, this scene had never been replayed so realistically, so lifelike that the wound from fifty years ago feels like it had been reopened," Kikyou thought as the mist cleared, revealing the red glimpse she had seen. A red skinned youkai, dressed in completely black kimono with matching black markings all over his skin appeared before them, causing Rin to gasp in fear. It was this youkai that Kikyou had sensed the youki radiating from, this youkai that had caused her soul to pulse, her anguish to resurface.

" Did you enjoy those memories, miko-sama?" the youkai spoke in a deadly voice that pierced through Kikyou's heart. It seemed to know what she was thinking, what she was seeing, what her soul was feeling at that moment!

" So Naraku sent you here to get rid of me, youkai?" Kikyou challenged, only to find her enemy smiling in a wicked way.

" My name is Kutsuumaru, and I merely came to remind you of some things," the youkai spoke. Rin was confused as to what was happening, but when she gazed at the miko's expression, she knew that the elder was gritting her teeth in frustration. Perhaps, that youkai was reminding the miko of something she would rather forget, just as Rin would never want to remember the pain of watching her family die before her eyes.

" Enough is said, youkai, it is time for you to rot in hell!" Kikyou yelled, releasing an arrow at the youkai. To their surprise, the youkai allowed the arrow to hit him, spraying the air with his blood, and with a sweep of his claws, the blood returned to him and formed a sickle blade that soared towards Kikyou. Ah-Un tried to dodge, but the blade swerved slightly, heading straight for the miko who raised her bow to intercept the sickle of blood, but when she expected her spiritual powers to blast the youkai's weapon apart, it never happened as the bow could only deflect the blood blade back to the youkai.

" You are quite formidable, miko, still able to use your spiritual powers despite losing so many souls in your body," the youkai said calmly. Another pack of youkai soared through the air, Ah-Un occupied with blowing them apart as Kutsuumaru fought with Kikyou, several blood blades piercing through the air, but the miko could do nothing except deflect them. With each blade she intercepted with the bow, the power of Kutsuumaru increased, her own soul diminishing. It was as if her powers got transferred to the youkai.

Realization struck her.

" So you finally figured out, miko? Your powers came from the small piece of soul you had snatched from your reincarnation, the piece that contains only hatred and sorrow from the betrayal fifty years ago. I, the youkai of agony, have no problem in connecting to that piece of soul, and absorbing its evil powers! Now that you know everything, I have no choice but to send you to rot in hell!" Kutsuumaru yelled with a thundering laughter. He sent a rain of blood blades towards Kikyou, but she knew she could not touch them without losing her powers to the youkai. Holding Rin with both hands, she dodged from left to right, occasionally leaning forward and back to allow the blades to pass by above them. The souls in Kikyou's possession were losing their powers, and her body was soon slowed, and she knew she couldn't keep up with this much longer. Sooner or later the blades would strike her, and all of them would be doomed.

Many youkai arose from in front of Sesshoumaru, their demonic red eyes glimmering in the darkness at the peak of Mount Hakurei. With a sweep of the Tokijin, a hundred youkai fell, their corpses littered on the ground, and swirling into the remaining foes, the taiyoukai swung his blade again in a graceful arc, the blue aura sending another hundred youkai to their graves. Still more came forth, not fearing their fate, and Sesshoumaru accepted their challenge with his sword, swinging it from side to side to cut down the incoming enemies as if they were nothing. Satisfied with the bloodshed and the numerous bones and flesh lying on the ground, the taiyoukai proceeded forward, none of the youkai survived to attack him from the rear. Up front was a dark figure, wiggling tentacles protruding out of his back.

" I thought I would see something more impressive, but I guess I was wrong, Naraku," Sesshoumaru hissed. The figure smiled, toying the Shikon shard in his hand once more.

Kikyou scanned her surroundings for an indication where the barrier would end, but she knew it was far away, too far for Ah-Un to reach before Kutsuumaru caught up with them. Ducking downwards, she felt another blood blade fly pass a hairbreadth above them as Ah-Un tried his best to dodge. They couldn't keep up like this. They must find a way out or else they would die.

The miko spotted a tavern directly beneath, their only hope of shelter away from the terrible youkai chasing them. Kikyou nudged the dragon slightly, and he understood and obeyed her command, taking a sharp dive towards the cave. The youkai surrounded them, but Ah-Un let out a great blast of electricity, hurling them into the depths of hell as they descent into the darkness of the rocky tavern.

Kikyou could see a blade of blood follow them into the cave, and so she held her hands together in a prayer gesture, a strong barrier immediately repelling the blade out of the tavern opening. This was all they could do, stay within the barrier where the youkai would neither be able to spot, nor to attack them.

Sesshoumaru stood before his most-hated nemesis, the pathetic fool who had used him as a tool to get rid of Inuyasha, the fool who had dared to trick him with a poisoned human arm. He could feel his enemy's aura change, his scent absent of the stench of human blood. Just as Kikyou had said, Naraku got rid of his heart, and had finally achieved his goal as a full-fledged demon.

" Heh, all this trouble just to get rid of a human miko. You are just as pathetic as you always were, idiot," Sesshoumaru commented, his blade now gleaming with a deadly youki. Naraku merely gave an ugly smirk as he stood there awaiting Sesshoumaru's attack, his reddish eyes gazing lazily at the incoming demonic energy emitting from the blade forged by his very creation, Goshinki. As the energy threatened to envelop him in one short millimeter, Naraku dodged, his new body quick as lightning, letting the energy pass harmlessly to his side. His evil grin widened, watching Sesshoumaru's stunned reaction.

Rin's heart skipped a beat as she heard the undead miko gasp in pain, her entire face pale as snow, hands trembling in exhaustion. The energy of the dead souls was leaving quickly, and Kikyou's body grew so weary that she could hardly move from her spot while keeping up the barrier. Ah-Un turned his two heads towards the humans who were sharing the tavern with him, and something suddenly caught his attention.

The barrier flickered.

Motoko Aoyama: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, questions, or just a note saying you've read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated! I would really, really like to hear from you all! Anyway, here is the preview for the next update! Next Chapter: Kikyou's barrier could only last till sundown, but Sesshoumaru is caught up in a battle with the despicable Naraku! Would the taiyoukai arrive in time to save them, or will they fall prey to the hateful Kutsuumaru?


	6. Kikyou no kokoro

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for reading, people. It seems that after a week's absence, people had started to forget this story, so please, I hope you all are still reading, and if you are, please be so kind to leave a comment behind because your support is really, really appreciated! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru swept his Tokijin as fast as he could manage, the barrier's energy slowing him down constantly. As quick as he was, Naraku managed to dodge at the last instant, evading every blow by the slightest distance as if he was teasing the great taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was furious, swinging his Tokijin with a bit more force, letting his demonic energy be drenched from him into his blade in order to attack the annoying foe. A forceful sweep was flung towards the former hanyou, but he leapt upwards, somersaulted in mid-air, and landed effortlessly behind the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru turned around in a split second to attack once again, but he sensed something very strange.

" I was quick to turn, but I'm sure he could've attacked me then, but he didn't, why?" Sesshoumaru thought. He attacked once again, his blade moving at such velocity that it seemed like a blur of blue light, but Naraku only dodged quicker, not even drawing his tentacles out to attack.

" Why aren't you attacking?" Sesshoumaru questioned bluntly.

" Isn't it better to watch you do all the work?" Naraku answered in an equally cold tone.

Just then, he realized what Naraku was up to. He was buying himself time, while his demons attacked his true prey, Kikyou.

Kutsuumaru could see it at last, the miko, child, and dragon hiding in the cave. Descending sharply, he flung himself at the barrier, forcing the pure aura inwards in a curve. At the last moment, Kikyou managed to summon up enough energy to repel the youkai, but she knew she couldn't hold up much longer as the barrier wavered even more.

" Rin-chan..." Kikyou whispered, too weak to speak in a louder voice.

" Yes, miko-sama?" Rin answered.

" We must make a decision now. My spiritual energy won't last long, so we have two choices. One, to leave this cave and try to flee out of Mount Hakurei where my shinidamachu could reach me, and I'll be able to fight once again. Or second, to stay here within the barrier, which I can only keep up till sundown," Kikyou said.

Rin stared at the miko's mahogany eyes, then at the barrier ahead, the waves of blue energy flickering dangerously with every passing second. Outside, the sun was an orb of orange red, the skies tinted with pink and gold as dusk approached. The barrier was starting to fail, but Rin knew her lord would come soon, very soon, because he would never let Rin down.

" We'll stay here, miko-sama. I'll help miko-sama until Sesshoumaru-sama comes for miko-sama and Rin," Rin said innocently. Kikyou nodded, concentrating on the barrier once again. Kutsuumaru whammed his body on the barrier once more, the impact causing the pure aura to flicker even more, and Kikyou's vision suddenly got taken up by the images of fifty years ago. Shaking her head, she spoke to the girl beside her.

" Rin-chan, please hold onto me. That is all the help I need," Kikyou said. Rin's short arms reached around the miko, feeling the spiritual energy swirling about her companion. Upon the girl's touch, Kikyou's soul pulsed once more, and the images vanished, the agony of betrayal gone as if they were forgotten. For once Kikyou's soul could move on, could feel the warm fingers of hope return to her, almost like the soul she had when she was alive.

" The young girl's pure heart is giving me the energy I need to sustain this barrier," Kikyou thought as the barrier battled against Kutsuumaru's increasing energy. With a violent blue gleam, the youkai was repulsed, blasted meters away into the distance.

" It can't be. I, the demon forged from the hateful blood of the dead, should be able to absorb Kikyou's hateful soul, yet, why have I lost connection with it?" Kutsuumaru thought as he flipped in the air to maintain his flight. He sensed something very different from before; the aura of the barrier has changed, different from the vengeful energy of a Kikyou's hate.

" This is...the four souls of a human heart?" Kutsuumaru whispered, unable to believe what he had sensed. It couldn't be! Kikyou was resurrected, but nevertheless dead! Her soul couldn't have returned!

Sesshoumaru smiled. He knew what was happening finally. This didn't work for Suikotsu, but it had to work for Naraku.

" Why did you stop?" Naraku asked, his tentacles finally made their entrance. Sesshoumaru dodged from side to side, Naraku's arms crashing down at the taiyoukai to rip apart the rocky ground, sending boulders and dust flying upwards into the misty air. Naraku was retreating, Sesshoumaru advancing, leaving a trail of destruction as they battled down the barren lands on the mountain peak. As a maroon vine from Naraku tore apart the soil beside where the taiyoukai stood, Sesshoumaru leapt upwards, his light footsteps tracing the spikes on Naraku's tentacle until he was sailing at the height of the former hanyou's head. Smiling, Naraku spit out a swirl of venom, but to his surprise, the taiyoukai neither dodged or countered the attack, because he let the venom hit him square in the chest after throwing away his prized Tokijin.

" So, you wish to die?" Naraku asked, amused.

The taiyoukai didn't answer him as he looked behind the pathetic villain, watching the Tokijin take a sharp turn as he had expected, now heading straight towards the exposed back of Naraku, the blade soaring right into the center of his infamous spider-shaped scar.

" Nani?" Naraku said, a bit shocked as he felt the demon blade rip though his body. Sesshoumaru let the venom burn him, consume his armor and kimono, as he lunged forward towards his enemy, his poison claws ripping into Naraku's flesh to touch the tip of the Tokijin. Gripping onto the flat sides of the demon blade, Sesshoumaru yanked hard on his sword to retrieve it, the sharp blade slicing right through Naraku's chest, ripping his flesh and bones apart in an instant. With his prized blade at his side once again, the taiyoukai landed softly on the ground using his back to face his foe. He knew that Naraku wasn't destroyed, but his ability to battle was temporarily rendered.

" I won't die this easily, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku hissed.

" I know," Sesshoumaru answered with a slight smirk on his face. Putting the Tokijin back on his sash, he leapt down the mountain slopes towards where he sensed the strong aura of the miko battling a demonic aura much like Naraku's.

Jaken had never traveled like this before, stumbling down the mountainous paths against whirls of energy ripping at his feet. He was leaning on the two-headed staff for support, hoping that he would soon catch up with his master, but as he walked on, he could spot nothing but abandoned slopes.

" Sesshoumaru-sama..." he whispered. All of a sudden, a white blur zoomed pass him. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, but after that, the blur was nowhere to be seen.

" Must be my imagination..." his voice trailed off.

His bean-sized brain seemed to have lit up.

" Oh no! That was Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait!" he yelled, running in the opposite direction as he had been walking, but his clumsy feet tripped over the staff he was carrying, causing him to tumble down the mountain like a snowball rolling off a hill.

The rigid landscape of Mount Hakurei was a mere blur as Sesshoumaru ran down the barren slopes, his quick, light strides leaving only a few marks on the dusty ground. Up ahead was a glowing red aura, a great jyaki ripping up around a demon that reeked of Naraku's scent, obviously the villain's latest creation. The taiyoukai smirked as the demon turned lazily towards him, its violet eyes dumbly staring at him, surveying the handsome Lord of the Western Lands. Without the slightest warning, Sesshoumaru drew the Tokijin in one easy sweep, slashing at the youkai's large, but seemingly useless head. The blue demonic aura of the phantom blade glowed brightly amidst the red stains of blood that flew freely in the air, but the demon showed no sign of fear or pain, only laughing hard as all the wild colors merely returned to him. The taiyoukai's countenance remained expressionless, not exposing his astonishment, and he leapt at the youkai once again, the Tokijin whirling swiftly from side to side to intercept the youkai's razor-sharp claws in deafening clashes, the heaving impact causing sparks to soar up to the skies. With each strike, the taiyoukai lost a bit of his strength while his opponent seemed more and more formidable by each instant, finally becoming so strong that it threw off the taiyoukai with one easy sweep of its claws, forcing him to land a few meters away.

" This youkai is getting stronger, but I'm losing my strength...why?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he dodged away from a blade of blood that the youkai had launched at him. Dozens of those red blades crashed onto the ground one by one, creating deep gashes that would scar the land forever. The taiyoukai dodged but didn't attack, knowing that this youkai wasn't as simple as he had thought.

" It reeks of Naraku's scent...and the scent of blood, blood of the dead..." Sesshoumaru thought.

" You noticed a bit too late, taiyoukai! Now prepare to die!" the youkai yelled as it swept its claws at the Lord of the Western Lands, but the taiyoukai's next move amazed him.

Sesshoumaru withdrew the Tokijin.

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for reading! Please be so kind as to leave a comment behind, be it constructive criticism, questions, or just a note saying you are reading this! Anything other than flames is appreciated, so please give some feedback to a poor writer like me! Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week, so here is the preview! Next Chapter: Sesshoumaru fights Kutsuumaru, but with what? What is happening to Kikyou's soul? With the shinidama depleted, will Sesshoumaru leave her in the cave to fall prey to Naraku, or will he...


	7. Unforgettable Melody

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for your support! It is highly appreciated! Let me thank each of you individually!

**Atlantis-rob – **Thanks for your support!

**Lonely- dreamlover – **Aww...you guessed it right! My plot is so predictable...sigh...oh well, I'm glad you still liked it! Hope you'll continue to read this!

**PB – **Oh yes, that song! I love that theme, so sad and dramatic and...yes, so Kikyou. I've decided to use it as my chapter name, because it seems to fit well! I'm so glad you liked it!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura – **Thanks for your support! Yes, he is going to use the Tensaiga in this chapter...seems like this is very predictable, sigh...At least you all still liked it! I'm so glad! As for Kikyou no Kokoro, I guess I put that as the title of the last chapter partly because I like that theme, but also because the last chapter talked about Kikyou's soul, and Kikyou no Kokoro means that (well, in the anime they use shinidama since Kikyou's soul is dead, but when they mention soul, they also use the terms kokoro and tamashii interchangeably, but to me I think I prefer kokoro. Well if there is any Japanese people reading this, please explain to me what is the different between the two)

**Migele – **Eek! Everyone knows it is the Tensaiga! (runs around frantically trying to come up with a surprise for the next chapter) Yes, there will be a full resurrection of Kikyou, I mean like her becoming completely alive again, but it will be quite a long process so if you all are interested about how that would be accomplished, stay tuned! I'm very happy to know that you would like to see Sess/Kik! I'm try my best to make this entertaining!

**Coolgirl – **Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters because I'm not rich like Rumiko Takahashi!

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 6

Red skin blurred with great velocity, sharp claws a mere gleam as they soared towards the taiyoukai who merely stood with eyes closed, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword that couldn't kill. Just when Kutsuumaru was about to take his life, Sesshoumaru leapt upwards in unmatchable grace and landed on the youkai's arm, while millions of blood blades plunged towards him. The taiyoukai's silver hair passed by the blades just millimeters away as he dodged the incoming projectiles, his golden orbs fixed on the gleam of Kutsuumaru's violet oculars. As the Sword of Life pulsed, a calm blue glow radiating along the length of its sheath, the taiyoukai sprung into the air above Naraku's servant, sweeping the Tensaiga out of its scabbard, and with one quick slice, the blade cut right through Kutsuumaru's flesh, splitting him into two pieces.

" Haha! That didn't even hurt, taiyoukai!" Kutsuumaru roared with laughter as Sesshoumaru landed on the cliff below him. He was silent as he flicked off the blood on his sword before returning it to the saya.

All of a sudden, Kutsuumaru screamed while his flesh disintegrated into red particles that soared into the air, glowing gloriously as they became purified by Mount Hakurei's barrier. The Tensaiga had returned the blood of the dead back to life, thus Kutsuumaru, whose body comprised of that blood, had ultimately been destroyed. Rin smiled delightfully at the victory, Kikyou sighing in relief as her barrier parted, and the taiyoukai ran forth towards the tavern to retrieve his companions.

Sesshoumaru came into the tavern, sparing a glance at the weakened miko before he strode behind her to bend down beside the small child.

" Arigatou for saving us, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou muttered before darkness and fatigue took over her senses, and she collapsed coincidentally onto Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai instinctively reached out to catch the miko with his single arm to stop her from falling onto the hard ground, his soul, for the first time in many long years, feeling a slight warmth after hearing Kikyou's words. That soothing voice, it seemed to have calmed his spirit, to melt away his cold demeanor, and for a split second, he felt that his heart had returned.

" Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called to bring the taiyoukai back to reality.

" We're going," Sesshoumaru answered, once again as cold as ever as he placed the miko softly onto the ground and got up to leave the tavern. Rin looked at her lord and the miko, then back at her lord again, not knowing what to do. She couldn't just leave Kikyou there to rot in the cave.

" But miko-sama saved me, I..." Rin muttered softly, but the taiyoukai's sensitive ears caught every single word she had said.

" That's why we're leaving this place before she turns back to a pile of dirt," he gave a sharp reply, his graceful figure already vanishing into the mist outside.

Rin smiled as she understood her lord's words. "We" didn't just refer to the taiyoukai, the child, and the dragon; it also referred to the undead miko who the proud Lord of the West had just allowed to join them. With the help of Ah-Un, the girl quickly placed the unconscious miko onto the dragon's back, and together, they flew out of the cave away from the mountain.

The dark canopies had blocked out the light of the moon, but the white, snakelike shinidamachu wove their way through the patches of swaying leaves, the souls in their possession washed the night with a bluish glow. After a long walk, Jaken had finally found his master, and had taken a seat by the campfire beside the sleeping dragon, gazing at the taiyoukai who was half hidden in the covers of the forest, his slightly torn kimono dangling downwards as he seated himself on a thick branch. The wounds from his battle with the Shichinintai, and the burns from Naraku's shouki, caused the taiyoukai to clench his knuckles in pain and frustration. Kikyou's voice rang in his mind, the calming, soft words that she had muttered before she had fainted felt so familiar, so warming that the pain seemed more bearable when he repeated them in his head. A familiar scene appeared before him as the taiyoukai thought about the past once again, those long years now etched in history when he still had his heart. The canopies were the same, deep, secure, beautiful, but much had changed, much that he would rather have remained the same...

_In the depths of the forest, much like this one, Sesshoumaru laid on the grassy ground, his claws toying with the wooden bowl held loosely in his grip. Within the bowl was a black liquid, which despite the fact that the taiyoukai was weakened by his injuries and was unable to neither see nor smell the fluid, appeared to be very disgusting. Not very far away was a miko, the long sleeves of her white hakui and the pools of her red hakama splayed on the green turfs. Her raven dark hair were let loose as they swayed with the rhythm of the wind, her callused fingers working fluidly to tie a handful of large leaves together into a long strand._

_" What are you doing, human?" the taiyoukai asked curiously, his injured eyes disabling him from seeing the miko's work._

_" I'm tying together the biwa leaves. I will hang them up to dry, and then use them to make medicine. It is especially effective on colds, so I thought I would prepare more of them before winter comes," the miko answered._

_" You pathetic beings love doing useless things like that, don't you? Weren't you just crushing some other flowers yesterday?" he asked._

_" That was yuri. It is also an ingredient to make the remedy, as is kikyou and another dozen of herbs. And if you think what I'm doing is useless, please finish your medicine quickly so that I don't have to disturb you any longer," she answered._

The taiyoukai let out a slight smile, one that was of both content and bitterness, two contradictory feelings that would always take control of his mind when he thought about the days long gone. He finally understood why Kikyou's voice had soothed him so. That voice, it reminded him of fifty years ago, that miko who had saved him, that miko who he had secretly admired, that miko who didn't know how shattered the taiyoukai's heart had become after her departure. If only she had returned to the forest, it might have been different, he might have been different, but because of the broken promise, he was sitting on the branch, his soul frozen in time, unable to move on.

Rin sat beside Kikyou, taking the miko's cold hand in her own while she watched the shinidamachu swirl above them, dropping down the souls onto the undead priestess's still body. Slowly, the miko started to stir back to consciousness, her eyelids sliding open to let her brown oculars catch sight of the young girl sitting at her side. As she absorbed more souls, she regained more of her strength until she could finally, with slight difficulty, sit up against the wall of the cavern they were in.

" We're no longer on Mount Hakurei," Kikyou noted, noticing the differences between this cavern and the one they had hid in earlier that day.

" Yup! Sesshoumaru-sama came and saved miko-sama, and Rin!" Rin replied cheerfully, happy to see Kikyou awake again.

" I see," Kikyou answered as she looked at her shinidamachu dropping more souls onto her lap, the blue orbs vanishing into her flesh as they were absorbed by her clay body, " Now that you have seen my shinidamachu and the way I sustain my conscious state, you must think that I'm disgusting."

Rin stared at the miko, her eyes fixed on the souls dropping and disappearing, and for a moment, confusion seemed to have spread on her face until her lips gave away to a genuine smile.

" There is no way I can find you disgusting, miko-sama," Rin said, then lowered her voice to a bare whisper, " I don't even find Jaken-sama disgusting, ne?"

Kikyou returned the smile, her soul seemed to form that gesture as well as the happiness and warmth of fifty years ago reached her again. It was Rin's unconditional love for the miko that had touched the hateful piece of soul she had contained, causing the agony to subside, and the soul, although still incomplete, be able to split back to its four principle spirits: Arami Tama, Nikimi Tama, Fushigi Tama and Sakimi Tama. Once again, she was able to feel happiness, to feel the fingers of joy surround her weary being, and love. Yes, she was able to love just as she had in the far past.

Jaken can't help it anymore. He muttered to himself angrily, unable to understand why his master would allow a human, and most of all a miko, to travel with them, especially when this miko is so powerful that she succeeded in sealing that pathetic hanyou brother of his lord to a tree for fifty years! At that moment, Sesshoumaru grew tired of putting up his retainer's faint curses and decided to leap down from the branch, squishing the toad's head onto the ground before he carried on his walk to the cave.

Sesshoumaru entered into the natural shelter and stared emotionlessly at the miko, who had regained all of her energy from the souls she had absorbed. The taiyoukai chose to remain taciturn, not wishing to reveal his eagerness at hearing the miko's voice again, thus Kikyou decided to break the silence.

" Arigatou for saving me, Sesshoumaru. I shall take my leave now," Kikyou said as she gathered her bow and arrows and made her way towards the cavern mouth, thinking that the taiyoukai didn't wish to be accompanied by yet another human, a miko to say the least.

" Who allowed you to leave, human?" Sesshoumaru asked with no particular emotion, his countenance unable to read as it was devoid of all traces of anger or frustration.

" Is there something you wish for me to do?" Kikyou asked in a softer tone, thinking that she had offended the taiyoukai earlier by informing him of her departure, instead of asking for his permission to do so, especially when he had saved her from Kutsuumaru's wrath.

" I need nothing from a pathetic being like you," Sesshoumaru said plainly, hiding his content at hearing the heavenly melody of Kikyou's words, "but Rin wishes for you to stay, therefore you will."

With that, Sesshoumaru left once again, leaving Rin and Kikyou to puzzle out the true meaning behind his words.

Extra Note: Biwa, yuri and kikyou are actually name of herbs (yes, Chinese Bellflowers have medicinal properties too.) I actually took out this Chinese cough medicine, looked at the herbal ingredients, searched up the common name of the herbs, and translated them into Japanese using a dictionary! Sigh...that was some hard work! Another note is Kikyou's soul thing. It seems kind of confusing, but according to episode 26 (and some later episodes which I have failed to remember the number of) it is said that a soul is made of four principle elements: Arami Tama, Nikimi Tama, Fushigi Tama and Sakimi Tama which governs courage, friendship, wisdom and love respectively. It is from these souls that all emotions are derived from. Therefore, since Kikyou holds only the hatred, and a small portion of love, from her own soul (the rest is in Kagome, remember?) I am saying, in my story, that Rin's love had purified that piece of soul, and the hatred was able to split back into these four principle elements. For the present moment, it doesn't seem relevant, but I'm writing this down so that as the story progresses, you'll have a better understanding of what I'm trying to say. Anyway, if you have any further questions, please tell me through email or the review system, whichever you prefer.

Motoko Aoyama: I'm so tired! Such a long chapter (well, in my standards that is!) So please, please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, questions, or a note saying that you have read this! Anything other than flames is appreciated! Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!


	8. Banryuu Showdown

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry for the late update! I was volunteering all weekend and I caught a cold so I had to wait till now that my fever had subsided to upload this new chapter. Thanks for all the support that you all have given me! Please allow me to thank each of you individually.

**EdxWinry – **Thanks for reading!

**Atlantis-rob – **Thanks for your support!

**PB – **Thanks for liking my story!

**Madison – **Well, I had actually thought about Sesshoumaru remembering Kikyou's scent too, but I deleted it out of my mind due to the following reasons. 1) Sesshoumaru was really, really hurt when he met Kikyou so I thought his sense of smell might not be as good as it was. Besides, Kikyou was bringing him all these herbs that maybe it would overpower her scent. 2) The resurrected Kikyou is made of clay, burial soil and ashes so it would be logical that her scent had changed, although maybe a small remnant of her past scent have been retained. Anyway, that is why I decided to allow Sesshoumaru to remember her voice instead. Thanks for your comment!

**Ladie Galadriel – **Thanks for reading!

**Lonely-dreamlover – **Thanks for liking my story!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura – **Thanks for answering my question! The kokoro/tamashii thing had always confused me a lot! Next time I have a question about Japanese, I'll be sure to ask you! Thanks a lot!

**Cold Kikyo – **Thanks for your support!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate – **Thanks for your support! For now, Kikyou doesn't remember Sesshoumaru because...well...she is too occupied with her resurrection and stuff (hehe, I'm actually just trying to build up suspense. Please forgive me) Anyway, back to your review, I don't know of any beta readers, but if you don't mind, I could try to proofread your work if you like. I would be more than glad to see you update!

Reading Note: In this chapter, there will be more references to season 4 of Inuyasha. For those who have forgotten what had happened, or those who have never watched up to those episodes, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu are other members of the Shichinintai. Bankotsu is the leader of the Shichinintai. He carries a giant sword called the Banryuu which he had strengthened by using the shards that Renkotsu had stolen from Kagome. There are also three shards implanted in his body in this chapter, the one that Naraku had used to revive him along with the shards from his dead comrades Kyokotsu and Mukotsu. As for Ginkotsu and Renkotsu, they were fighting Kouga on Mount Hakurei, and in order to save Renkotsu, Ginkotsu had self-destructed and gave Renkotsu his own shard in the process. I think that is all you need to know for now. If you still have any questions, please feel free to contact me through email or the review system.

Disclaimer: I'm too tired for this...I don't own Inuyasha, okay?

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 7

Once again, the taiyoukai's companions were on the move, their feet tapping on the barren foothills of Mount Hakurei. Sesshoumaru walked on a short distance away from Ah-Un and the humans riding on top of it, with Jaken scurrying at his legs, trying his best to catch up. Sesshoumaru had convinced himself that his permission for the miko to stay was merely for the sake of Rin, or rather, he would not allow Naraku to get what he wanted, but Kikyou's voice continued to haunt him, in his sleep, during his journey, during the rare meals, which he always chose to eat alone. He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his thoughts, not wishing to dwell into the matter any longer as they neared the barrier of the mountain, the sacred mists enveloping their surroundings as the last time they had come.

" Stay where you are," Sesshoumaru muttered to his companions. Without looking back, he dashed forward and quickly vanished into the heights of Hakureizan.

Renkotsu got up from the ground, blood still pouring out of the wound that the incompetent wolf youkai, Kouga, had inflicted on him, but he could feel Ginkotsu's tainted shard repairing his torn flesh, causing it to regenerate into its former hulk of muscle in a matter of seconds, leaving not a single scar behind. The undead assassin needed the shard to retain this strength, yet he knew his oo-aniki, Bankotsu, would not allow him to keep such a treasure for himself. If he were to keep this shard, there was only one way, to become stronger than the leader of the Shichinintai by getting more shards.

At that moment, he saw the figure of Jakotsu a short distance away, heading up the mountain as if in search for something, for someone. Renkotsu beamed. He knew what Jakotsu was wishing for, and he would be more than happy to grant the wish of his comrade.

The swift streaks of red flashed pass the barren landscape, bare feet trotting on the rocky soil, gleaming silver hair flying in the breeze. It was a hanyou, an Inu hanyou, with large golden orbs glaring into the distance, scanning the unruly roads ahead.

" Miroku! Sango!" he screamed, letting his voice echo off the valley walls as he waited for a reply, but all he heard was a wicked laugh from behind.

" I finally found you, hanyou," Renkotsu said with an icy smile imprinted on his iniquitous countenance.

Sesshoumaru could smell the foul scent of the Shichinintai, and strangely, this scent was accompanied by a slight presence of jyaki. As he advanced forward in the direction of the scent, he caught sight of a giant gleaming blade, its metal length deflecting the morning sunlight into the distance. The taiyoukai came closer and closer to the source of the jyaki, and to his surprise, a human stood on his path, dressed in a white and blue kimono, with an elaborately decorated armor resting on top.

" Yo," the man spoke, his muscular hand lying on the long handle of the giant blade.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, his eyes surveying the undead in front of him. The man was short but strong, a tanned face with a violet four-sided star on his forehead, high cheekbones full of dignity and power, and his eyes, gleaming with confidence under a pair of thick, dark eyebrows. His hair was black and long, tied in a braid that dangled down his back, with strands of disorderly bangs sticking out to his sides. He recognized the figure as Bankotsu, the leader of the Shichinintai, but no matter how strong this man was, there was no way he could have gained such a jyaki.

" Do you find me that interesting? After all, I'm just sent to kill you, nothing more really," Bankotsu said, a huge grin appearing on his face.

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for him to attack as he drew the Tokijin and let a blow of blue demonic energy soar forth towards Bankotsu. The Shichinintai lifted the giant sword, the Banryuu, with one single sweep, and the middle of the blade started to glow violet from the embedded Shikon shards. With a slash, the energy was released, ripping the ground to send boulders tumbling towards the taiyoukai with the purple light, clashing with the blue aura of Sesshoumaru's demonic blade. The scars of light clashed with each other, wavering and blasting into the skies in a great eruption, sending dust all across the air nearby, but before the debris could settle down, the Banryuu swung forth to hit the Tokijin's middle, sparks flying, and white light developing under the friction. Sesshoumaru clutched his blade with his single hand, muscles growing tenser and tenser to hold up the force, but the barrier was taking away his strength, cutting into his youkai blood. With a forceful hurl, the taiyoukai managed to swing off the Banryuu towards the side, dodging backwards to regain his power, but Bankotsu wasn't too fond of waiting, sending another blast of energy towards his opponent. Sesshoumaru dodged upwards onto a rock pinnacle, letting the land below be drenched in the violet light, and that single moment allowed him to understand one thing. The jyaki didn't come from Bankotsu himself, but instead it originated from his blade, the blade drenched in the youkai blood after the many kills the Shichinintai had made.

" So you figured out, youkai. My Banryuu has absorbed the blood of the youkai I had killed, and when it absorbs yours, it would become the greatest sword in the universe," Bankotsu said as he twirled his blade around swung the handle onto his shoulders in a light gesture.

" Such a ridiculous dream, but I can't expect more from a human, an undead not to say the least," Sesshoumaru spoke in a cold tone as he leapt down to battle once more.

In the thick mists of Mount Hakurei, Inuyasha could hardly see the man who was speaking to him, but his keen ears were able to define the despicable voice, and his nose was filled with the scent of the undead Shichinintai. The hanyou drew his sword and willed it to transform, but the blade remained old and battered, useless to even the strongest swordsman.

" It's useless. You are on Mount Hakurei, and soon enough, even a hanyou like you would be completely purified on this holy land!" Renkotsu yelled, shooting at Inuyasha with his cannon. The blows were continuous and quick, and with the barrier depriving him of his former speed, Inuyasha's weary body fell prey to the explosives and was blown to the ground. He hastily got up and tried to use his claws to attack, but the Shichinintai was too fast for him, dodging up the heights of the mountain. The hanyou chased after Renkotsu, who stopped occasionally to send several blows at him, but they soon proceeded higher and higher until the mist was enveloping everything. Inuyasha could hardly move, but he plunged on, and all of a sudden, a bright light erupted amidst his screams as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. His hair was now black, as black as the ravens circling in the skies, and his eyes pools of deep brown.

" I thought you would completely vanish, but after all, you are just a hanyou," Renkotsu laughed.

" Hanyou, hanyou! You got a problem with me being a hanyou?" Inuyasha yelled, running forward towards the Shichinintai with his Tetsusaiga, blade and sheath together. Renkotsu's laugh rose to a crescendo as he watched Inuyasha's desperate move, and he took a long gulp from his bottle before blasting out a whirl of flame a moment later, nearly burning the hanyou. Inuyasha dodged from side to side, watching the ground he had previously stood on be charred by Renkotsu's fire, and he knew more than ever that he must take shelter, he must run away before it was too late.

Inuyasha ran down the mountain paths, moving as swiftly as his human legs would take him in order to evade the blows Renkotsu was delivering, but when he saw a giant tower of rock rise in front of him, blocking his path in a dead end, he could just stand there hoping that he could confront the Shichinintai.

" You have nowhere to run now," Renkotsu said calmly, a grin spreading across his face. With a fling of his hand, he hurled a bomb at the hanyou, watching the glorious flames engulf his prey.

Sesshoumaru's torn kimono flapped in the breeze as he leapt down the pinnacle with the Tokijin's tip pointing at his opponent. At his will, millions of sparks blasted from the tip, soaring towards Bankotsu like knives, but the Shichinintai merely held out his Banryuu in front of him to deflect those darts. When the attack subsided, Bankotsu leapt forth to clash the Banryuu with the Tokijin, sweeping his weapon around with utmost velocity to take the most advantage of Hakureizan's barrier. Sesshoumaru felt the Banryuu tear down his kimono to a further extent, only missing his flesh because his left arm was severed long ago. He leapt backwards and poured his jyaki into the Tokijin, causing its blue glow darken with the youkai powers, and with a clean release, an orb of pure energy blasted forwards, tearing everything in its way into shreds. Bankotsu was just waiting for this moment. He leapt up into the skies, letting the clouds swirl about his Banryuu in an ominous dance. Amidst the howling of the wind, he let his whisper be carried away.

" Ryuuraisen."

Motoko Aoyama: I'm still sick so I'll keep this short. I would first like to thank you all for reading this fic! Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, questions, comments, or just a note saying that you have read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated! I would be very, very happy to hear from you all again! Arigatou! See you all next week!


	9. Salvation

Motoko Aoyama: I'm so sorry for the late update, but I had a final exam so that totally sent my writing schedule into havoc. Anyway, thanks for your reviews! They are highly appreciated! Please allow me to thank each of you individually!

**Suikun – **Thanks for your review! In my other story, people seem to like Inuyasha's sword to be spelled the viz way more, which is Tetsusaiga, but if you would like to, I can spell is Tessaiga in this story. As for the scene changes, I have put a horizontal line to indicate that in my other fic, so I can also do that for this fic. Hope this helps!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate – **I'm more than glad to help you check the grammar of your fic, as I really like reading it myself. I've sent a mail to you, which you hopefully received, but if you haven't, it basically says that when you are done writing, you can send it to me and I can help you proofread if you wish. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope to see you update too!

**Atlantis-rob – **Thanks for reading! I'm feeling much better now!

**EdxWinry – **Thanks for your review! I checked out your story. I think it is fine so far, although I haven't watched Full Metal Alchemist before so I don't really know if the characters are occ or anything. However, I think you are doing very well so just keep it up!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura – **Thanks for your concern! I'm feeling much better now!

**Migele – **Thanks for reading! I'm fine now! Thanks again!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because otherwise I won't be writing fanfic, and instead, I would be drawing up the next chapter of the manga, right?

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 8

The shinidamachu lifted their heads in alert as the skies darkened above them. Kikyou could sense a deadly jyaki building with the gathering of the storm clouds, reaching its peak as a streak of lightning crashed onto the ground amidst the flight of boulders when the rock pinnacles got blasted apart by the electricity. Jaken was at first indifferent towards the scene, but his yellow eyes suddenly widened after smelling a very unpleasant scent.

" Sesshoumaru-sama!" he cried.

" What's wrong, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked innocently.

" I can smell Sesshoumaru-sama's blood!"

The miko hastily grabbed the bow and arrows from the ground and dashed off with her faithful youkai insects. Jaken and Rin looked dazedly at her, not understanding why she was heading in the opposite direction as where the taiyoukai had last been seen.

* * *

Jakotsu was heading up the mountain when he saw the glow of Renkotsu's flame in the distance. Hurriedly, he made his way up the rocky landscape until he reached his undead companion, overlooking the charred expanse of jagged pinnacles that lay up ahead.

" What are you doing here, Renkotsu-aniki?" Jakotsu asked.

" I was fighting Inuyasha," Renkotsu answered emotionlessly.

Jakotsu's eyes widened in shock, then the brown orbs softened, betraying the sorrow in his heart.

" Why did you kill him? I said he is mine!" Jakotsu pouted.

" I didn't kill him. He just escaped through the crevice. He is all yours now," Renkotsu said as he pointed at the small opening in the rocks in front of them, large enough of a crack for the Inu hanyou to have squeezed through.

" Yes! Yes! Yes! You are the best, Renkotsu-aniki!" Jakotsu screamed as his eyes lighted up in joy, " I can't wait for the Jakotsutou to wrap around his fair skin!"

With that, Jakotsu ran through the crevice into the darkness that he soon faced, with Renkotsu looking at him from outside, a sly smile carved on his countenance.

* * *

Kikyou knew that there was nothing she could do to help Sesshoumaru if she had rushed to the duel herself, for the souls in her body would be depleted and she too would perish in the battle. There was only one way to save Sesshoumaru and herself, and that was to get rid of the barrier.

The miko ventured into the barrier, and to her advantage, her purified soul was able to withstand the environment a bit better than it had during her last visit to the mountain. Following the increase of purity, she traced her way to the source of the barrier, knowing that her time was limited. She must reach her destination before her souls ran out, and of course, before Naraku noticed her presence.

Despite the decreased visibility due to the holy mists, Kikyou could make out the faint outline of a sitting figure in front of her, dressed in the violet and yellow robes of a high priest. By the aura that the man was emitting, she could tell that in front of her was a monk of high virtue, but she could not feel his soul, being hidden within the barrier that he had put up around himself as well as around Mount Hakurei.

" This must be Hakushin-shounen, the saint who the villagers said to have guarded this mountain many years ago..." Kikyou noted to herself as she stepped forward towards the sitting figure.

* * *

Jakotsu stepped down the narrow halls of rock within the crevice he had entered from, using his hands to feel the sloping walls beside him in order to find his way in the darkness. The path widened and he came to a chamber, within which he caught sight of a shadow, a shadow with the shape of his beloved hanyou. Unsheathing his weapon, he rose the shining blade upwards with one hand, and with a lick of his lips, he swung the Jakotsutou towards the figure in front of him, the slithering snake sword slicing neatly into the back of the now black haired half demon as he attempted to dodge.

" Who the hell is attacking me?" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around to face the Shichinintai, glaring at the figure in violet robes with his brown oculars.

" You were cute in your hanyou form, but your human form is just as kawaii!" Jakotsu exclaimed, his eyes shinning in amazement at Inuyasha's transformation before they narrowed with determination as he wielded the Jakotsutou once more.

Inuyasha hardly had time to react to the sudden attack, and all he could manage to do was to dodge behind a chunk of rock, which blasted apart upon its impact with Jakotsu's blade, but had protected the hanyou from the undead's advance. The hanyou leapt away as the next blow clashed onto the ground, tearing apart the unfertile land in a cloud of dust. Dashing up the rigid walls of the chamber, Inuyasha evaded another dozen of slashes of the Jakotsutou, and using the height to his advantage, he drew the dull blade of the Tessaiga and slashed it downwards as he pushed off from the rock.

" This is my favourite part," Jakotsu smiled despite Inuyasha's war cry, and with a flick of his wrist, the snake blade was brought to swirl in a new direction.

* * *

The saint's eyes flicked open; yellowish orbs of hatred glaring out at the miko who had came forth and kneeled before him. His skin was a dark greenish gray color, parched and wrinkled from the many years that had passed since it had lost its life, but nevertheless, it had the capability of twisting into an expression of annoyance and malice upon seeing the newcomer. Kikyou could tell that he was not pleased to meet her.

" Are you here to break my barrier as well?" the saint asked in an expressionless manner.

" Yes, I had intended to break your barrier by force, but I wish not to do so now," Kikyou answered.

" Why?" the saint asked as he surveyed the miko suspiciously.

" Because as I stand closer to you, I could feel strands of sorrow wavering in the barrier, and my soul would not allow me to ignore it," Kikyou said. The saint's expression turned from that of distrust to surprise, before he closed his eyes with a sigh.

" Sorrow you say...I feel not sorrow. I feel hate. I hate those villagers for taking my food during times of starvation. I hate those villagers for burying me alive. I hate them for telling me lies about salvation. I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! When I was in the depths of the Earth, lying dormant with my soul in unrest, where were those villagers who I had loved so much to give up my life for? I had to wait for the salvation of a demon, the empathy of a wretch called Naraku, but even then, not one person wished to touch my soul. How can I not hate them? How can I not hate the world for all the pain it had offered to me? Be gone, miko, you will never understand. My soul is beyond saving, but while I still cling to this undead life, I will do as I want, I will take the revenge I desire."

" But your soul is still crying, your heart still sad for the people who died. Is this really you? Is this really the revenge you desire?"

The barrier flickered as Hakushin's heart clenched with regret, his aged eyes closing together as a streak of tears escaped from their yellowish depths, leaving a glistening trail down his parched skin. The thunder was roaring in the distance as Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu's battle raged on, but Kikyou couldn't hear its noise, couldn't see the flashes of lightning illuminating the skies. All she could see was a helpless soul, all she could hear was the calling of a heart, and despite the souls of the dead vanishing from her body with each passing second, she reached forward to touch the barrier with her pale hands, running her fingers across the waves that scarred the orb of purity. As the saint rose his head to look into Kikyou's eyes with his own, letting their gazes lock for the first time during their encounter, the barrier finally vanished, leaving not a single trace behind.

" This is what you want, right?" Hakushin asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

" No. The thing I wish to do is to touch your soul," Kikyou answered with a slight smile on her face. Fatigue was overcoming her senses, but the miko moved towards the saint and took him in her embrace. She cared not how gruesome, how wretched the undead priest looked, nor how frightening his raspy voice sounded as he cracked out his words, for she could only feel his soul radiating from beneath this exterior, a warm, loving soul that had fallen to despair. Only as she touched his heart could Kikyou finally see the reason of his suffering. It wasn't his hatred for humans, for the world. He was crying over the weakness of his very own heart.

" I told you my soul is beyond saving. I had died with hatred and malice, and so I will never find the peace I had wished to seek," Hakushin said sadly.

" I admit that someone like me, an empty shell of clay and bones, is unable to save your soul, but if you cannot let go of the hatred and pain in your heart, pass it to me and I'll bear it for you."

Hakushin looked up to the miko again, whose eyes were now glancing at the infinitely spreading skies.

" Is it really okay?" Hakushin asked.

" Yes. It is okay. You have served enough people, saved enough people, now it is time for you to be free..."

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: Hope this chapter didn't really confuse all of you. Basically, Hakushin Shounen is the monk who protected Mount Hakurei, but he was sick and was about to die, so he told the villagers to put him in this hole in the ground where he will turn into a living Buddha (this is the best I can do to explain the situation. Please watch season 4 for details) but he lost to the weakness of his heart, and he didn't wish to die, so he ended up dying in hatred and despair. Then, Naraku came along and "saved" his soul by telling him that it was all right to hate the world, and Naraku resurrected him and told him to build a barrier around Mount Hakurei to help him hide while he regenerated. Hopefully this would help you understand the chapter better. Once again, if there is anything that you don't get, please leave a note through your review or simply email me and I will get back to you ASAP. Thanks for reading! Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, questions, or just a note saying that you have read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated! Thanks a lot! I think there will be some Sess/Kik in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that, so stay tuned! Ja ne! 


	10. Nikimi Tama

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Please allow me to thank each of you individually!

**Lonely-dreamlover** - Thanks for reading!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura** - Thanks for your support!

**Unheard screams** - I love Sess/Kagura too! Too bad Kagura died...she was my second favourite female character too...(cries)

**Ninalee-chan** - Thanks for your review!

**Cold Kikyo** - Thank you so much!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate** - Thanks for your review! I understand your tight schedules since unfortunately, the same goes for me too. Take your time writing!

**Mikokikyo2** - Thanks for your support!

**EdxWinry** - Thank you so much!

**Migele** - Thanks for your concern! The chapter might seem different from the episode because 1) I twisted the events 2) I followed the manga storyline more than the episode. As for your comment about Sess/Kik, it is not going to be anything too drastic so I think it'll be okay. Please don't worry!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because obviously I'm not the richest woman in Japan.

* * *

**Fukai Mori **

Chapter 9

When one dies, his soul will continue to linger at the point where life had stopped, the feelings before the utmost end would echo forever. Even the greatest evil would be saved if he felt sorrow for his deeds before his last breath leaves his lungs, yet even the purest of the pure would become tainted if he deceases with hatred in his heart.

That was Hakushin...

Even upon resurrection, his soul would pulse with that feeling, bitterness towards himself and the world would scar the purity of the barrier around Hakureizan for as long as he continues to exist in this realm. Salvation merely moved further and further away from the previous saint, darkness closing in quicker and quicker with each passing second.

But perhaps nothing is absolute. He clung onto the undead miko, resting his withered head on her hakui, breathing in the scent of clay and burial ashes that emitted from his saviour. Despite the scenes of his past life that replayed itself in his mind with each moment, they become blurry as he listened to the miko's words that rang off the rocky walls of the mountain. Holy mists washed over his weary figure, his sins flowing away from his mind, and soon, the darkness that had continued to close in disappeared along with the rest of his body, breaking away like the dust that was swept up by a morning breeze, flying far, far into the unknown distance.

He had believed the miko's words...

He was saved at last...

Kikyou saw the last remnants of the saint vanish into the air, leaving the empty garbs lying limply in her hands. Above her rose the souls of the shounen, moving higher and higher, soon becoming hidden in the layer of clouds, but a piece of the glowing orb stayed behind, resting on the miko's fingers, resisting the path that the rest of its counterparts had taken.

The single soul was what Kikyou had shown to the saint during the last minutes of his life, the thing that brought him salvation.

Nikimi-tama, the soul of friendship...

In a bright glow, the soul drained into the miko's veins of clay, joining with the small piece of her heart that she had retained. It was a different feeling than the absorbance of the other souls of the dead, for it didn't merely provide the energy she needed to move, it had given her a warmth that she hadn't felt for a long, long time.

" Could it be...that my purified soul took in shounen-sama's nikimi-tama?" Kikyou wondered, but as another flash of lightning streaked through the grayish skies, she remembered the battle between Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru. The scent of blood had become so strong that the shinidamachu, after returning to their master when the barrier vanished, had started to stir in nervousness, enough to tell the miko that there was no time to lose.

* * *

Inuyasha had not predicted the Jakotsutou to swirl in this manner, but as he took notice of the unexpected strike, it was too late since the snake sword had already curled itself around the hanyou's body, the shining blades pressing its cold metal surface on his delicate skin.

" Come on now, doggy-boy. I want to hear you beg for your life. If you do so, I'll make it a bit quicker than I originally intended," Jakotsu said with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha growled angrily, struggling to use his human arms to untangle himself from the mass of blades.

" As if I would ever do that, wench..." Inuyasha muttered. The blades edged in closer, drawing blood slowly as they cut into his skin in several dozen places all around his body.

" Don't be silly, my kawaii inu, you'll never free yourself from this trap. Just do as I say and I'll be nice to you. How about I cut off your pretty face and kiss it each morning?" Jakotsu gently spoke as he drew closer to the hanyou so that their faces were almost touching. Inuyasha, with his human nose, was still intolerable to the Shichinintai's stench and spat rudely into his enemy's face, not paying the slightest heed to Jakotsu's shaking hand that came in response.

" How dare you dirty my face, Inuyasha?" Jakotsu yelled, frustration filling his voice. He raised his hand, which gripped firmly onto the hilt of the Jakotsutou, and drew it inch by inch backwards, tension in the blades increasing as they nicked deeper into the hanyou's flesh.

The bluish glow of Hakureizan's barrier vanished.

The dull Tessaiga shook in Inuyasha's hand.

The youkai blood in the hanyou ran once again, rushing from his heart out to his limbs, filling him with a deadly power that reached the extremities of his body. The wounds were slowly healing, the claws were sharp and shining with a lethal glint, the silver washed hair swayed in the breeze above the brown orbs that turned golden once more. Before the Shichinintai could react, Inuyasha's youki ran into the ancient blade, turning into its giant fang form, and with a single sweep, the scar of winds flashed throughout the chamber, lighting up its rocky walls in an instant. The Jakotsutou broke into a million pieces, scattered on the barren ground, and the undead warrior was thrown immediately along with his weapon, becoming buried with the boulders that tumbled down from the force.

When peace finally returned to the lonely tavern, the only light was that of the moon reflecting off the hanyou's golden orbs, the Tessaiga was returned to its sheath while Inuyasha stepped triumphantly out from the path that had led him there. Just when he passed the Jakotsu, the Shichinintai muttered for him to wait.

" What is it, baka?" Inuyasha remarked.

" Why won't you kill me?" Jakotsu asked.

" Why should I bother? Be glad I don't want to dirty my hands today."

" But aren't you afraid that I would come back to take my revenge?"

Inuyasha turned to stare at Jakotsu's face, the first time he had done so with such attention. The Shichinintai's countenance was scarred from the rocks that scraped the skin, making dozen of marks that fought to hide the purple strips that ran down his cheeks like eternal tears. For once, Inuyasha noticed that Jakotsu's eyes didn't hold a single trace of hatred, it was that of loneliness, that of sorrow, that of misunderstanding.

" I know you won't," Inuyasha finished, exiting without another word.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

If Jakotsu wasn't born with those stripes on his face...

And he wasn't born a hanyou...

Or if they lived in a different place, a different time, a different dimension...

They might have led a different life...and maybe...they would be friends...

" You know what, Inuyasha? I wouldn't have minded dying under your hands..." Jakotsu muttered before darkness seeped into his vision.

* * *

The Tokijin's powers encircled the land, everything in its way blasting into shreds under the impact. Sesshoumaru had thought that he would catch Bankotsu in this attack for sure, but to his surprise, the Shichinintai merely vanished into the skies, without a single trace. Before he knew it, the skies had turned dark, youki winds whipping with utmost velocity, and at the corner of the taiyoukai's golden eyes, a flash of lighting emerged, pinning the rocks of a pinnacle onto the ground to be blasted by the Tokijin's youki.

" What is the meaning of this, ningen?" Sesshoumaru questioned, a deadly chill mixed into his voice.

" Be struck by my ryuuraisen, or be torn to bits by your own sword!" Bankotsu hollered, sending a ray of lightning directly at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru had no where to go, the ground still whirling with the Tokijin's youki, the skies sizzling with the electricity the descended on him. He raised the Tokijin to block the incoming energy, but it tore at the sword, making indents in its surface as if about to snap the blade into countless pieces, but it managed to withhold the power this time.

" It is about to shatter..." Sesshoumaru thought. Another streak of lightning swept downwards at a godly speed, and right at that moment, the blade on his sash shook in its sheath, glowing and pulsing repeatedly.

" Tenseiga..." Sesshoumaru muttered, drawing the Fang of Life with one sweep. The glow intensified and the taiyoukai slashed it at the incoming lightning, the divine light encircling the shaft of electricity and ripping it apart like a piece of cloth. Bankotsu couldn't believe what he saw, hurling the Banryuu downwards to send a sweep of lightning towards the taiyoukai, but with a swing of the Tenseiga, the attacks faded into thin air, vanishing along with the Tokijin's youki.

" Banryuusen!" Bankotsu yelled, dashing downwards with the heavy Banryuu raised in his tight grasp. The youki of the slain youkai gathered on the Banryuu's centre, forming a blood red orb of raging force that soon split up with the blade and darted ahead to clash with the Tenseiga.

Sesshoumaru gripped onto the Tenseiga with his single hand as best as he could, but the youki was so strong that it forced him backwards as waves of the jyaki split up to strike at the taiyoukai's side, leaving him completely battered, barely managing to stand up. Another orb of energy was already starting to gather at the Banryuu, but just when it was hurled, the eerie glow of Hakureizan's barrier vanished.

Sesshoumaru's agility returned. Despite his injuries, he leapt away in the last second, letting the orb slice off a piece of his hair.

He was tired, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

But just when Bankotsu's killer blow was about to come, a violet glow emitted from the distance and struck its target, followed by a scream that escaped the falling Shichinintai. Without looking, Sesshoumaru could smell the blood that seeped out of the undead warrior's flesh, and the faint trace of another scent on to feathers of the arrow that had buried itself in his opponent's chest.

" Miko..." Sesshoumaru muttered, turning to face the miko who stumbled towards him, with shinidamachu dropping souls of the undead onto her back along the way. At that time, Bankotsu was swept up by a gang of demons, who carried him into the distance.

" Sesshoumaru..." Kikyou said as she came towards the taiyoukai. His pride was finally unable to sustain his power, and he fell to the ground beside her.

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: Hmm...sorry about the missing Sess/Kik that I had promised. That will have to wait till the next chapter. Oh well, hope you liked the battles! Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, questions or just a note saying that you have read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated. Unfortunately, I've stepped into exam territory so there probably won't be updates till late June. Please forgive me! So let me give you a preview of what will come up next! Next Chapter: A sleeping Rin and a snoring Jaken? An Ah-Un who is too busy dreaming of flying into space? Does that mean...Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, alone in a cave? What will the two remember when a single ribbon slips out of the taiyoukai's grasp? 


	11. Jakotsu's Requiem

Motoko Aoyama: Thanks for your support! I'm very sorry about my slow update because of the exams I have at the end of the school year. Hope you'll forgive me! Please allow me to thank each of your individually!

**PB – **I agree with what you said! Thanks for pointing that out for me, and also thanks for your review!

**Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya – **Thanks for liking my story! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Ninalee-chan – **Thanks for reading! Actually, I'm making an anime page now in which I'll put my fics in, so if I have time, I could try to draw out that scene of the last chapter! If I do, then I'll tell you, okay?

**Miko-Kiana – **I'm so sorry that I've been very behind with my reading lately! I'll read your stories when I have time! Thanks for your review!

**Migele – **Thanks for reading!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura – **Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy that you continue to read my stories! Hope to see you around again in this chapter!

**ANIMExLOVER – **I'm an anime lover too! Thanks for reading!

**Untamed Melody – **Thanks for your review! Hope you'll like the Sess/Kik interaction in this chapter!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate – **Thanks for reading! Hope your exposition went fine! I'll try to explain why Kikyou doesn't remember Sesshy in the next chapter, so hopefully it would make a bit more sense! Thanks again!

**Cold Kikyo – **Thank you for your support!

**Mikokikyo2 – **Thanks for reading!

**Edward Elric55 – **Thanks for your review!

**Lonely-dreamlover – **Thank you very much!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because if I do, I would totally plan to make a fifth movie just on Kikyou, right?

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 10

Renkotsu hid behind a boulder as he peered out from its rocky edge, gazing at the triumphant hanyou who walked out of the tavern ahead. As he had anticipated, Inuyasha had won a battle for him, a battle in which he would otherwise lose his life. When the hanyou finally vanished into the distance, Renkotsu stepped out of his hiding place and walked into the cave where his aniki laid unconscious, his aniki who would soon become an easy prey for the sly undead.

" Jakotsu..." Renkotsu muttered as he came before his companion who now lay beneath a ton of boulders, his head the only part of his body that could still be seen from above.

Jakotsu forced his eyelids open and stared at the blurry image of Renkotsu. Just when he was about to say something, Renkotsu continued.

" Gomen ne, Jakotsu no aniki. I have no choice but to do this. Blame Bankotsu for it!" Renkotsu yelled, gripping onto Jakotsu's neck. Jakotsu's eyes widened to see Renkotsu's other hand reach into his throat to touch the Shikon shard that held his life, slowly separating it from his flesh of bone and burial soil. He felt his strength being drawn away from him with the jewel shard, his soul starting to wander into his past memories. Those memories flashed before his eyes; the rough brotherly hand of his oo-aniki that reached out for him, swiping away his tears, the many rides they had taken atop of Ginkotsu, the many times they had laughed at Kyokotsu's snoring, the smoke of happiness that Mukotsu had invented, the countless battles in which he was saved by Suikotsu's razor claws...then there was Inuyasha, the hanyou's final gaze imprinted deep in his mind, those golden eyes, soft with sympathy, slowly becoming hidden by the locks of silver as he turned to leave. Jakotsu felt his eyes closing, his body fading away, but before the gates of death took him into the eternity that they held, he smiled, the vision of his beloved hanyou becoming the last image he would ever see.

In yet another tavern on Mount Hakurei, Sesshoumaru lay in one corner, still unconscious from the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. Jaken stayed close to his master, eyeing the miko suspiciously, as if she were some inferior being who plotted to take over his world. Kikyou ignored his gaze and looked at Rin instead, observing the fact that she seemed to be holding back the discomfort she felt from the winter cold.

" Jaken, would you like to help us make a fire with that staff of yours? Rin seems to be cold," Kikyou stated.

" I, the great retainer of the great Lord of the Western Lands, will not do something as stupid as help a human!" Jaken replied bluntly. Kikyou merely looked away with a smile.

" Since Jaken doesn't seem too willing to help us, let us help ourselves instead. Rin, would you please gather some twigs for me? I'll try to find some flint."

Rin nodded and started to gather the dead vegetation in the cave, careful not to venture outside the barrier that Kikyou had put up in order to hide their presence from Naraku. The shinidamachu slipped in occasionally to drop off a soul or two, but besides that, everything was quiet and calm as Kikyou got to work on the fire once a small pile of firewood has been gathered, and that the miko finally found a piece of flint from the rocky ground. Taking an arrow from her quiver, Kikyou struck the steel tip with the flint in her hand, producing many sparks that flew down to the twigs below, lighting them up. The fire was very low at first, but Kikyou instructed Rin to blow gently on it, letting the flames catch the other twigs to the side in order for the fire to grow. Soon, they had a nice campfire running, and Rin got to work to feed it with more fuel.

" Heh, pathetic humans. I, the great retainer of the great Lord of the Western Lands am now hungry! Get me dinner now!" Jaken commanded. Kikyou stared at the toad youkai with a questioning gaze, but when her mahogany orbs found the giant yellow eyes glaring back at her, she shifted her gaze and turned away with a smile.

Picking up her bow and an arrow, Kikyou made her way to the opening of the cave, just short of the bluish barrier, and drew the arrow in a fluid motion, letting the bow curve into the shape of a crescent moon. As a bird passed by some distance away, Kikyou let her fingers slide off the bowstring, hearing it scream with the release of tension, sending the arrow flying out of the barrier while the bow snapped back to its previous position. The arrow soared away with divine velocity, zooming into the distance so quickly that it was but a streak of violet to the eyes that followed its course. Before the bird could escape from their gazes, the arrow struck its heart, making it tumble downwards along with the few feathers that had been plucked out of its body by the arrow's power. A shinidamachu quietly skimmed beneath it, catching the corpse with a twist of its sleek body, and brought it within the barrier as effortlessly as it had caught it.

" Miko-sama, are we going to have dinner now?" Rin asked cheerfully.

" Yes, once I've plucked all the feathers off this bird and roast it until it is golden brown," Kikyou answered. While the two of them got to work on preparing dinner, Jaken glared at them for their ignorance of his presence, until he couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

" You measly humans, go get more birds! I, the great retainer of the great Lord of the Western Lands, am not satisfied with such a small meal!" Jaken announced in a hoarse tone.

" Gomen ne, Jaken-sama, you must have mistaken. This is intended for Rin-chan. I just thought that as the great retainer of the great Lord of the Western Lands, you are able to prepare your own dinner without the help of measly humans as us," Kikyou spoke with another smile hanging on her face. Rin chuckled when she saw Jaken's furious expression, his greenish skin lit up with a deep red shade, capillaries popping from within his eyes. The roasted bird's delicious aromas filled the entire cavern when it is finally cooked, and the small child didn't hesitate the slightest bit as she plucked out the stick that held the bird from the ground.

" Miko-sama, would you like the left-side, or the right side, or do you want to eat the whole thing?" Rin asked, offering to share her dinner with Kikyou.

" You can eat it all, Rin-chan. I'm not hungry," Kikyou answered.

" But you haven't ate for the entire day, miko-sama!"

" Walking corpses like her don't need to eat, baka-chibi!" Jaken replied in Kikyou's stead.

Rin was about to yell back, but seeing that Jaken had treated her quite well in the past, and saved her several times, although he obviously did that just because Sesshoumaru told him to do so, Rin closed her mouth and looked down at the roasted bird in her hands before she started to eat quietly.

Jaken grew tired of watching the humans, and so he found himself a nice, dry corner of the cave, just near enough to Sesshoumaru that he would be able to hear his commands, yet far enough to avoid the slash of his Tokijin. There, along with Ah-Un who had followed him, they started to doze off, their weary minds growing so tired that their empty stomachs lay forgotten in the back of their brain.

Soon, Rin finished her meal, and she found a spot by the campfire for her to lie down for the night. Looking up at the miko's sad, mahogany orbs, she remembered what Jaken had said.

" Miko-sama, was Jaken saying the truth?" Rin asked.

" Yes. I'm very sorry I can never share a meal with you, Rin-chan," Kikyou said in a sorrowful tone, but seeing that the child was so saddened by what she said, she forced herself to be cheerful before she continued, "and please don't call me miko-sama anymore. Please call me Kikyou."

" How about Kikyou onee-sama?" Rin asked with a grin.

" Onee-sama?" Kikyou said, surprised to hear that word from Rin.

" I used to have a sister, but she isn't here anymore...I just thought that it would be wonderful if Kikyou-sama could be my sister..."

Rin's wide, hopeful eyes reminded Kikyou of Kaede when she was young, the days they had spent wandering from one village to another, helping people young and old, and occasionally friendly youkai and hanyou. But it had all changed. Kaede was no longer the younger sister who helped and obeyed her at all times. The miko siblings were no longer so close to each other. Perhaps Rin was a present that the gods had sent to Kikyou, a new sister for her to care for, for her to teach, for her to love. She had lost everything fifty years ago, but maybe...maybe Rin would lead her to a new start, a new life.

" Okay then, imouto-chan," Kikyou said softly, stroking Rin's hair.

The skies had grown dark, and the moon hung high in the violet havens, giving off a soft glow as it lighted the ground below. Winter winds started to blow, and the coldness of the earth caused the rain to turn to snow, falling slowly to the ground in small flakes. Kikyou left Rin's side and made her way towards Sesshoumaru, gazing at his battered state. His armour was blown to pieces, and only fragments of it remained, sticking precariously to his torn kimono, stained with his crimson blood and the remnants of Naraku's shouki. The taiyoukai's face was slightly scarred, dirt clinging to his skin and the hair that dangled down his countenance to his sides. It was a horrible sight. The miko couldn't help but sigh as she remembered that Sesshoumaru had gained these wounds partly because of her.

Just when Kikyou was about to touch his wound in order to purify the shouki that still threatened to injure him further, Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked open and gazed dangerously at her.

" What are you trying to do, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

" I'm trying to purify the shouki on your wounds," Kikyou answered. Upon hearing her voice, the taiyoukai softened his gaze.

" That would not be necessary," he answered.

" But if I don't purify it, you'll be injured further!" Kikyou insisted.

" I told you that wouldn't be necessary!" Sesshoumaru replied in a stronger tone.

" I'm a miko! I know how to heal your wounds, not you!" Kikyou argued. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

He remembered those same words...from fifty years ago...

" Do as you wish, miko," Sesshoumaru said, turning away as the miko removed the torn kimono from his wounds and got ready to purify the shouki.

But at that instant, a single ribbon fell off with the torn garment.

A single greyish ribbon from fifty years ago...

Motoko Aoyama: I'm so tired! Finally got this chapter down! I really wanted to update sooner, but exams just ended a few days ago, so this is really the best I could do. Hope you liked it! Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, questions, or just a note saying that you have read this. Anything other than flames (especially Kikyou-flaming) is appreciated. Thanks for reading! Next Chapter: Continuing from where we left off, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru will have a little...talk! Also, the Inu-tachi will be introduced and the path to defeat Naraku will carry on!


	12. Ribbon from the Past

Motoko Aoyama: I'm so, so sorry about the late update! I've been having a writer's block, not to mention all the lifesaving stuff that I've been doing the past week or so, and working on my MSN group...Please, please forgive me! Anyway, as I have said, I've started a MSN group and I'm recruiting assistant managers now because there are so many things needing to be done, but I just have two hands (well, counting Fanficzgrl's we have four, but that ain't enough right?) So please, I'm begging you, join my group. It's called "Motoko's Anime Page" and you can get the link from my profile page. I'm trying to start an Inuyasha RPG too, but no one is joining, so if you are interested please take a look (there is also a section on that site dedicated to this fic, so at least take a look, I worked really hard on it.) Anyway, let me express my thanks before we get on with this chapter!

**Renyun – **Sorry for leaving at a cliffie, and updating so late too...please forgive me! Hope some things get resolved in this chapter!

**Xyane – **Thanks for your comment! I'll work harder to make this fic more entertaining!

**ANIMExLOVER – **Sorry about the late update! Please forgive me! Thanks for your review!

**In Shadow, Under Darkness – **Your penname is so cool, haha! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and hope you will like this chapter!

**Ninalee-chan – **I'm so glad that you liked Kikyou's thought about Kaede. It is really sad to see how the two don't quite get along with each other anymore (shakes fist at Kaede for siding with Kagome all the time...well, can't blame Kagome though...IT IS ALL KAEDE'S FAULT...maybe not, I DON'T CARE!) Anyway, hope you'll continue liking this story!

**Tiff – **Thanks for reading! Your comment and very much appreciated!

**Lonely-dreamlover – **Sorry for the cliffhanger, and the late update, GOMENASAI! Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you'll like this chapter!

**Atlantis-rob – **Thanks for your reviews! Thanks for your support! Thank you so muchie!

**Madison – **I'm so glad you liked that cliffy. Sorry for updating so late! Hope you'll continue liking this story despite that!

**EdxWinry – **Yay! You like this pairing too! Haha, thanks for your review and I'm so glad to find others who don't think this pairing is all that queer!

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura – **I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update! Please don't kill me! Anyway, a big thanks to your support and hope you'll continue liking this!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress of Fate – **Yay! I'm so glad your exposition went good! Anyway, hopefully this chapter would answer some questions, if it doesn't, I'm really, really sorry, I'll try harder next time. Thanks for your virtual cookies, they were virtually delicious, haha!

**Untamed Melody – **I'm so, so sorry for the cliffy, and the late update (dodges raging readers who are trying to kill me) Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter and thanks for your support!

**Cold Kikyo – **Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chappie!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'll keep this short before someone whacks me, haha!

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru's hand made a quick dash for the ribbon and grabbed it before Kikyou could get a hold of it, but that short moment when the ribbon lay on the ground was enough for the miko to recognize what it was.

" Is that a ribbon...a ribbon that belongs to a human?" Kikyou asked.

" It is none of your concern! Just do whatever you were planning to do and stop wasting my time," Sesshoumaru commanded. Kikyou turned her attention back to the taiyoukai's wounds and at her touch, the shouki was purified, and the deep gashes finally had a chance to heal on their own.

" This is the best I could do," Kikyou said, taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru's bare chest as soon as she had done her job. The taiyoukai noticed how the miko's gaze adverted to Rin instead, and gave a slight snort of amusement in response. He then made his way towards Jaken and kicked his retainer out of his slumber.

" Se...Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled in surprise, falling onto his knees and bowing repeatedly in hopes that his master would not take his life.

" Go get me a kimono," Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone.

" Now? But it is late at night and..." Jaken tried to complain, but Sesshoumaru merely stepped on him as he made his way back to the place where he lay. Knowing his master's temper, the toad backed away and ran out of the cave as he quickly made his way to the nearest village to complete his mission.

Kikyou looked on dazedly at the short exchange of words between master and retainer until her eyes were met with the cold golden ones of the taiyoukai.

" Go sleep, miko," spoke Sesshoumaru. Without looking at whether or not Kikyou had followed his orders, the taiyoukai closed his eyes to rest.

The miko sat there next to him, looking at the red markings on his eyes. Rarely would you see the complete mark, as rarely would the proud taiyoukai allow his closed eyes to be seen, but for some strange reason, Kikyou found this look of him very familiar, as if she had often gazed upon his countenance like this.

" Before, all I remember were scenes of the betrayal, and the pain and hatred involved. Now that Rin has purified my soul, it seems that I remember more things of the past," Kikyou muttered to herself, not knowing that Sesshoumaru was listening, " I think we have met before, many years ago, in the forest I think, a deep, deep forest. I wonder if there will ever be a day when I can completely remember everything that has happened then..."

Kikyou sighed softly before she turned around to make her way back to where Rin lay on the ground, sleeping quietly under the shelter of Mount Hakurei. At that moment, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and risked a peek at the backside of the miko, noticing the pure white ribbon that tied her raven locks in the tarashigami.

" So she is the miko who I've waited for all these years," Sesshoumaru thought, narrowing his eyes in anger and sorrow, " She who loved my hanyou brother...heh...pathetic humans, I should never have trusted them..."

The taiyoukai turned around in disgust, not wishing to gaze at the undead miko again. He could not believe that he had waited all these years for a human, not to say the least the one who chose to follow his pathetic weakling brother in death. What angered him the most was the promise she broke, the promise of returning, the promise...

" _I have to come back to pick up that ribbon anyway right, since you said you hated human things."_

Fifty years later, the taiyoukai realized, or thought he realized, that the reason the miko hadn't returned was...

Because she chose the hanyou over him.

Sesshoumaru was overcame by a strong sense of hatred as he shot up from where he lay and made his way to the miko. He clenched his fist as he willed himself to destroy her, or at least throw her clay body out of the tavern, thus out of his sight, but he couldn't get himself to do it. Instead, he dug his nails deep into his palms, drawing blood, as he reminisced about the long-gone days he had spent with her. Memories of the past filled his head, memories of her soft voice and gentle touches on his wounds, memories far too clear to be erased in the near future. He still remembered how the miko secretly visited him at night to wrap his cold body with a blanket. Fearing the taiyoukai would refuse to use a human possession, she would come again at the break of dawn to pick it up. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru knew what had happened, let alone remember every single detail about her nightly visits.

Gazing at the miko's sleeping form, the taiyoukai merely sighed as he turned away. As he was about to walk back to his own little corner of the cave, his feet kicked the staff of heads that lay peacefully on the ground. With his single hand, he swept up the staff and shot a stream of flames at the dying campfire beside Kikyou and Rin. Maybe that was his way of repaying the miko for the warmth she had given him each night, maybe that was the love he had wanted to show her.

Without another look, another word, Sesshoumaru lay down on his furry pelt and closed his eyes. Even if the miko would never love him back, he still couldn't get himself to forget her, to turn his back on her. Maybe it was a debt that he owed to her, a debt he must repay for the rest of his life.

* * *

A giant neko youkai, with flames flying from his paws and tail, grazed over the canopies of the early morning. Atop the creature rode two girls, one a taijiya in a black suit and pink armor, another a girl from the modern days clothed in a green and white school uniform. Below them were several men, running at a moderate pace. One of them was a wolf youkai, his black hair tied in a ponytail that flew gracefully behind him as he treaded on leisurely. Behind him were his comrades, sweating heavily as they slowly dropped behind, completely exhausted. However, the queerest of them all was a human monk, dressed in a black and purple garb, with one hand on a long, golden staff, his other hand, wrapped with a cloth and prayer beads, swinging back and forth with the pace of his steps. Gazing upwards at the ladies, he smiled, quite lecherously, angering the modern day girl in an instant. 

" Can you keep your eyes up ahead instead, Miroku-sama? We're trying to look for Inuyasha here!" the girl spoke. The monk ignored what she said and whammed his head right on a tree.

" Serves him right," one of the wolf demons said as he finally caught up.

" Yea. By the way, why are we going to look for Inuyasha?" another said.

" Because Kagome says so! As if I want to do this!" the wolf demon up ahead, Kouga, yelled. The two nodded heavily, and then continued to drag theirs legs up the slope. As everyone left the injured houshi behind, the taijiya gazed back at the modern day girl.

" Do you think houshi-sama will be all right? Should we go back to him, Kagome-chan?" she asked.

" He'll be all right, Sango," Kagome replied. The houshi was already getting back up, his expression still a bit dreamy as he recalled the nice view of Kagome's underwear, but then a violent shaking knocked him back to reality. Everyone stopped as they witnessed the mountain crumbling under them with a strong jyaki whipping down the once green slopes.

" What's going on?" Miroku asked. At that time, a hanyou zoomed by and stopped abruptly behind him, his fluffy silver hair swinging in a great arc.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

" The barrier has collapsed! I don't know what is happening, but the mountain had started crumbling and a lot of youkai are coming out!" Inuyasha yelled, sweeping Miroku up with one hand as he leapt atop a tree. The wolf youkai started to recognize the danger, but it was too late, they were sucked into the heart of the mountain along with the crumbling rocks.

" Kouga-kun!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ignored the cry as he leapt behind Kagome onto Kirara.

" Aren't you going to save him, Inuyasha?" a voice rang from in front of Kagome. It was a little Kitsune youkai, hiding in the girl's lap as the mountain crumbled.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. He gave an annoyed look and knocked the kitsune in the head before leaping back onto the canopies.

" Alright, I'll get that mutt..." he said, "Take care of Kagome, Miroku, and don't you dare lay a hand on her or else I'll bust your head!"

With that, the hanyou was off again, leaping into a crevice that he hoped would lead him to where the wolf youkai were captured.

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: OK! I'm finally done this chapter! Thanks for reading and please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, questions, or just a note saying that you have read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated. Also, please join my MSN group "Motoko's Anime Page" The link is on my profile page (because I can't put the link here, sigh...) I really need your help in order to get some of the stuff done, and also I really want to start a RPG so we can all have some fun. Thanks very much for reading! Have fun! 


	13. Into the Depths

Motoko Aoyama: Hihi...I'm really sorry for being late...I've been having a real bad case of a writer's block lately and haven't updated anything for quite a time. Yea, I know it sounds like a bad excuse, but it's true, trust me. I think one of the things that provoked this was that this site no longer allows me to reply reviews, so it really discouraged me from writing, but of course, I'm back again, and from now on I will put my personal replies on my website (see profile for link). Anyway, I would like to thank atlantis-rob, lonely-dreamlover, PB, kiki, Aishalover, Madison, Shimmering Rose Petals, hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever, Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate, moodygal, Cold Kikyo, Frost, and renyun for their generous support in the last chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...don't bug me about it because homework is already getting at my nerves, really...

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 12

Renkotsu was on the run. He nearly plummeted down the foothills of the now tainted mountainsides of Hakureizan, trying to part these cursed lands before a certain someone came to find him. It was a useless effort though, as the man he tried to escape from was actually right in front of him.

The wind was sweeping the dark braid from side to side, otherwise leaving the rest of the ominous silhouette untouched. Bankotsu's wide shoulders lay immobile as the cold handle of the Banryuu sat on its lean flesh. The Shikon shards within its blade were glowing a dangerous dark violet, casting a menacing glare on the barren ground.

" Where are you running to, Renkotsu-aniki?" Bankotsu whispered. Renkotsu shivered at the sound and backed up a few steps, his hand shaking as it held onto his bottle of alcohol.

" What do you want, Bankotsu," he managed to stutter. Bankotsu came forth, closing their distance, his narrowed eyes now completely within Renkotsu's sight.

" I see you now have three shards in you, one is your own, the other was given to you by Ginkotsu, and the other...you stole from Jakotsu, right?" Bankotsu asked, his voice showing that he didn't care what answer he would receive.

Renkotsu chose not to reply as he backed up the mountain, but Bankotsu didn't allow him to get away that easily. The young Shichinintai followed his cunning comrade, not letting the distance increase. Renkotsu knew that this wouldn't last. Just when Bankotsu seemed most unsuspecting, he lashed out a series of metal wires from his hand, igniting them with a blast of his flames.

" Gotcha..." Renkotsu yelled triumphantly as he saw the flames whirl around the abandoned Banryuu. What he didn't notice was a figure above him, somersaulting in mid-air as the person landed only a step behind him.

" Got me?" the figure said. Renkotsu nearly shot up as he turned to face the leader of the Shichinintai, his face completely devoid of its former caring.

" You...you..." Renkotsu stuttered.

" I want to remember the days I've spent with you guys, the wild days before all this had happened, the days that began as we sped down the green hills on the horses, the afternoons we drank by the riverside, the nights we fought in the fires that blaze in the darkness. From the day we all met, we had always been together, through countless dawns and dusk, through battles after battles until we perished together. Come to think of it, I'd rather have lain there in death till the end of the world, because even in hell I was with you all. Now, this will never happen. I will live to leave this place, but you will stay here in your new grave..." Bankotsu said almost sadly. Renkotsu was not impressed. He pulled out the mini canon from his belt and started firing at Bankotsu, who dodged so quickly that his body seemed like a blur. In no time, he was behind Renkotsu once more.

" I surrender...forgive me, oo-aniki..." Renkotsu pleaded. As he did so, he poured alcohol around Bankotsu in a circle.

" I'm so happy to hear this..." Bankotsu replied. At that time, Renkotsu was about to throw a lighted match at Bankotsu, but before he had the chance, he collapsed, his Shikon shards being dug out by three quick pierces of Bankotsu's dagger. Bankotsu walked away as Renkotsu's body finally fell to the ground, the match in his hand lighting the alcohol as his flesh dissipated into the flames.

* * *

Kikyou flicked her eyes open as she sensed an overwhelming youki emitting from the ground, polluting the area around the once sacred mountain. Turning towards the taiyoukai, her eyes met his amber orbs and she instantly realized that he too had recognized the change of the peaceful environment. The miko's observations had always been very keen, but little did she know the presence of unrest that lay in those golden pools, the storms that stirred in the irises, the pain that centered at the dark pupils that gazed ever so casually at her.

" We're going," Sesshoumaru made his remark, concealing the knowledge he had gained the night before under his cold frontier.

The miko just nodded as she picked the child up gently and placed her atop the two-headed dragon that had just awaken to the sounds of their chatter of few words. Getting up herself, Kikyou urged Ah-Un to break through the barrier into the skies outside of the tavern while Sesshoumaru caught up immediately, floating atop the clouds with his pelt grazing in the winds above.

" I wish Jaken would come back soon with a new kimono for him," Kikyou muttered to herself, but it hardly escaped Sesshoumaru's sharp ears. The taiyoukai smirked a little. At least the miko noticed something about him, and that little comfort was already enough for his wounded heart.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt down to the crevice, running along its narrow length towards the middle of the mountain where everything was being drawn into. His keen golden orbs scanned the area, sweeping back and forth to see if the wolf youkai was anywhere near, but all he saw was a world of pure black darkness.

He soon saw a light, but it was no normal light. The glow at first appeared to be dark scarlet, but as he neared, it intensified into a bright blood red. In the crimson glow, the plain mountain walls seemed to bear the scar of a massacre, the dripping stalactites seeming like a killer's saber.

Inuyasha approached cautiously, Tessaiga in his hand as he readied himself for the enemy. The horrible youki seemed so thick as it filled the tunnel with a frightening power that Inuyasha could feel it as perfectly as Kikyou would have. The name "Naraku" rang in his head, but the evil hanyou's scent was nowhere to be detected.

" I've finally found you, hanyou..." a voice rang from the depths of the mountain. As Inuyasha rounded the corner, stepping into the realm of where the red glow was cast, he saw the last Shichinintai standing there, his giant blade completely red, even more seethed by the color than the barrier-breaking Tessaiga.

" I have no time for this, get out of the way!" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

" If you weren't here in the first place, nothing of this sort would've happened...they wouldn't have died..." Bankotsu said under his breath, his hatred causing the glow to turn even more blood red in color...

* * *

By the time Ah-Un had flown towards the nearest human town, Rin had woken up, confused at what was happening, but happy to be by the miko who held onto her as they plummeted through the air. Sesshoumaru was even more abnormally silent than usual, not even making eye contact with the human pair, especially the elder miko. As Rin bugged him about how he could fly, he kept his lips tight and used his tranquility as his answer.

" Sesshoumaru-sama is no fun today..." Rin commented as Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru started to break through the clouds to land in a clearing near the bustling human settlement. Right when they landed, Rin leapt off the two-headed dragon and dragged the miko down the dirt road that separated the shops on its two sides.

" Let's get something to eat, Kikyou onee-sama!" Rin called cheerfully, completely forgetting about the collapsing mountain of Hakurei. Kikyou smiled as she heard the interesting name that Rin had called her by, reminding her of the long-gone days that she had spent with Kaede. The miko sighed inwardly. Kaede was no longer the same, innocent, young child who had always been by her side. They had so little in common nowadays.

" You still haven't answered me, onee-sama!" Rin yelled again. Kikyou woke from her reverie. At least she now had another sister by her side.

" Hai, hai, Rin-chan!" Kikyou replied with a smile. The taiyoukai allowed them to grow smaller with distance as he turned down a back alley towards a clothing store where his toad-servant's scent permeated.

" I said this is too rough! Go get a better one!" Jaken yelled at the human storeowner who glared daggers at the shorter youkai.

" This is no good, that is no good! What do you want, youkai? Want a kick in the ass!" the storeowner yelled. Sesshoumaru stepped in and lashed his light whip at the storeowner, stabbing into the cabinet behind him just an inch from his neck. The storeowner shook with fear as he fell onto his knees.

" Great lord...please don't kill me!" the person yelled, his voice trembling. Sesshoumaru ignored the man as he swept up a silken garment from the table in the store.

" You go take care of Rin. Tell that miko that I've no time to be playing with the likes of her when Naraku is out there, understood?" Sesshoumaru commanded. Jaken was about to open his mouth to say something, but no words came out as his master vanished into thin air.

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: Once again, very sorry for the late update. There is some good news though, and it is that I've already planned out the entire plotline of this fic! Yay! Therefore, you can expect quicker updates (around once every two weeks) and more exciting chapters from here forth! Anyway, thanks for reading. Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, questions, comments, or just a note saying you've read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated! Thanks again for staying with me for so long! 


	14. Last of the Shichinintai

Motoko Aoyama: Well, I'm back with another chapter of Fukai Mori! Thanks for every one of you who have kept with me despite my late updates! Thank you so much! Before I list all those who I wish to thank, let me answer some questions from the last chapter. To ninalee-chan, thanks for liking my descriptions! Don't worry about this story coming to an end anytime soon, because it wouldn't. I won't be surprised if this turns out to be around 30 chapters in length. It's just that on a sunny winter afternoon, I decided to write out the plot in point form, that's all. And to Ruby-sama and oxymoronique, thanks for joining my group! It was in dire need for more Sess/Kik fans, haha! Anyway, here comes my list of thanks: oxymoronique, atlantis-rob, Takari AAF, vic, PB, ninalee-chan, autumn maiden, Shimmering Rose Petals, misikoblossom, renyun, TheDisruptiveOne, Sweet Ruby Moon, Cold Kikyo, and Fayephoenix! Thanks again!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Do you think I would let Kaede live if I did? (erm...excuse me for my overwhelming hatred for that old...leave whatever I was going to say censored)

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 13

Giant boulders plummeted to the dusty ground, as violent red light tore down the tavern walls, drops of sweat splattered on their remains. Sparks flew into the darkness when the swords danced and collided, sailing in the thin air like golden petals in the wind. Another leap, another evasion, another somersault high above was performed by the silver-haired hanyou when he retreated, blade clutched in his hand in a ready position. It was a dangerous battle. A quick step to the right prevented Inuyasha from being hit by the Banryuu, but it wasn't enough. Despite the fact that the blade was already buried deep into the ground by the strike, the Shichinintai swept it at Inuyasha anyway, ripping the rock below into sharp shreds that flew in the atmosphere. The hanyou leapt up in the last second, but Bankotsu merely whipped his giant sword around in an arc, using its aura to blow the torrents of jagged stones at his opponent. It was an attack that Inuyasha couldn't block. The razor like boulders soared by his side, cutting into his fire rat cloak and pinning tiny pieces of his bloody flesh onto the cavern walls as they shot right through him at great velocity. All that Inuyasha could do was to avoid his vital organs and arteries from being hit.

" You are a hanyou after all...I like your blood, even if it is a bit weak compared to those of full-blooded youkai..." Bankotsu taunted after drawing the scarlet liquid from his opponent. He could see that the fluid was tainted with power, a power that human would desire, but never possess. Looking at the Banryuu, he knew that he would obtain that power, just a bit more...a bit more hateful blood...

When Bankotsu was in deep thought, Inuyasha took the advantage and whipped the wind scar at his opponent, the blazing yellow light blasting through the cave to illuminate the crumbled rocks, which cast menacing silhouettes that danced on the dusty ground. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes in annoyance, doing nothing more than to merely put his sword up in a vertical position, letting the power of the blade deflect the attack back at Inuyasha. The hanyou jumped up to evade the first blast, then pushed off the rigid wall for evade the second. A quick maneuver of his body allowed him to corner Bankotsu, their swords clashed and slid down each other when their owners advanced, causing a horrible screech to emit through all of Mount Hakurei. The weapons were locked at the hilt, unmoving for a single moment until the Tessaiga shook from the power that had been exerted on it. Inuyasha was being overwhelmed and could not gather any more strength from within. The Banryuu pressed towards him, inching closer and closer until it was just a millimeter away.

" Gotcha..." Bankotsu whispered in a tone of malice, swinging his sword with a blast of strength to hit and slice off a piece of Inuyasha's arm, spraying the crimson blood through the entire battlefield. The Banryuu was dripping with the delightful ruby color, swirling with a horrible energy. The entire length of the steel was tainted with red and the center, where the Shikon shards were located, glowed a dark black that radiated outwards to the tips of the weapon.

" It's the end," Bankotsu said and blasted the force at Inuyasha. For a split second, the hanyou knew not what to do, but he just stood there, fear-stricken like he had been when he was a child.

Time seemed to slow...

Memories of the past flowed into him...faint memories of his father...

_"Live...Inuyasha..." _

_"What?" _

_"That's my child's name...my child's name is Inuyasha..."_

Those unknown voices sounded in his head, reminding him of something, reminding him that he must live on for an unknown purpose ahead of him. The Tessaiga pulsed as the attack neared, generating a youki that ripped like a tornado. Right before the aura was about to clash with Inuyasha's flesh, he drove the sword upwards, letting the kaze no kizu spin around the attack. Bankotsu was terrified. The wind lashed itself at the Banryuu's power, forcing it back at the Shichinintai. All Bankotsu could do was to shield himself with the Banryuu, but it broke to a million pieces just like his disintegrating flesh. The Shikon shards flew outwards and dropped to the ground with a soft clang. All was silent in the dying mind safe for the happy chatter of his friends that sounded in his memories.

" Let's go, Bankotsu..." Jakotsu's voice spoke. Bankotsu reached out to touch his invisible visage, but he lost all his strength, all his will. Falling, he closed his eyes and accepted the death that overcame him.

That was what he truly desired...to stand once more by the side of them...

They were his life...

Inuyasha paused for a minute, looking at the spot where Bankotsu once stood. The Shichinintai was his enemy, but he couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him as he recalled why he himself was on the hunt for the Shikon Jewel. He wanted to be a full youkai, to have power, to never be looked down by youkai anymore, but what is the difference between that and Bankotsu's ambition?

Nothing...

The hanyou just gave a sigh and left the scene upon picking up the Shikon shards that lay on the ground. Turning the corner, he looked back but the rocky walls were blocking his view of where the shattered Banryuu lay. After all, they were the same, but they lived in two different worlds. There was nothing he could do but to run down the tunnel into the depths of the mountain, following his own purpose, his own path.

* * *

The horse galloped quickly up the crumbling mountain, screeching in fright as it darted from the pinnacles that toppled down out of their heavenly perches. Its hooves were moving so swiftly that the sucking ground had not much time to pull it down, but as it grown tired in exhaustion, it started sinking like a distressed swimmer pulled out to sea by a ripping tide. Kikyou wasted no time with the horse. She leapt off its shivering back and onto the ground, purifying the spot to prevent herself from being dragged down to the center of the mountain.

" This place is surrounded by Naraku's youki. I believe he is trying to absorb the sacred mountain as a whole to obtain any powers it contains..." Kikyou thought as she continued her run to the mountain peak where Sesshoumaru's faint youki could be felt. For the first time in her new life, Kikyou wasn't thinking about taking her revenge on Naraku despite his near presence. She just wanted to bring Sesshoumaru out of this, out of the undefeatable danger that he had not expected.

* * *

The depth of Hakureizan was dark, cold, and damp, full of horrible shouki that filled the air with a stinging, unpleasant scent. Inuyasha stood there, gazing at the bubbles that rose to the ceiling, bubbles containing corpses that were suspended in a strange liquid. Before he had time to search out Kouga, Naraku appeared from the shadows, his outfit completely different from before. He wore a blue and violet kimono as always, but atop of that he sported an armor of steel, with spikes that glowed in the ray of light that shone on him from an opening in the ceiling. His youki was distinctly stronger than before, his human side better hidden in the core of his body, his aura glowing as brightly at the aura that surrounded Hakureizan before Hakushin's death.

" It's been a long time, Inuyasha..." Naraku taunted. Inuyasha didn't know what to do except to ready his sword at his enemy.

" It's useless, that barrier-breaking sword of yours. I've absorbed the power of Hakureizan, and gotten rid of that annoying human blood of mine. I'm not weak like you, hanyou..." Naraku said once more. The shards in Inuyasha's hand turned black from not only his evil influence, but also the growing hatred in the hanyou's heart. Fighting to push back his youkai blood, Inuyasha dropped the Shikon shards and held desperately onto the Tessaiga.

" I don't need those useless shards for the likes of you, Naraku," Inuyasha yelled, disguising his weakness. Naraku just muttered his "thanks" and drew the shards into his hands.

" Well then, I'll finish you off more quickly than I would've wanted, how does that sound?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha didn't reply as he lashed the kaze no kizu out at the wicked demon. Naraku just raised a barrier and deflected the energy back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leapt to the side, but the energy pursued him. He ran along the sides of the rocky chamber, trying to get the wind scar to leave him, only that it swerved in an arc that perfectly imitated his path. Naraku watched the chase with little interest. Soon enough, the hanyou would be dead anyway...

" Have fun, Inuyasha...I'm too busy to play with you anymore..." Naraku hissed. He rose into the ceiling of the tavern, the wind scar forcing Inuyasha to stay inside while his opponent grew more and more distant with time.

* * *

A deadly violet-red light shot into the skies from the peak ahead, tremendous youki surging up the heavens. Kikyou stopped in her tracks to see a swirl of dark energy whipping towards her. She readied her bow and drew her arrow, prepared to defeat this enemy, for herself and for the taiyoukai.

" Naraku..." she muttered.

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: I was about to make this a bit longer, but seeing that it is sort of lengthy the way it is and that I have to update my other fics, I decided to just leave it here in case you all get bored of it. Thanks very much for reading! Your support is highly appreciated because it is my fuel to write more. Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, questions, or just a note saying that you've read this. Anything other than flames is appreciated. Once again, thank you very, very, very much! I'll be back for some more Fukai Mori soon! Next Chapter: Inuyasha struggles to free himself from the wrath of the deflected kaze no kizu as Kikyou fights bravely in the ultimate battle against Naraku! Where is Sesshoumaru anyway?

Rin: He just went to the washroom...sheesh...

Jaken: How dare you say something insulting about Sesshoumaru-sama!

Rin: Why is it insulting? Don't you go to the washroom too, Jaken-sama?


	15. Draped in White

Motoko Aoyama: I'm very sorry for the long wait. It has been a whole year since I touched this fic! I'm sure a lot of you have already forgotten what this is when you saw the story alert that popped up on your inbox, because I myself have forgotten quite a lot and had to reread a lot of it in order to regain my train of thought. However, I'll be trying my very best to make this chapter a good one so that the wait is not in vain. Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: Azn kawaii kikyo the devil, raccu, s0fetch, grace (I don't know…I still can't get myself to even pity Kaede…), charsomnia, aya harushino, ninalee-chan, Shimmering Rose Petals (I don't know if I'll kill Kaede in this story, but that seems like a good idea…), moodygal, oxymoronique, DarkPriestessKikyo, atlantis-rob and Cold Kikyo. Hope you'll continue your support by reading and reviewing! I'll be gambatte-ing, haha!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because if I did…I wouldn't…I wouldn't do something as heartbreaking as what that "censored" did in the manga!

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 14

The ominous red glow started to fade away along with the swirls of youki that began to die with the settling dust, revealing the shining armor of the villain whose aura signature clearly changed from before. Unlike the simple-minded jealousy of the thief, Onigumo, this new spirit was full of dark content, an ambition that threatened to destroy the world. Kikyou's eyes narrowed in determination, her bowstring so tightly drawn that it could play a note.

"It's been a long time, Kikyou," Naraku's voice echoed between the mountain walls in such a way that it seemed as though frosty claws had ran down the miko's neck, prompting her to shiver if not for her inner strength. She stood indifferently in his shadow, her gaze solid and unwavering.

"If your goal is to lure me into this trap, there is no need for so many to be involved," Kikyou replied in a firm tone, the arrow still pointed true to the demon's head.

"You seem to speak quite highly of yourself," Naraku snickered, "But it is true that luring you is one of my goals…one of many…"

Kikyou's eyes began to display an emotion of disgust, but she didn't let it taint her soul with hatred. She could only feel a strong urge to protect, a strong will to deal with this alone before anyone's arrival. It was true that Naraku wanted more shikon shards, wanted to destroy Inuyasha's group, and of course the magical powers of Hakureizan with his plan, but she knew that her end was his ultimate purpose behind all the events that had occurred in the recent days. Suikotsu was enough to remind her that no one else needed to be sacrificed for her cause.

"It doesn't matter. I'll destroy you!"

The arrow sped forward with a deadly purple glint, but was intercepted by a massive tentacle that blasted apart into bloody fragments, carving trails of red in the sky. Blinded by the mist of scarlet, the miko could hardly dodge while another spiked whip lashed at her, only managing to step to her side at the last second to avoid being torn apart.

"Too slow, Miko…"

Kikyou was sure she had evaded, but her eyes widened in recognition when a cracking sound emitted the moment she landed on the ground once more. The tension against her arm's strength suddenly gave away and she found her wooden bow splintered at its middle.

"You were aiming for the bow?"

Before she received her answer, a grey horn plummeted through the thin air towards her, moving so quickly that her only way of defending herself was to try and push the edge away, but to no avail. It made contact with her right shoulder, the very same spot where Naraku had scarred her so many years ago.

"Na…Naraku…" Kikyou spoke in a hiss. Her vision was blurring with the gushing out of the souls that kept her standing, causing her legs to shake in a pathetic attempt of keeping upright.

"It is useless…even as I watch you die now, my heart feels nothing but a thrilling happiness," the demon muttered with his lips twisted grotesquely in what must have been a smile. As the miko's grip on the broken bow loosened, causing it to fall out of her grasp onto the barren land with a soft clatter, Naraku lashed out a tentacle that whipped Kikyou off the perch and into the deep crevice below.

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Sango asked as she looked to her worried companions. Both Inuyasha and Kouga had been gone quite some time, yet there was no indication of their return, even when the mountain was on the verge of completely collapsing.

"I'll go find him," Kagome suggested determinedly, grabbing her bow and arrows while she boarded Kirara. Miroku gave her a concerned look, but seeing her strong will, he reluctantly nodded.

"We'll wait for you here."

* * *

The violent light from the Kaze no Kizu continued to rip around the mountain chamber, blasting apart the bubbles of corpses from time to time to fill the bottom with burning shouki and slime. Inuyasha was slowing down as he leapt from one perch to another, barely having time to change his direction as the attack continued to follow him in a dangerous dance that would take his life if he missed a single step. There was no time for him to look for an opening to the rocky jail, let alone seek the wolf youkai who he wished to save.

"Damn her…it's all her fault that I have to save that idiotic wolf-shit," Inuyasha cursed, pausing not a second to hear the echoes of his own voice.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?! OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha thought that his ears were malfunctioning, but sure enough, his body slammed onto a rock near the bottom of the chamber as if gravity had just quadrupled in intensity when the magical word was spoken. Thinking that this would surely be his end as he watched the Kaze no Kizu dart towards him at the speed of light, Inuyasha cursed Kagome one last time, only to be saved at the last moment by a somewhat wonky purity arrow. Coming to his side, the girl from the modern days started to yap at him, stomping her feet in frustration along with some rather forcefully spoken syllables.

"You **know** I was **so** worried about **you**?" Kagome yelled, stomping at the bolded words, "What took **you** so **long** when Na**raku** isn't **even here**?"

"Shut the fuck up, will ya?" Inuyasha replied in an annoyed tone.

"OSUWARI!"

After some heavy bickering, the two finally managed to calm their common temper in order to seek out Kouga's presence in one of the bubbles. Finally dragging his unconscious body out of the sickening slime, the two snapped at each other's heads once again while arguing who should carry the wolf youkai.

"Obviously you, Inuyasha!"

"It was SO NOT me who wanted to save this idiot!"

A heavy punch was landed on Inuyasha's back.

"What the hell? Did you just punch me now?"

"Why would I even bother? I can osuwari you anytime!"

BANG

"You must love this, huh? Sadistic ugly face!"

"Who did you say was ugly?"

"Are you deaf or just stupid?"

"OSUWARI!"

With another couple of "osuwaris", the mountain chamber began to tumble. Perhaps it wasn't really the effect of Kagome's command that brought the rocks to shower down upon them, but it was a tempting hypothesis indeed. Relenting to the heavy body slams, Inuyasha picked up the wolf and started off towards a narrow opening they managed to spot between their commotions, completely unaware that it was their "unconscious" companion who had punched him several minutes earlier.

While Kirara flew down the last stretch of the way to the outside, the rocks started collapsing so much that the opening closed too rapidly for Inuyasha to pass through while holding such a heavy burden. Kagome tried to reach out her hand to Inuyasha, but it was useless as the rocks would have easily broken her arm upon contact. Just when Inuyasha thought that there was nothing to be done but to give in to defeat, Kouga magically slapped him and yanked him out of the falling chamber just in time, well, with some minor collisions of course.

"YOU FUCKING…" Inuyasha yelled, but before he could finish his sentence, he could smell the faint scent of bellflowers in the distance.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Don't you have something to say?" Kouga taunted.

"Take care of Kagome. I'll be off for a bit…"

* * *

It began snowing. The faint, white flakes started to drop from the grey skies onto the tainted ground, washing away the blood and sweat and tears that marked the once peaceful earth. All evidence of unforgivable sins was merely masked by a sheet of white, unforgettable in the hearts of those who had experienced its wrath, but unseen by those who wished to let it wither away. It was as though the silently drawn blanket was heaven's way of mercy; allowing the dead to rest in peace beneath the blinding expanse and the living to be connected to their deceased love who now resided above them.

While the horror of bloodshed finally drew to a close with the blurring scenery, the taiyoukai treaded up the slopes, his new kimono dragging in the snow while he dinted it with his warm footsteps. He could feel him there, the source of all his indignity, but what bothered him the most was that the miko's spirit could be felt there instead of where he thought it would be, in the peace away from the falling fortress of Mount Hakurei. Finally reaching up the misty top of the crumbling heights, he met the hated villain, the one who could answer the question that rang in his head.

Where is Kikyou?

* * *

"I see that even you have come, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku greeted. He stood beside a sliver of wood that lay a short stretch away from the cliff's edge.

"What have you done to her?"

"Are you interested?"

Without answering the question, Sesshoumaru let his sword do the talking. The demonic Tokijin was drawn, and with a sweep, a great blue blast was seen plummeting towards the youkai who just ripped a spike off his body to intercept the incoming sword.

"It seems that you are just like your filthy hanyou brother," Naraku continued as he forced the demon lord to slide back under his overwhelming spiritual power, "Both in your preference over women AND your miserably little strength."

With a slightly harder push, Naraku shoved Sesshoumaru back a couple of strides, letting him have enough time to escape in a whirl of jyaki.

"To say the truth, I only lured you here to test my strength, but if you are so interested in the miko's destiny, just take a look at her bow and you'll see…hahahahaha!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as they finally made out the identity of the splintered wood. Could it be…that…

"What happened, Sesshoumaru? Where's Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked angrily upon finally reaching the place where Naraku once stood. Sesshoumaru turned back a little to display his fierce, blood-red eyes.

"You have no right to question me, you who had failed to protect the one who loved you so dearly!"

With that, the taiyoukai leapt down into the crevice, hoping that it wasn't too late…

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: I finally finished the chapter! Yay! I was hoping to include the reminiscence part in this chapter, but it got too long so I'm going to put that in the next installment. I seriously hope that you enjoyed this one because you had to wait so long for it. GOMENASAI! Please be so kind as to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, questions, suggestions, or just a note saying that you've read this. Anything other than flames is gladly accepted! I'll try to make the next update quicker (at least not an entire year like this one) but I'll have to see since I'm planning on finishing writing the entire story before I update, so please be patient with me. Thanks for reading! Next Chapter: Can Sesshoumaru reach her in time, the miko who will remember their memories carved in snow? Reminiscence. Look forward to it! 


	16. Reminiscence

Motoko Aoyama: A big thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing despite that I have left this fic on hold for so long! Well, this is the last chapter I have on my hands, and as my university life is catching up on me AGAIN, I don't know how much time I'll have so please be patient with updates. I'll try to store a few chapters, but we'll see what happens. Once again, let me thank each reviewer individually: oxymoronique (I know Kikyou died…and it was so sad! Oh well, I shall control her fate in my fics… As for posting your story up on my msn group MAP, it would be better if you post it on my other msn group called Endless Words because that one is dedicated especially to original and fanfiction), ninalee-chan, Youkai Kagami, renyun (I think you're not the only one who is surprised, haha), grace (sorry! I read over the 14 chapters again too…), Soul of AquaBlue, aya harushino (another big sorry for the late update last time), and Cold Kikyo.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because obviously I would not kill off Kikyou if I do…

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 15

The cliff's face seemed to grow taller and taller to the eyes of the falling miko until it was all a dark blur that towered into the skies above. Cast on this background were the image of white dots that, for a split second each, were sharp enough for her to see their fragile, crystalline structure. She instinctively reached upwards with her cold hand, stretching her weary fingers to touch the rapidly fading flake, but they could not make contact as she plummeted downwards, far, far, far away from the drifting snow.

This feeling…it felt as though she had done this many times before…many times in the long, long ago past…

In the deep, deep forest…

_In the deep, deep forest of her_

_Reminiscence…_

"_What are you so happy about, Miko?" a taiyoukai's voice rang amongst the tree branches, bare of leaves from the winter cold. He sat with his back against the bark of an olden tree, one leg curled up to support the claw that held onto a bowl of warm medicine, another leg stretched out on the ground. He turned his head slightly to the sound of movement, pointing it in the miko's direction although his injured eyes were incapable of seeing her._

"_It's snowing, that's what!" she replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Her red hakama dragged on the snow as she sat under a frosted tree, her hands playing with a fallen twig while she waited for the demon lord to finish his remedy. All the stark branches were hanging, with a blanket of white draped over their surfaces, in the silvery mist. The sunlight peeked through the breaks in the cloud layer, casting majestic beams upon the clearing in which they stayed to remind them that morning had come._

"_Is that all it takes for you worthless humans to be happy? A little snow?" The taiyoukai spoke in a tone that matched the chilling winds. If only he could open his eyes, he would've given the miko a mocking stare._

"_Well, don't you think finding happiness in little matters is a good thing? If you are easy to be contented, you would find life much more enjoyable," she answered calmly. The demon secretly admired her good-nature, the practise of never failing to reason no matter how much he looked down on her race._

"_If you are so easily contented, then what is the meaning of your life? To smile pathetically every day?"_

"_I don't find smiling to be very pathetic," she replied, pausing to gather her thoughts, "But I do find it rather tempting to ask about your insight in the meaning of life."_

_He steadied his head as if he were staring at the miko, his spoon slipped into the black liquid while he turned his attention towards her inquiry. Finding his answer, he put down the bowl and placed his hands on his lap instead._

"_Well, my meaning in life is to seek my utmost limit of strength by dominating as much of this world as possible. Only conquest can satisfy the ambition of me, one who is destined to be a ruler."_

_The miko continued to stare at the stick that she twirled with her fingers, watching the dark outline against the white background in the distance. Tuning out the scenery, she turned towards the taiyoukai and stared at his battered form, noticing how his armour was scarred by swords and claws._

"_That would certainly satisfy your ambition, but what about your happiness? Would you be truly happy by seeing bloodshed and horror-stricken faces?"_

_The demon lord exhaled sharply in a disrespecting manner, "Happiness is but an inexistent state of mind that you humans had thought up of in your pursuit of meaningless things." He discarded the conversation by returning to his medicine, filling his mouth with the sickening fluid that was, nonetheless, tasteless to his weakened senses._

_She did not reply as her eyes lowered into a somewhat sympathetically gaze. Those who found happiness to be inexistent were those who never experienced it. Putting down her twig, she reached out her hands to touch the falling snow, watching the white flakes drift into her open palms and melt down to small droplets of water._

_Perhaps the taiyoukai's heart needed to be melted as well…_

"_Sesshoumaru…" she called his name. He gulped down his mouthful of medicine and turned towards her._

"_Is something the matter?" he asked in a rather soft tone, unable to call up his cold demeanour when the miko said his name in that way._

"_Nothing of importance, really…" she began, digging her hands into the ivory white pile, "I was just thinking if you would happen to have an idea about a game that can be played on the snow. I'm sure the village children would be very thankful if you can think up of something fun."_

_Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe what she had said. Upon receiving nothing but silence, he put down his medicine once again and stood up from his spot._

"_That was not humorous, Miko," he said in a lecturing tone. She looked at him with a smile on her face._

"_It wasn't meant to be. Besides, I doubt you would find anything funny," she replied, prompting him to snort a little, creating a puff of smoke in the cold air._

"_You seriously think that I would help you come up with games for human children?"_

"_It's just a thought…" the miko's voice trailed off in a rather disappointing note. The taiyoukai found himself gritting his teeth and sighing at the change of her voice. _

_He decided to play along…once…just once…_

_Without warning, he picked up a handful of snow and threw it in the miko's direction, hitting her white gi with perfect precision despite his inexistent sense of sight. Her eyes widened at his behaviour, staring at the somewhat mischievous grin that formed, almost unbelievably, on his fair countenance. She caught on to his game and returned a hit, watching the ball of white explode into fine powders upon colliding with his shining armour._

"_How dare you!"_

_His voice turned slightly playful while he threw another snowball, but she dodged quickly this time, reloading while on the run. As if she were shooting an arrow, she hit the back of the taiyoukai's head, sending the cold matter all over his silver locks. Furious at his defeat, he scooped up a mass of snow into his kimono and started throwing ball after ball at the miko until she hid behind a tree._

"_It's just a game…you don't have to be so serious," she said when he finally sat down on the snow. He was wet all over from the snow and his sweat, but he felt warm within; a feeling he had never felt before. The miko treaded towards him, taking a seat beside the demon lord's place._

"_Did you find that fun?" he asked her with a sarcastic note._

"_Did you?"_

_He didn't answer as he dug his hands into the snow. He started to construct a small pile, patting it with his strong hands to make it more solid._

"_Maybe I can teach the children how to shape the snow into onigiri," the miko suggested. The youkai turned towards her with yet another pair of raised eyebrows. He laughed a bit as she started using his pile to make a snow-onigiri._

"_What type of onigiri has such a pointed top?" he teased, touching her sculpture with his hands. He placed his palm on the tip of the snow-onigiri and smoothed it out in a swipe._

"_We should put a leaf on top of it for the seaweed, but too bad there are no leaves now," she commented. _

"_Stupid Miko, can't you use your brain a bit more at times?" he tantalized, pushing his hand deep under the snow until he found the frozen soil. With his sharp claws, he picked out a lump of the brown earth and dumped it onto the snow, smudging it atop of where the "seaweed" would be._

"_Look at what you did to your hands before you comment on my intelligence!"_

_He held out his hand, feeling the snow fall onto his calluses…_

_Gently melting…_

She smiled at the memory that she finally recovered. As she tumbled onwards, the wind ripped her ribbon off her raven hair to send it flying free. Looking up at the infinitely tall mountain, she reached out her hands once more, feeling the fabric brush by her fingers one last time.

"Sayonara, Sesshoumaru…"

She closed her eyes.

"Gomen ne…"

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: Okay, so that was the long awaited (er…is it?) reminiscence chapter. I really hope you liked it because I recall putting a lot of work into it when I wrote it. Well, of course, I'm open to your suggestions and constructive criticism, but even if you don't have much to say, a note saying that you've read this is more than enough to satisfy my burning wish for more reviews. Why? Well, if lions eat meat, and your printer eats ink, writers eat reviews! (…and money…I'd wish…) So yeah, please review and tell me what you think! Next Chapter: The sacred mountain vanishes in the white mist as the skies are interrupted from their mourning by the emerging darkness! Time trickles away…can Sesshoumaru reach his beloved bellflower in time? Whitewood Forest. Look forward to it! 


	17. Whitewood Forest

Motoko Aoyama: I don't know why, but when I'm busy with finals, I update more often. It may be because writing a chapter takes less time that finishing a piece of CG artwork and works just as well in relieving stress, or maybe because integral calculus creates wonders in my mind. Oh well…either way, I'm back with a chapter for this story! Yay! Thanks for the overwhelming support from last chapter! I'm so going to cry in happiness now! You all are so awesome, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! Big thanks go to reviewers: Peridot101, minoki, Ralf Jones, sailormars5194, Ninon Meyrink, Lieberisse, Blood Blades and Demon Gates (I haven't watched Mega Tokyo or Zatch Bell ;), ninalee-chan, Youkai kagami, oxymoronique (how? ff defies the laws of gravity, that's how, hehe! Don't worry about MAP. Even I'm not all that active, so just come on and have fun when you can!), Azn Kikyo the Kutee, Princesa de la Luna, Kenya, Tomine Ichizawa, Soul of AquaBlue, Soul Raker and Cold Kikyo! Once again, thank you very much! I will work as hard as I can to keep this up!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…I don't even know what is happening in the manga after Kikyou (spoiler sensor blocks out what I was going to say…)

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 16

The mountain crumbled…

He fearlessly pushed himself downwards from a perch on the cliff's face, soaring towards the undead miko. Due to their great distance, he could not catch a single glimpse of her limp body.

The wind sliced…

The air resistance against his divine speed was so great that his hair almost ripped from his scalp. A piece of his armour chipped from the force, sent into a wild flight, but he fell on without noticing, only gaining more incentive for the chase when he spotted the ribbon that flew in mid-air.

The river burned…

He saw her, that speck against the dark, bubbling waters below. He lashed out his light whip to catch her waist tightly, securing her, preventing her from falling further.

…from falling out of his grasp, like what happened fifty years ago…

"Gomen ne…"

He heard her mutter those words as she lay in his one-handed embrace. For a moment, they stayed there unmoving; he perched atop a stone that sprung out from the deadly waters with her held so close to him.

Kikyou never thought she would open her eyes; never meet their prideful counterparts again. This time, she could see the tempest that stirred in the golden pools…the agony of betrayal…exactly how she felt when she was first revived, but she could also see how they softened to her gaze, softened as if the storm was muted and thunder silenced.

"Whatever you're sorry about, it's fine…" he muttered, his usual chilling tone lost in his warm breath, "…Kikyou…"

And that was how she remembered him calling her name…

For the first time…

* * *

"Jaken-sama! Jaken-sama!" Rin yelled as she tugged on the minor youkai's sleeve. The toad demon was too annoyed at the fact that he was ordered to take care of a human child, of all things, to notice her, but he too heard a deep rumble.

It was a horrible sound; something like a roll of thunder, but with a more sorrowful, groaning tone. Covering their ears, they looked towards the source of the noise to see a cloud of dust rising swiftly into the atmosphere so that the falling snow appeared grey.

"What the heck is that?" Jaken shouted.

"Isn't that Mount Hakurei?"

When the dust cleared, the land where the mountain once stood was vacant, leaving rubble and debris all over where the majestic rocks were once situated. Suddenly, the skies turned dark, and red fissures appeared where the cloud layers were divided. From those glowing crimson scars in heaven emerged masses of youkai that wavered their way in the air with their disgusting legs wiggling up and down.

"Y-Y-YOUKAI!!!" Rin yelled, hanging on to Jaken for her life. It wasn't as if Jaken had fared any better under the circumstances. He was shivering, his jaws clamped tight as he watched the horrendous sight.

"RUN!!!"

* * *

The taiyoukai gripped harder onto his beloved miko when he saw the masses of youkai emerging. They were merely underlings of Naraku, but their numbers would definitely pose some trouble even against his amazing powers, and worst yet, he didn't just need to kill them…

He needed to protect her…

Before the pests could sense their spiritual presence, Sesshoumaru held Kikyou securely to himself and leapt from the rock onto another, crossing the river of gushing shouki. His agile steps touched the pebbles, barely moving them as he darted past the open beach and into the grasses upslope, but due to the winter cold, the ground was frozen and vegetation was scarce, not nearly enough to shield them. By then, the enemies had noticed and swept down like a million hungry vultures, gaining on them quickly, closing the distance. A famished beak crashed down beside the taiyoukai, but he slid to his side easily; a murderous claw tried to pierce, but he slipped under its palm and dashed between the gigantic shining nails, freeing the two of them quickly. The move seemed to have confused the primitive brains, paralyzing the army momentarily, so Sesshoumaru used the opportunity to take shelter under the shadows of a great wall of black stone, his kimono camouflaged in the snow-covered peaks.

He had never run away from anybody, let alone these insects. He had never hid cowardly during battle, but honour suddenly meant so little to him, so little that he didn't care anymore.

_That would certainly satisfy your ambition, but what about your happiness?_

He looked down at her as he recalled what she said. At that time, he didn't know what happiness meant, but he knew after he lost her…happiness was the thing he didn't cherish while she was by his side.

Honour was merely a word, a little breath of air…two syllables that held no other meaning.

But happiness wasn't something that came out of his mouth, not some mere movements of his lips and tongue.

Happiness was his heart, the heart that he had left behind in the deep, deep forest.

"Please just leave me…" Kikyou whispered, but he cut her off before she could continue.

"No. I refuse," he snapped almost harshly to silence her, "It was you who told me life wasn't worth living if there were no meaning to it."

"Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

The taiyoukai continued to creep through the rocks, hiding behind the white powder and in crevices when a youkai neared. He was painfully aware that Kikyou needed the shinidamachu, her wound constantly leaking out spiritual energy while they moved, but it was too risky to call for them at the moment while they were still in the open for the most part. Spotting a cluster of whitewood not far from them, the treetops guarded by packs of snow and the ground laden with undergrowth, he edged along the stone face in that direction, stepping as fast as he could without stirring any attention.

A movement flashed by the corner of his vision and he spun between two boulders, Kikyou held against his chest. Her heart was pounding from the shock, but she held back a yell, knowing that they must be silent as they hid in the shadows. A thunderous sound was emitted not long after they had moved, presumably the demon crashing into the cliff face, but luckily the others had not thought too much about it. When Sesshoumaru felt no further movement, he moved out again, running down the obstructions before he leapt down into the edge of the whitewood forest.

The youkai flew overhead. They were safe…

"You may call for the shinidamachu now," Sesshoumaru instructed, placing Kikyou on the snow that was as white as her skin. He rested her head on his thigh while he squatted down, his hand occupied with taking off the pelt that he wore. Placing the fluffy blanket on her, he watched her recover slowly with the souls that the shinidamachu had dropped on her wound.

"Sesshoumaru…" she called his name again. He turned to meet her eyes, his face replicating her peaceful expression, "…I think I remember."

The taiyoukai opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the right words, so he just looked at her, waiting for her to continue as the soft silence reign the forests for a short moment. Instead of replying with words, she reached up towards him, her delicate fingers emerging from her pure white hakui to touch the silk seams of his kimono. It was not the first time he felt her touch, but it was the first time he had paid so much attention to it; the way her dexterous hands had slipped through the fabric, the way the slight calluses had brushed across his chest. She expertly picked up the grey ribbon from his warmth, but when she was going to withdraw, he held her hand in his.

"Here, give it to me," he said, taking the ribbon from the miko's hand. He swept her up into a sitting position, letting her lean on his shoulder for support, and with one end of the ribbon in his teeth, he slipped the piece of cloth beneath the graceful raven locks and tied it around the cascading hair.

"Thank you…" she muttered, her warm breath brushing his neck. Her conscience told her to move away, but her heart told her to linger, softening her muscles so that she fell limp in his hold, "I'm sorry I hadn't kept my promise. I'm sorry I didn't remember till now, but there is one thing I must tell you."

"What is it?" he asked softly, his hand still caressing the back of her robes. It was not a soft touch, but it was characteristic of the miko's strength. She was not a fragile flask that could only stand the world behind the displace case; she was a roof tile that stood on proudly through rain and snow. When she shifted in his embrace to look him in the eyes again, he snapped away from his musings to bring his attention back to her.

"I just wanted to let you know that…" she began until she lowered her eyes in guilt, "…that I didn't wish to abandon you on the day of our promise."

She paused. He held her closer, giving her the strength to continue.

"That day…it was the day I died."

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: Yay! Another chapter! It wasn't an extremely long chapter considering the time it took for this update to come, but I wanted to leave it here because I think it would be more suitable than to continue. Oh well, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but seeing that I'm juggling between stories, it might take a little wait again. Anyway, thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review behind, be it constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, questions, or just a note saying you've read this. Anything other than flames is accepted and greatly appreciated! Thanks again! Next Chapter: He had always thought it was a betrayal, but what is the truth? Kikyou's side of the story is revealed! Meanwhile, Rin and Jaken are lost in the midst of battle, yet Naraku is already cooking up his next plan! Chapter 17 – Hakurei Epitaph, the chapter that will form the period on the Mount Hakurei story arc sentence. Look forward to it! 


	18. Hakurei Epitaph

Motoko Aoyama: Hehe…I did very well in my finals. I was slightly disappointed with my physics, which earned me an A-, and chemistry, my only B, but otherwise, I'm very, very pleased with my results! But what is more important in motivating me to write is your wonderful support for this story! I can't believe how enthusiastic everyone is! This is making me very, very happy, and so, I'm putting this story before my Love Hina fic _Forgotten Promise_ in the updating order! A big round of thanks goes to my reviewers Ice, Element-Song, WarriorWithNoEqual, xsilvertwilightstarx, Kaiya Sara, Azn Kikyo the Kutee, grace, Sonzai Taz, Soul Raker, Soul of AquaBlue, nura23, monkey-kid, Shining Peridot Moon, Kenya (I'm writing the next chapter now!), oxymoronique (yes, the Inuyasha soundtrack is wonderful, all thanks to Wada-sama), and Cold Kikyo! Thank you very much for staying with this story! You are all so, so wonderful!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha so don't sue.

* * *

"I just wanted to let you know that…that I didn't wish to abandon you on the day of our promise." 

She paused. He held her closer, giving her the strength to continue.

"That day…it was the day I died."

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 17

* * *

He let go of her, not knowing what to say, what to think. Her pale face stood out from the world of white and burned into his retinas with fierceness, not letting him take his eyes off of her porcelain skin. 

_What should I believe, Kikyou? The whole world knows that you loved Inuyasha…you died following after him…isn't that the same as abandoning me?_

As if reading into his thoughts, the miko withdrew from him and weakly supported her collapsing form with her hand that dug deep into the snow, "I don't expect you to believe anything that I say now. I do not deny that I have loved Inuyasha in the past, but I think you might like to know why I do not love him anymore."

He wanted to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. What was her meaning by all of this? Wasn't she stuck to the moment she died, the moment she hated Inuyasha fervently yet willingly followed him in death? How can she not love him anymore when her life will always be imprinted in memories?

"We first met on a raining night…" Kikyou interrupted his thoughts, causing him to stare at the melancholic smile that spread along her always apathetic face, "…it was cold and dark because it was a moonless night…"

* * *

_Rain poured upon a miko whose ragged breath pierced into the stillness of the moonless night; the smoke from her mouth fading quickly in the wind. The last of the crimson mist vanished when it settled itself upon the youkai corpses, only to be washed away by the violent torrents of precipitation. He watched from the shadows, afraid that he would be found…afraid that he would be attacked in this moment of his weakness._

"_Wow…is that really a human woman?" he couldn't help but mutter to himself. The miko snapped her head back at where the leaves rustled behind her._

"_Are you after the Shikon no Tama as well?" she challenged openly, her voice directed at him. His eyes widened in surprise at her sharp senses. One would expect such an exhausted woman to faint in this horrible weather._

"_What is…the Shikon no Tama?" he asked almost timidly. For some reason, he couldn't raise his voice to the woman whose beautiful, yet strong, features were slowly revealed when the dirt on her countenance was washed away. She stood on so proudly, unwavering even when the lightning lanced across the sky to have its light reflect off her brown pools in a dangerous glint._

"_If you don't know, it's all the better…" she muttered, turning away from him to walk ahead. Two steps were all she could muster before she fell into a puddle whose ripples echoed her defeat. He found himself leaping down from his shelter, not caring about how his black hair danced openly behind him, showing the world his human heart._

_On the miko's neck hung a spherical crystal; a violet tempest whirling within its entrancing depths so beautifully that his eyes were captured by its glory. This must be the Shikon no Tama that she had spoken of…a jewel that those slain youkai had undoubtedly been after._

_But he didn't take it…he didn't intend to kill her when she was helplessly unconscious. He held her up, intending to find shelter for her._

"_Kikyou-sama!"_

"_Kikyou oneesama!"_

"_Ki…kyou…" he echoed her name. Seeing the firelight in the distance, he placed her down. She would be fine with her comrades. It would be better for him to leave._

_A hanyou…nobody would like him…_

* * *

He ignored the mountain that was collapsing behind him as he walked forward to pick up the fragment of her bow that lay silently by the side of the cliff. Looking down, he saw a river of shouki and many fleshless corpses. Even the bones began to fade in the corrosive power of Naraku's poison. 

_Why did he leap down without reserve? Why?_

…_and why can't I do the same when I know Kikyou's is down there?_

_Is she waiting for me as she has always done?_

He stood up, his hanyou feet edging closer. Once again, his golden eyes rested on the turbulent river below, causing him to gulp at the way the liquid thrashed against the rocks with little reserve. Kikyou was dead…she must be…but his brother jumped. Was his brother intending to follow her…even if it is in death?

_She had died following me…she didn't want to live after what she did to me._

_Even as she died hating me, she regretted…regretted shooting me even when she thought I had clawed into her flesh…_

_She loved me, yet when it is the other way around, I cannot love her back._

_I cannot follow her…even when she dies._

He closed his eyes. The crumbling rocks were tainted dark as drops of liquid fell on their rigid surface. His claws clutched the bow fragment, clutched it so tightly that the splinters cut into his palms, drawing blood, drawing pain. Even as he did so, his mind did not clear. He hated himself…he was such a coward.

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" the taiyoukai asked upon hearing of the memories that were etched in rain. It was a beautiful story, but it hurt his heart when he heard her melancholic voice recall those words in a bittersweet manner, almost as though she cherished them with what little remained of her soul. 

She seemed to ignore his question when she continued, her brown orbs soft as still waters in a lake, "He spared me perhaps because of sympathy, or maybe simply because it hurt his pride if he killed a helpless woman to become a full demon; after all, his wish to be demon is so that he can recover his tarnished pride, not to have his pride further shattered. Either way, for whatever the reason it was, his gaze that night was mirrored by mine when I saw him again a few days later…"

* * *

"_Kikyou!"_

_She turned back, feeling a familiar presence behind her. The spirit signature was slightly different from what she remembered, but that human warmth remained, ever so slightly, behind the golden orbs that stared fiercely at her._

"_So you are the one from that night…a hanyou."_

"_And what of it? After I kill you and take the Shikon no Tama, I can become a full fledged demon!"_

"_So you found out…how unfortunate…I must kill you then."_

_He leapt at her, she reached for her quiver. In a split second, he was pinned to the tree that was behind him before he had attacked, all the arrow tips piercing his clothing but not his flesh._

"_I want to ask you, Hanyou, why did you not kill me that night. It should've been easy for you in my weak state."_

"_Hanyou, hanyou! I've had enough of it! I have a name, ya know!?"_

"_Then tell me your name, and I'll never call you a hanyou again."_

"_It's…Inuyasha."_

"_Inuyasha…I'll remember that."_

_She pointed a final arrow at his head, but her eyes mirrored the gaze he gave her that night…a gaze that bore no hatred, no killing intent._

_She lowered the arrow._

"_What are you doing, walking off like that!? Hey! Come back!"_

"_Don't follow me. I'll not spare you again!"_

_He whined. He teased her about how she smelled of blood. He wanted her to come back._

_And perhaps she wanted to stay too..._

* * *

Naraku smiled as he watched through Kana's mirror at the hanyou who dared not jump off the cliff from which Kikyou had fallen. He, instead, had taken the long way down the mountain, slaughtered a few more youkai before rushing in a blind direction in search of Kikyou's scent. 

Blood hung so thickly in the air. Even if the miko were not dead, the injury inflicted upon her would've weakened her presence enough for the other scents to cover her faint bellflower fragrance.

"Kagura…" Naraku summoned. The wind demon appeared before him and kneeled down at his side, waiting for him to continue, "I want you to tell Inuyasha of the wound on Kikyou's shoulder. Tell him that her fake body can only be mended by her burial soil and Midoriko's soul fragment."

"What? You are trying to save…" Kagura began, only to be cut off harshly by her master.

"Be quiet and do as you are told. You need not fight him. After you deliver the message, come back immediately. I have other tasks for you."

* * *

"Eventually, the two of us came closer and closer. I suggested that he use the Shikon no Tama to become human. That way, he can lead a normal life, and I, the guardian of the sacred jewel, will become an ordinary woman for him," Kikyou explained. The taiyoukai looked at her with an unreadable expression. 

"I know all of this. You had died sealing him to the goshinboku with your arrow, choosing to follow him in death instead of reviving yourself with the jewel," he finished for her.

_That is the same as choosing my pathetic brother over me, Baka…_

"Or so, that's what the world thinks…what I had thought for such a long time," Kikyou answered. She finally looked up at him, allowing their gazes to meet again. It was not the same golden eyes she had looked upon in his brother's gaze. His eyes didn't hold any apologies. His eyes held something different.

Yearning.

"I died wishing to have a new life. My dying wish was to be reborn as an ordinary girl who led an ordinary life with an ordinary, maybe a bit comical, family. And if the future me were to ever meet Inuyasha again, she would be able to trust him; to feed his pride by always relying on his strength."

He couldn't understand any of it. What was she trying to tell him?

"Time and again I've met him since I was revived. He is always with my reincarnation, yet I feel nothing when I see them together. After all, it was my wish for my reincarnation to be like that, to be free to choose Inuyasha over other men as her love. However, it was only when I remembered my past with you that I can finally come to understand why I made such a dying wish…"

"Your past…" he muttered, "with me?"

"I've always thought that I saved you on the same reason as how Inuyasha had spared me when we first met, but when I compare your eyes with his, I understand that all he holds for me now is regret, and that's what I reflect in my gaze for him. In the end, he spared me because the two of us were just stranded atop the same lonely hill; the two of us just wanted to act out the simple lives we saw from behind the maple groves. The two of us came together just because he was the only one who can bear seeing me in my bloodstained robes, and I was the only one who can bear the sight of his hair changing from silver to ebony."

He remained silent; barely breathing for fear that any sound would cause his ears to miss out a single word. She took that as consent for her to come closer, for her to hold his hand in her cold, lifeless, yet caring counterparts.

"My dying wish…was made because I regretted…"

She paused and sighed as if she were tired of thinking…thinking for more than fifty years.

"…regretted not loving him deeply enough."

She held his hand to her face, causing his eyes to widen in surprise and his mouth to hang open as he gasped for air. Was this happening? Was his heart thumping?

The heart that he had left in the deep, deep forest has returned.

"…because the person who I saved without reason…was you."

She used his hand as support to pull herself closer to him, but he really didn't need the cue as his hand moved on its own accord to wrap itself around her waist and press her to his chest. He didn't care whether she could hear his heart pounding madly. He wanted her to know that he would do everything for her without reason too.

"In reality, I didn't take sympathy in you. I loved you."

He felt his lips on her forehead. It was cold, but he would make her warm...

...from this day and onward to eternity...

"Don't say anything anymore…" he hushed, "I already know."

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: Hehe (giggles in fangirl enthusiasm), I added a little bit of fluffiness at the end of the chapter because I felt like it! Hope it wasn't too out of Sesshoumaru's character to do what he did! Anyway, as always, comments, questions, suggestions, constructive criticism, or just a note saying you've read this would make me very, very happy! Anything other than flames is welcomed! Next Chapter: Inuyasha disappears! Just as Jaken and Rin are madly trying to hunt down the taiyoukai and his miko, the Inu-gumi are desperately trying to find the silverhaired hanyou! A messenger brings along the only way to stop Kikyou from dying again, but what other intention does she bring? Chapter 18 – Never Forgotten Scar. Look forward to it! 


	19. Never Forgotten Scar

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry about the late update. I was a bit stuck in this story, and being not so interested in Inuyasha anymore really dragged down my update speed. Either way, thanks to ninalee-chan, cresentbellflower, RollingStar –Miss Kuchiki-, Kanamelover, Kuyaeli Maya, Jennilyn Maxwell, xFloWerGurLx, genuineme11 (essentially in this story, Kikyou thought she loved Inuyasha and vice versa, but actually they were just clinging onto each other for company. She realized that the one she actually loved back then was Sesshoumaru), Spirit of Kikyou (I'll have them kiss eventually, but I didn't really think it was the right time yet, so yeah…don't worry! And Inuyasha's reaction…it'll be coming up! And of course I don't mind you printing this story! I'm very honoured that you liked it so much!), SagaMoon, Ice, Dangerous Beauty-Kikyo S2, kenya, Soul of AquaBlue, SoulRaker, Sonzai Taz, grace, Shining Peridot Moon, and Cold Kikyo! Thank you very much for giving me such a long list of thanks! Please continue to read and review because, as you can see from the emo ranting I did on my profile a while ago, I'm desperately in need of support! I've also made a bullet summary for those who forgot what the story is about, and you can download this at my MSN group following the directions on my profile. Alright, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy Chapter 18 – Never Forgotten Scar of Fukai Mori!

* * *

Disclaimer: "I do not own Inuyasha", a short and concise message from Motoko

* * *

_He felt his lips on her forehead. It was cold, but he would make her warm..._

_...from this day and onward to eternity..._

_"Don't say anything anymore…" he hushed, "I already know."

* * *

_

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 18

* * *

"Whoa! Shit!" Jaken screamed as youkai pieces rained down on him. He dodged the "weapons of mass destruction" while they ran down the path away from the collapsing mountain. Any slower and they would be dead, but even at this decisive moment in time, Jaken didn't forget to correct his speech, "I don't mean shit…what a disgraceful word. All of a sudden I've began talking like Inuyasha! It should be feces…yes, feces…OH FECES!"

While he screamed, the minor youkai narrowly missed a falling boulder. Unfortunately, the weight caught onto his clothing.

"I CAN'T MOVE!!! SAVE ME!!! SAVE ME SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!"

Rin expertly tore apart the corner of Jaken's clothes that was under the boulder. The youkai stared at the girl with teary eyes.

"Oh, my beloved child! You really are a present from Sesshoumaru-sama!" he exclaimed, but when he looked at his exposed bottom (due to the tear Rin made), he shouted again, "OH FECES!!! THE CLOTHES ENTRUSTED TO ME BY MIGHTY SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!"

While he was in his moment of great distress, Rin looked up into the skies to see the figure of their familiar two-headed dragon. The little girl gratefully got onto the dragon's back as Jaken continued to be frozen in his misery.

"Jaken-sama?" she called him. He looked backwards, shocked at Ah-Un's presence.

"YOUKAI!!!"

"Ano…" Rin mumbled, not quite sure what to say.

* * *

The woods beside them were as pale as her countenance, reaching up with their bare branches to the rays of the sun that shone through the grey cloud layers. The snow sat still beneath his fur on which she laid, her eyes drooping lower despite the light of a million souls that hung in the air.

"Are you feeling any better, Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deep voice, his hand lying on her forehead. She was still ever so pale, cold, that no matter how much he held her, her color remained the same.

"I'm…fine…" Kikyou tried to say, but even her voice seemed to trail off as she spoke. Her eyes lingered longer on their closed state with each progressing blink until she stopped opening them.

"You're not fine. Why aren't the souls adequate? Is it the wound on your shoulder?"

Sesshoumaru took in a small breath as his gaze landed on the miko's wound, noting the way it glowed violet from the leaking souls; just like crimson blood seeping through her robes. He winced slightly at imagining her blood, creeping through the white, dripping down her delicate arm, staining the earth red with pain.

"That…" he continued speaking, his hand shifting to the crack in Kikyou's skin, "…is where Naraku had clawed you fifty years ago?"

"Ah…" was all she said. Her eyelids quivered as she struggled to lift them, but even with all that effort, only a thin slice of her chocolate orbs could be seen under her shielding eyelashes.

"I'm going to heal this wound," the taiyoukai spoke confidently, "Just tell me what to do. I…"

He paused. He realized how silly he was starting to sound, just like those lovesick humans.

But did he mind that? He smiled a little at the miko who stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I would do anything…" he finished. It sounded cliché to his ears, but he couldn't find better words to express himself at the moment. He wasn't lying. It would be sillier if he, an Inu taiyoukai, avoided his own feelings.

"I'm content in hearing that, Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou muttered slowly, her voice soft but still beautiful, "But after hearing those words, how can I bring myself to put you in danger?"

Her hand reached up for the taiyoukai who knitted his brows at what she said. Nonetheless, he gripped onto her hand anyway, just as she had intended.

"It is fine…I should've died fifty years ago. To have another chance to live, another chance to recognize my love and be able to express them to you…I…I have more than enough happiness already."

"No!" he snapped.

He couldn't believe his voice. The emotion that single syllable carried. Even his own ears could not define that sound. His ordinarily icy tone had melted away to an angry fire. No, he wasn't angry. How could he be angry with her? The burn his voice carried was not of anger; it felt more like blood rushing up his throat.

Pain, he could finally feel it properly. He realized how much it hurt him for her to not understand how much he cared for her life. If she were to die, where would his reason to live go? Conquest no longer satisfied his thirst. He wanted a true life, not one that only brought anguish to others.

"You may have more than enough happiness, Kikyou, but what about me?" he replied, this time in a softer tone, "I will give you more happiness. That is my reason. Now tell me…tell me how can I let us live on."

"I…" she stuttered. No argument crossed her mind. She had to admit her defeat.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his youkai blood pulse. It was hot, flowing through his veins with his pounding heart, but no amount of killing could cool it down. His claws were red with the blood of the youkai, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to drown in his sins, wanted to hear the voices of the dead just as Kikyou had done years ago. He wanted to feel her experiences, but he was a coward…he didn't even dare die for the one he loved. That thought made him madder, his eyes redder, his claws now sharper than any blade as they sliced through flesh and bone. With each slash, he was becoming more like his enemy…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Kagome snapped as she finally reached him. Behind her were all the others who were busy fighting off the youkai.

"Shut up! Don't come near me!"

"What!?"

He collapsed. He was crying, but he had to hide his tears. He couldn't let anyone see his weakness.

"Kikyou…Kikyou…"

The modern girl ignored him. As though she had not seen his face, she screamed.

"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSWARI!!!"

**Bang, bang, bang**

Three body slams seemed to have awoken him. He could no longer cry. Though he was still caught up in grief, the usual him was seeping through.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Kikyou this, Kikyou that…can you think of a better way to find her than what you were doing just now? Do you realize that you were releasing more youkai blood in the air? How can you smell her scent then!?"

It hurt her to say those words, but she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Can't you be more realistic than this? Going about on a massacre won't get you anywhere, Inuyasha. You still have us! Together…together we'll find Kikyou, I promise…"

Just when she said that, a gust of wind had cut off whatever Inuyasha was about to say. Turning around, he joined the others' gazes that had landed on the newcomer.

"Yo, has been a while, huh?" spoke the wind sorceress.

* * *

Motoko Aoyama: Sorry about the short chapter. I was a bit stuck at how to write the story, so I think it would be best for me to leave it here until an idea strikes me again. Hopefully you liked it either way. Before I go and update my remaining fics, please let me thank you all for reading. I would love it if you could review too! Remember that anything other than flames is greatly appreciated! Even a single word would make me happy! Chapter 19 – Moonlit Battlefield. Look forward to it! 


	20. Moonlit Battlefield

**Seigetsu Ren:** Hi all! I'm finally back! After a lengthy writer's block, I've picked up enough confidence to continue again! First, thanks to my reviewers: Princessa de la Luna, StarsInTheRain, kyoukochan, Ashley, Silver Rider, ninalee-chan, vic, Victorita9, lonely-dreamlover, Sonzai Taz, Cold Kikyo, grace, and Shining Peridot Moon (actually, I don't hate Kagome, haha). Thanks everyone for your support! Despite that both the manga and TV program has ended for Inuyasha, hope you would all continue to enjoy fanfiction in this fandom nonetheless! By the way, I changed my penname from Motoko Aoyama to Seigetsu Ren. Sorry for the confusion this may have caused!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or else the manga ending would have been DRASTICALLY different.

_It hurt her to say those words, but she couldn't hold back anymore._

"_Can't you be more realistic than this? Going about on a massacre won't get you anywhere, Inuyasha. You still have us! Together…together we'll find Kikyou, I promise…"_

_Just when she said that, a gust of wind had cut off whatever Inuyasha was about to say. Turning around, he joined the others' gazes that had landed on the newcomer._

"_Yo, has been a while, huh?" spoke the wind sorceress._

* * *

**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 19 – Moonlit Battlefield

* * *

Inuyasha hastily shoved Kagome behind him. All was silent as the wind died down in the forest; the snow shaken by the arrival of the newcomer slowly settled onto the ground. The hanyou managed a glare as his shaking claw reached for the hilt of the Tessaiga. The menacing move made Kagura step back, her fan folded with a snap.

"Stop, Inuyasha, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just here to talk-"

"I have nothing to say to you, Bitch!" Inuyasha snapped, cutting off the wind sorceress. Kagura frowned. That half-demon had always been the same; he fought first and would fight last too. There was no room for talk.

"I would happily engage you in battle if not for that master of mine who told me to tell you this: Kikyou is still alive. She's hurt and only you can save her. So, do you want to hear more?"

Inuyasha stopped pulling out his sword. His quivering fingers dropped lifelessly along with his limb that seemed to have lost all strength. He went still. All the anger and hatred simply disappeared.

"Don't listen to her, Inuyasha. This is a trap. Think about it! There's no way Naraku would want Kikyou to live…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she just stared at the hanyou beside her. Nothing that she was saying was getting through to him. His eyes, formerly a storm of golden waters, became stagnant pools. He was too absorbed in this news to listen to her.

"I don't care what Naraku wants. As long as I can save Kikyou, it's fine," he mumbled almost to himself before glancing up at Kagura before him, "So how can I save her? If you tell the truth, I'll follow the advice regardless of consequence."

Kagura sighed. The kid had lived hundreds of years but was still so naïve. Did he seriously think that Naraku would allow him to save Kikyou even at the expense of his own life? It had to be a joke.

"I have no idea if this is true or not; don't believe this as something coming from me, but something coming from Naraku. He says that Kikyou's fake body can be fixed with her burial soil and the soul fragment of Midoriko. There is much burial soil, but there is only one soul fragment, so if you want to save her, hurry. Whatever trap that awaits you would probably be at the ancient miko's cave."

* * *

"Ah-Un," Sesshoumaru called to the skies. He felt the presence of his grand ally nearby. It was coming. Through swarms of mediocre youkai, gusts and lightning, the dragon pounced through the mass and cut out a road in the skies. Even though the woods were bare, they swung in the storm of the approaching god, snow flying like a blizzard had just passed. Kikyou's weak hands clung onto Sesshoumaru's pelt, but the taiyoukai urged her to relax, his hand stroked through her raven hair and down to her back, which he pulled gently into his embrace.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you alright, Sesshoumaru-sama. Are you injured by any chance? I'm very worried, Sesshou-"

Jaken's repetitive voice was cut off harshly by the taiyoukai's.

"Ride on Ah-Un to Kikyou's grave and bring me her burial soil."

"What? But…for the sake of a human…I have to…soil my hands…with a human's…" Jaken began to shut his mouth as he noticed Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes. It was the closest to rage that his master would betray with his countenance. If he said another word, his head would probably become…unstable, "Yes, of course, I would do as you command."

Without another look, Sesshoumaru stood up with Kikyou still in his arms. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the world around him. His youki filled the forest like a stone dropped into a pond; all rippled under his power. When he opened his eyes, his foot sprung him into the skies. The aura around them shielded them from the blinding light above the cloud layer, providing warmth in the azure barrens that should be devoid of everything. Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to the woman beside him, speaking in a low voice.

"I will reclaim the soul of Midoriko for your sake, please hold onto life for mine."

* * *

The hanyou's feet pattered. He was running at a speed far from human; even his friends could hardly catch up. The air was warming as he ran, causing the snow to become a downpour of rain. Sheets of liquid battered his red kimono like swords and arrows on a battlefield. The once hard soil became muddy, making brown splashes soil his hakama with each step. The rain was blinding him, but he closed his eyes to the darkness and used his beloved scent to guide him. Even when that was washed away, his soul reached out. He reached out for where she'd be, trying to claim that last medicine for her life, but he couldn't feel it. Why? Why couldn't he feel Kikyou's presence as he used to? Their bond seemed to have severed. It made him wonder if that bond had always been so one-sided.

Finally, he was at the opening of the cave. He stepped into the shelter and opened his eyes, filling his retinas with the bluish glow. The surroundings seemed crystallized in a thin layer of transparent rock, spider webs spanning between each stalactite. The remains of corpses, human and youkai alike, lined the sides of the tunnel. Inuyasha stepped carefully between their ranks, avoiding the delicately preserved bodies, as he moved closer and closer to the chamber ahead. He soon saw the tunnel opening up to the high-roofed tavern; rough walls strewn with crystallized corpses held up by what seemed like a pillar of youkai reaching up to devour the one and only miko who had the power to defy them: Midoriko.

"I'm guessing this is the first time we've met, Hanyou," a taunting voice echoed in the chamber. Inuyasha shot his head up to take a glance at what lay above, but there was nothing. The echoing sound didn't tell him anything about the location of his enemy, and even turning a full circle on his feet didn't find anything. He toned his senses. It must be a youkai. It must be a youkai. How come he couldn't feel anything?

Loud laughter pounded on his ears. It was almost unbearable, causing the hanyou to cover his ears from the noise. At that very moment, flames rushed down from above. Inuyasha jumped just in time to evade, but a cold blade nearly swiped off his head, leaving a cut on the back of his neck. He tumbled down to the ground and rolled to keep ahead of the flames. It was like a dragon's den. Fire kept being breathed, scorching the place he was occupying just moments ago. But eventually, his body crashed into the pillar housing Midoriko's corpse, debris flying down from above. The flames would char him. He had to fight back.

"Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted, Tessaiga released in a hurry. Flames and light pushed each other until the red and yellow nullified, but between the explosion, a lone moon-like blade whipped through the storm to reach the hanyou. Inuyasha side-stepped the attack, but it slashed his cheek, leaving a gash that dripped crimson blood.

Inuyasha tried to breathe deeply, but his lungs refused to cooperate, almost tearing from the lack of oxygen. He gasped for air as his enemy's shadow finally came to view in the haze. When all cleared, he could see a figure of white: hair and eyes and clothes and that cold naginata in his hand. Behind him was a tall horse with flames as mane and hooves; the majestic form was entrancing yet dangerous, making Inuyasha's heart pound with fear.

"I heard that you're after Midoriko's soul fragment, right, Hanyou? I, Hakudoshi, would stop you from doing that!"

If only Inuyasha could calmly think about this, he would be able to understand. Why did Hakudoshi stop attacking in the first place? Why did the white child have to announce his presence, his motive, his name? It was all pointless in a battle to kill your opponent. But Inuyasha was not thinking. Only his soul cried as he fought. Save Kikyou, save Kikyou, save Kikyou! It was his only motive, his only power. He moved behind the pillar, letting Hakudoshi's next strike cut into the stone. The flaming horse flew above him to attack with fire, but he whipped the sleeve of his magical kimono upwards, shielding the heat. The next time he drew the Tessaiga, power was already flaring through the blade. The bakuryuuha!

The fire blasted back at the horse, which flashed as it moved so swiftly away in evasion that it looked like teleportation. It was enough. Space was bought for Inuyasha to move upwards on the pillar. Hakudoshi pounced at him though, blade dipping down at the exact location where the hanyou was about to occupy. Inuyasha blocked with the Tessaiga's sheath which made a pitiful sound when colliding with the razor-sharp blade. The hanyou seemed to have felt the impact in his soul. The Tessaiga's sheath sealed his evil self just like his soul; the impact was similar to gouging out his heart. But he did not care about the pain. He had once gouged out that heart himself. He had once lost himself completely. This was nothing. If not for Kikyou, he would always be suffering.

"_If you don't want me to call you hanyou, then tell me your name."_

"_Inuyasha."_

"_I'll remember it."_

Inuyasha slashed the Tessaiga blade into Hakudoshi's chest before he could withdraw the naginata in his own defense. There was no blood, no pain, no scream. The white boy laughed with half his face dangling down from his still-attached spine. It was like shredding of paper. Even immediately after the attack, Hakudoshi was already regenerating, the flesh coming together swiftly. It was enough. There was time. As long as Inuyasha could reach Midoriko's soul earlier than him, it was fine.

The Tessaiga plunged into the remains of Midoriko, making everything shatter into a million pieces that washed down the demonic blade. Only one thing remained of the illusion; a glowing fragment that drifted onto the cold, white metal. It was light as feather, but the spirit energy far exceeded even Inuyasha's own. This was the soul of Midoriko, the only thing that could save Kikyou.

"Tessaiga, absorb it for now. When the time comes, I'll release it for Kikyou's sake."

It dripped into the Tessaiga like a tear buried in soil. It was so silent, peaceful, almost perfect, but the moment it entered, Inuyasha's heart pulsed with a dreadful convulsion.

It wasn't so silent, peaceful, perfect.

The soul of Midoriko was no longer undefiled.

_"You can hear me, huh…Inuyasha…"_

A voice rang in the hanyou's head, making it hurt as though his brain was ripping. Hakudoshi's endless laughter echoed and echoed. He fell to the ground from his pedestal, hands gripping his skull like he wanted to tear it off. But nothing was tranquil. The sounds kept ringing and ringing.

_"I, Naraku, control the Shikon no Tama. It is easy to taint Midoriko's soul fragment with this power. After all, her soul is the very body of this sacred jewel."_

Inuyasha's last cry of agony went unheard in the desolate cave of despair.

* * *

Kikyou couldn't believe who would greet her at the opening of Midoriko's cave. His skin darkened, hair lengthened and so white that it glowed with a dangerous purple glint in the moonlight, his claws longer and sharper than ever before. There were scars on his face that mirrored the red in his eyes. This was no longer the Inuyasha she knew. This was a monster.

"Kikyou, Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru called. He could feel the miko's fear in her heartbeat, so strong and rapid that he felt its skipping on his chest. His cold fingers wrapped around her arm from outside the sleeve of her white gi, but she could feel its calm coolness even through the fabric. He set her down on his pelt and nodded. It was a sign that he wished for her confidence. She returned the nod.

A cold night wind blew on the moonlit battlefield. Their shadows began to overlap.

"Inuyasha, this time I'll kill you."

* * *

**Seigetsu Ren: **Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this shows you that I do have interest in finishing my fanfictions, this one included. I had plans to update only when I have all the chapters down, but I guess I should just upload them as I go. Hopefully you enjoyed this instalment. Oh, and tell me if you'd be interested in reading my original stories. I have made up a poll on my profile page for this purpose. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	21. Weaving through Paradox

**Seigetsu Ren:** Hello everyone. It has, once again, been a while since I've updated. It is rather difficult for me to pick up my pen, or rather my keyboard, to write fanfiction anymore, but everyone's kind comments has urged me to continue what I have started. Please let me thank each one of you for your support: StreetRacerSakura, Montastic, Kiyoikou, GreenRainbow, gembokkunci47, Mailen-sama, Ao n Ai, Marguerite Lily, Jessikitt, canadians princess, SadGirl91, and Princesa de la Luna. After re-reading the 20 instalments of this story, I've noticed many errors, instances of OOCness, and bad sentence constructions, so I might be going over the story and modifying both the language and content after it is complete. I hope that would make this story a better read, so please look forward to it.

**Disclaimer:** I'm one who hopes my grades function collapses on the eigenstate of completeness, not one famous artist called Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

_Kikyou couldn't believe who would greet her at the opening of Midoriko's cave. His skin darkened, hair lengthened and so white that it glowed with a dangerous purple glint in the moonlight, his claws longer and sharper than ever before. There were scars on his face that mirrored the red in his eyes. This was no longer the Inuyasha she knew. This was a monster._

_"Kikyou, Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru called. He could feel the miko's fear in her heartbeat, so strong and rapid that he felt its skipping on his chest. His cold fingers wrapped around her arm from outside the sleeve of her white gi, but she could feel its calm coolness even through the fabric. He set her down on his pelt and nodded. It was a sign that he wished for her confidence. She returned the nod._

_A cold night wind blew on the moonlit battlefield. Their shadows began to overlap._

_"Inuyasha, this time I'll kill you."_

_

* * *

_**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 20 – Weaving through Paradox

* * *

The room was dimly lit with candles, causing Kagura's shadow to flicker upon the wooden floorboards as she stepped towards her lord, seated on his pedestal behind bamboo screens. She stood there for a moment, biting her lip in impatience while Naraku ignored her, completely absorbed in staring at the near complete Shikon no Tama on his palms.

"Milord," she started, finally giving way to her overwhelming feeling to get this conversation over with and leave the room filled with Naraku's stench. The former hanyou shifted behind the screens, presumably to land gaze on the wind sorceress.

"Are you in a rush for something, Kagura?" his icy voice pierced through the room, almost decreasing its already low temperature. It made the subordinate want to shiver, but she calmed herself by flicking open her fan and closing it with a snap.

"I do not admit or deny that. But from what I understand, you aren't fond of wasting time either."

"Oh, of course. But every second relished in the joy of seeing your enemy suffer is a second well spent. To cease this enjoyment is a true waste, and certainly disrespect for those who are put under your torment."

Kagura wanted to turn away in disgust, a feeling that Naraku's warped philosophies had never failed to induce. "And so, what is your next command for further respecting your enemies? I'm sure you mentioned that I shall return immediately for my next task."

"I see," Naraku replied, waving his hand at another figure in the room, "Kanna, show her the battle."

* * *

Sparks flew as the Tokijin and the Tessaiga clashed with each other, whirls of energy duelling and splitting around the two divine swords. The movement of the youkai brothers was but a blur to the human eye, two streaks of white and red and shining silver hair that batted the moonlit air. Inuyasha sent scars of yellow lightning down the ground, but the taiyoukai dexterously manoeuvred between them to send a crimson spear of energy in response. The hanyou, absorbed in the power of demon blood coursing through his veins, merely held out his left claw to deflect the scarlet glow into the heavens above.

"So your pathetic consciousness that still remains is unable to cool off that small head of yours, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru taunted, knowing that the human side of the hanyou still lingered, but was unable to take charge. He stared at the demonic sword in his hand, battered from his previous battle with Bankotsu. It should be easy for the Tessaiga to break this, but it remained intact – a perfect indication that his hypothesis was accurate.

_What are you hesitating for, Inuyasha?_

_Haven't you always hated your brother?_

_Your full-demon brother, who despised the human blood in your veins?_

_Now that you're rid of your weak human blood, can't you just rejoice and embrace this power?_

Naraku's voice kept ringing in his head, forcing his arms to continue swinging the giant fang in his hands. He was too slow though, the taiyoukai side-stepped each of his blows, skipping along the debris of rock and soil. Their eyes met, golden with blood-red, cold with searing, but Sesshoumaru's ice did not succumb to the fire that Inuyasha had become; instead, it vowed to freeze the flames in its place, bringing his younger sibling's soul back.

Kikyou watched on in pain, both emotional and physical. The wound in her shoulder was a white flash that threatened to erase her vision, so similar to the one that Naraku had inflicted on her fifty years ago. It felt the same as the moment she died, regretting all the things she had done in her life, all the sins she had committed – how as a guardian of the sacred jewel, she let her heart be consumed with desire for abdicating her duty; how she gave into loneliness and tried to seek recognition from one so similar to herself; how she foolishly wished to erase her sadness by passing it onto another sorrowful soul, ignoring the path that could truly satisfy her. This battle hurt in this way. Watching them fight was like watching a duel between her past and future; there were so many words of apology that she still wanted to say to Inuyasha, yet there were also so many experiences she wanted to share with Sesshoumaru in the days to come. Was her imminent death a punishment for all these conflicting wishes she held? Perhaps; she had died once already, so she wasn't afraid of going through it again. She just wished she could move one more time before the end of this, to shelter whoever was about to be struck and end this battle with neither hurt.

But she indicated that she trusted Sesshoumaru, therefore even if she could move, she wouldn't; not when she had already hurt his pride countless times in the past, he whose pride meant more than his very life. And…

...it was time she lived up to the words she had once said to the taiyoukai.

_"Have you ever wondered what is love?"_

_He snorted, "Love? Isn't it a disease that only you foolish humans would catch?"_

"_So you have no desire for it then?"_

"_Why would I? There is no use in such a thing. It is a relic of the weakness of heart; only when you cannot satisfy yourself with your own perfection would you go lust after someone else."_

"_So falling in love would make you weak?" she answered sadly, looking at the scars on her hands from the previous battle, "Maybe you're right, but I wish that were not the case."_

"_Love itself is a weakness. It is not a cause, but the product of an inadequate soul."_

"_I would like to think the opposite. Love is a product of a strong soul; only one who has more than enough strength can share it with a beloved. It should be an indication of the determination and capability of protection, yet…"_

"_What are you trying to say, Miko?"_

_She tried to come up with a reason why she had been losing her strength bit by bit as she became more immersed in the feelings she shared with a certain hanyou. It was then that she realized, that she became afraid…that she didn't love him enough._

She loved Sesshoumaru.

She knew it, because she could withstand this pain on her shoulder, this pain of seeing him crush her past.

She must trust him; that was her strength. This was what she couldn't give to Inuyasha fifty years ago, what she regretted as she died.

"Inuyasha, there are others who can do this for you now. So please, wake up for their sake," she muttered.

* * *

Kirara flew past the whitewood forest, following the scent Inuyasha had left behind while the monk and the wolf trailed behind them. Sango recognized this route, this light ahead that indicated the end of the frozen undergrowth. Glowing blue under the moon was the opening of Midoriko's tavern, the sacred place her tribe had guarded for hundreds of years.

Kagome's keen eyes spotted flashes in the short distance. The blurs of fighting figures were hard to define, but she recognized this power of an enhanced Tessaiga; there was no doubt that Inuyasha was up ahead.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, but no answer came back. Instead, all she saw were flames directed at the injured miko resting on a pelt of fur.

"Kikyou-sama," Miroku gasped, opening the kazaana to redirect the flames towards his vacuum. Kouga leapt ahead, claws clashing into a naginata. Only when they deflected off each other did Kouga have a chance to see his new enemy, a boy in white robes riding an equally colourless horse.

"You reek of Naraku's scent," Kouga snapped. The boy merely snickered.

"Hakudoshi-**sama**, that's what you should call me by."

The naginata blade whirled around to take Kouga's head, but the wolf managed to skip away in time to avoid the sharp edge. At that moment, Sango rushed up to Kikyou to check her status while Kagome ran in the direction of the duelling youkai brothers.

"Inuyasha, stop!" she cried, but to no avail. The hanyou could not hear her voice, his mind sunk in black miasma with only Naraku's words echoing through the void.

_So you don't hate your brother anymore?_

_So you don't hate your human blood anymore?_

_Is that because you've loved a human, your beloved Kikyou?_

_But Kikyou is no longer yours. Look, she did not choose to live with you. Instead, she went to your brother._

_Yes, that's right, the brother who you've even forgiven for her sake. Because she told you that hating is evil, you gave up on hating. Did she tell you that because she believed in it? Or perhaps she tried to deceive you only._

_You're nothing other than a substitute for your brother during her lonely times. Don't you hate that? _

_Don't you want to kill your brother?_

_And kill her too?_

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to rid himself of that voice, but it kept ringing and ringing endlessly, getting louder and louder so that any shred of conscience drowned in the sound.

* * *

"Why are you showing me this?" Kagura demanded an answer from her master, crimson eyes blazing with anger. Naraku's poison-laced smile lit up his face as he emerged from behind the screens.

"Why not? Is it not enjoyable?"

Kagura glared, knowing full well that Naraku was aware of her feelings for Sesshoumaru. But such was the youkai named Naraku; his happiness was derived from others' suffering. Even though he claimed to have been rid of Onigumo's wretched heart, he was still the same, just like that crippled, charred, worthless thief who despised those who touched what he couldn't.

"Does it matter? Now tell me, what is it that you want me to do? I don't have all the time in the world to be standing here."

"Are you going to betray me and run to that taiyoukai's aid?"

Kagura paused mid-breath, mouth agape. Did Naraku know of her intentions? Well, that would not be surprising; she did nothing to hide her distaste for that so-called master of hers.

"If I'm not mistaken, my heart is still in your hands, is it not, Milord? Then what makes you think I'd betray you?"

"Certainly. That is what I thought," Naraku answered teasingly, "But I suspected that you grew weary of waiting and just decided to forgo your life."

Sure she was getting tired of having to put up with her evil superior, all the shameless deeds she was made to perform, but did she have a choice? She did not, that was what she told herself anyway, even if it were just an excuse.

"You entrust me with this dirty work only because you know I'm a coward, right? Now, get on with it. I said already, I don't have all day," Kagura snapped. Naraku laughed at her open disobedience. He did not mind, so long as she performed what was expected of her.

"There is no shame to be a coward. After all, you are my creation and must, therefore, carry a trait or two from me. Anyway, this will be your final task, Kagura. Upon its completion, I promise to return your heart and…set you free."

Kagura's eyes widened. It could not be. The moment she had been waiting for so long would finally come. Did Naraku see no more worth in her services? Did he become bored of her behaviour? It did not matter; she just wished to detach herself from that wretched lord and ride the winds as she pleased.

"What is it? The task…"

"Kill Kikyou. Hakudoshi is taking care of Inuyasha's petty friends, and that hanyou himself is holding your Sesshoumaru back. It should be simple enough, am I correct?"

The wind sorceress gulped. It was simple enough to kill Kikyou, but it was equally simple to see the consequence of such an action. The man she loved would definitely become the man who snatched her newfound freedom away, throwing her into hell.

It hurt just thinking about his blade sliding through her returned heart in mid-beat.

"What if I refuse?"

"Well, since when has this become a choice?" Naraku questioned in return, lowering his gaze into a sharp, piercing stare, "But for your sake, I'll remake Sesshoumaru once I absorb his powers. Do not worry, by then, he would be completely tame, just like your pet. You probably realize by now that this is the only way you can ever possess him, right?"

As much as Kagura wanted to argue, no words came out her open mouth. For once, the villain was not lying. The current Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to cut her in half to save that miko, and she couldn't say she liked it…at all.

* * *

**Seigetsu Ren: **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything due to my tight schedule. Please remember to leave a review behind, be it a short note or detailed constructive criticism. Anything other than flames are greatly appreciated, especially anything that can help me become a better writer. That's all. Till next time.


	22. The Lord's Shield

**Seigetsu Ren:** Hi, I'm back. This time it took less than a year, for which I'm glad. For those who read my other stories, I'm currently revising _A Different Journey (Inuyasha)_ and _Another Promise (Love Hina)_, so if anybody is interested in helping with the beta-reading, please tell me through reviews or PM or email. I'm also thinking of deleting some of my older fanfictions, so if you want them to remain, please tell me in the poll I've set up on my profile page. That's all for now. Anyways, so that I won't waste anymore time on this, please let me thank my reviewers: Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness, Miyoshi Murasaki, iijie, Princesa de la Luna, GreenRainbow10, Montastic, Taz, and StreetRacerSakura. Thanks for reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I may come to own a manga if I can drag my lazy hand over my tablet, but unfortunately, that's not the case.

* * *

_"What if I refuse?"_

_"Well, since when has this become a choice?" Naraku questioned in return, lowering his gaze into a sharp, piercing stare, "But for your sake, I'll remake Sesshoumaru once I absorb his powers. Do not worry, by then, he would be completely tame, just like your pet. You probably realize by now that this is the only way you can ever possess him, right?"_

_As much as Kagura wanted to argue, no words came out her open mouth. For once, the villain was not lying. The current Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to cut her in half to save that miko, and she couldn't say she liked it…at all._

* * *

__**Fukai Mori**

Chapter 21 – The Lord's Shield

* * *

She rode the wind in the deep night, eyes gazing at the silver moon crowning the pitch black skies overhead. Whirls of clouds shifted lazily across the heavenly velvet, covering and uncovering the crescent of light, making ominous shadows that devoured the silent forests. But Kagura liked it like this, so calm and peaceful, devoid of metal ringing in battle, blood spraying like crimson paint across the field. Though the moon shone like a pond of rippling water, the dancer thanked its inability to cast her reflection. Her eyes were the colour she hated the most, the colour that was her destiny; she would draw blood or shed it, those were her only choices.

Absentmindedly, she touched her hand to her left chest. There was no movement, no sound against her flesh. She smiled as though imagining something there, something beating warmth through her cold, rigid body. Only then would she be able to move as she liked, skipping over blades of grass, sprinting in the autumn breeze.

"I will be free," she muttered, wrapping her fingers around an invisible object in her palm and holding it tightly to her chest, guarding it like her most precious treasure. The last word rolled off her tongue and into the distance, its sound fading ever so quickly that it seemed as though it had never existed. She laughed at the silence, at the lack of an echo. It didn't matter that others didn't believe; she did. She would make it come true – her freedom.

* * *

Kagome kneeled on the battlefield, unable to move, just staring at the two youkai brothers fighting each other to the death. She had cried with all her might in hopes of reaching Inuyasha, but nothing changed; the transformed hanyou, eyes bloodshot and narrowed, face scarred with two violet stripes, kept hammering his sword down Sesshoumaru's. The Lord of the West backed in his steps. However gracefully he was waltzing away, it was still evident that he was retreating. He was not returning a single blow, only hopelessly deflecting the attacks rained upon him by the larger, stronger sword forged from his father's fang.

"Kagome-chan, watch out!" Sango called as a stray rock flew in her direction. The taijiya dashed towards the girl in the last second and managed to shove the two of them out of the projectile's way.

The impact with Sango's body sent Kagome flying into the dirt. The two women rolled a short distance before they could come to a halt at the bottom of the rocky slope where Kikyou was seated, clutching the wound on her shoulder. Sango struggled to sit up so that she could monitor the duels nearby. The white-haired boy named Hakudoushi seemed to be playing with the two men who took turns attacking him, his flaming horse dashing to and fro at a speed far greater than his opponents. With a strike of his naginata upon the ground, a flash of lightning shot towards the monk along with a shower of boulders the size of human heads. Miroku managed to open his wind tunnel to vacuum the debris so that they didn't strike him square in the face, but while doing that, Hakudoushi rounded to his back and was about to strike him, only to be intercepted by Kouga.

"I owe you one, Kouga-kun," Miroku muttered with gritted teeth.

"Snap it off, Monk. It wasn't for your sake," the wolf demon replied. "Be careful not to suck in this white kid. He has Saimyoushou on him."

Hakudoushi grinned in response, "You spoiled the story, Wolf. I was going to trick him into sucking the Saimyoushou hive. Now, you leave no option but for me to kill you first."

The demon horse, Entei, released a ball of fire, nearly scorching Kouga. The wolf demon leapt back, only to come into the range of Hakudoushi's naginata. Miroku rushed forth and blocked the crescent blade with his staff; the two weapons repulsed in a loud ring.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango called, her screaming voice screeching at such a high pitch that the trailing syllable became lost. Kagome could see the overwhelming concern written on the taijiya's face, her desperate wish to come to the monk's aid yet her obligation to protect the two girls by her side. Kagome grit her teeth, staring at Kikyou whose eyes remain closed while pain etched itself on her face, then back to Sango who gulped down her tears so that they would not overflow.

She squeezed the taijiya's hand, causing the older girl to turn in her direction.

"Sango, I'll take care of Kikyou…and myself. I promise." Kagome asserted, the flickering lights from within Midoriko's cave playing across her countenance to be reflected off her hard, determined orbs. Sango hesitated, but returned her grip on the modern girl's hand.

"Please be careful. I'll come back as soon as possible."

With that, Sango ran up the slope to aid Miroku and Kouga in battle. Kagome let her eyes glance one last time at her vanishing figure before turning towards Kikyou.

"Are you really fine with this, Kagome?" the elder miko said in a barely audible voice. Despite the fading quality of her tone, her words still sounded dignified, as though commanding the younger girl to listen and answer thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? There is no way I can monopolize Sango when Miroku and Kouga are fighting for their lives. Here, give me your hand. We should get out of here too before another rock comes flying in our faces."

Kikyou did not take Kagome's offering hand. She just narrowly opened her eyes, focusing them on her reflection in hopes of reaching deep into her reincarnation's mind, "What I meant was…are you really fine with staying by my side, protecting me? You have no obligation to do so, so please think carefully about such a risky decision. No one would blame you if you were to run away. I can hardly take a single step in my current state, so I will only be a burden."

_...and do you not feel hatred towards me, Kagome?_

The younger girl felt that this was the true question the miko was asking her. She wanted to say, "no, I don't hate you", but she couldn't say it. She didn't want to lie, most of all, didn't want to lie to herself. In truth, when she thought deeply about it, she pondered – would everything be better if Kikyou stayed dead? Such a thought caused her to turn towards where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were battling. The way the hanyou lunged despite the scars his elder brother carved on his body, the way he clenched his fist so tight that they bled; all his involuntary motions made her heart ache. If not for Kikyou, Inuyasha would never have walked into this trap. If she didn't exist, perhaps everything would be okay.

"I…" Kagome began, trying to find the right words, but failing. She took a deep breath and tried again, "I have wondered if it would be better for you to die."

Kikyou smiled knowingly, "And you should. I have wondered the same."

"But…"

"But?"

For a second, Kagome thought that she would say, "But Inuyasha would blame me if you died". However, those words didn't come, because in the end, she figured that was not the reason she was here.

She would stay here, beside Kikyou, keeping the miko alive even at the cost of her life. She had finally decided that.

Why?

"But thinking more about it, I think it's better that you live."

"Because of Inuyasha?"

"That's a minor issue. Yes, Inuyasha would probably be happy if you lived, since you've made him the person he now is, not a despised hanyou, but a compassionate person who is loved by his companions. But that's something important to Inuyasha, not me."

"Then, I suppose you want to save me on your own accord?"

"Yes, because I respect you. To live your entire life saving people…that's something I can't do. Even now, you're still giving it your all to kill Naraku. It's not just hatred that's propelling you, right?"

Kikyou widened her eyes, "Why do you suppose that is the case? It is true that I hate Naraku."

"I wasn't sure before, but now I'm certain. Before, you had nothing to lose. You were thinking of returning to the dead, taking Naraku with you, right? But seeing you this time, I feel that you've found a meaning in this new life. You don't want to die anymore, but you're still pursuing Naraku – aren't you trying to reach a world without his evil?"

"Good and evil are eternally mixed. Even without Naraku, evil will still exist," the miko said with a light chuckle, "But you are right. I suppose I have reclaimed hope. No matter how slight the chances are, I wish to believe that if I can just erase a little bit of evil from this world, something more beautiful will await us in the future."

"That's why you confronted Naraku? That's why you didn't run away?"

"Yes. That must be your reason too, am I right, Kagome?"

The younger girl laughed a little while pulling Kikyou's arms over her shoulders so that she could carry the miko to a place of safety, "At first, I was just doing this because I thought it was my fault the jewel was broken. I guess even now, it's still a factor, but I think there are more important things to consider than that."

"Even though this was not your time, there was nothing here important to you, you have changed."

"Yeah. Inuyasha…and everybody else…I want to live with them, in a world where we don't have to fight anymore. And whatever era that world exists in will become 'my time'."

Kikyou glanced to Sesshoumaru whose keen eyes were focused on his half-brother, brows knitted while he concentrated on trying to save himself without killing his opponent. She certainly hoped for the same era Kagome was dreaming of, an era in which she could live with those who were important to her.

* * *

Kagura arrived in the midst of violet light rippling across the plain in front of Midoriko's cave. In the waves of luminenscence, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's battle raged on, with the hanyou in the offence, slashing the darkened Tessaiga towards the taiyoukai. The enormous fang crashed onto the ground beside where Sesshoumaru stood just a moment ago, shattering the rocky soil in a violent flash of yellow. The Kaze no Kizu ripped in the taiyoukai's direction, but he leapt away, narrowly parrying the blow. Kagura noticed that he was a lot slower than he usually was, barely skipping out of the way, and his prized Tokijin was chipped so badly that it didn't seem capable of taking one more hit.

If she had a heart, it would've been jumping out her rib cage. For once, she was thankful for its absence; at least she could just take a deep breath and turn away from the scene. Nonetheless, Kagura knew that time was crucial. She had none to spare. Walking away from the shelter of the forest, she made her figure visible, causing Kagome to gasp from where she was sitting with Kikyou.

"Ka…gura?" she muttered, pulling out her bow. The dancer stepped up to the girl in the blink of an eye and placed her hand on the red wood.

"Trust me, it'd be faster for a youkai as me to break this than for you to release an arrow. If you value your life, step aside."

Kagome gritted her teeth, not wishing to back down, but she heard ruffling sounds from behind her. Kikyou was struggling to stand up, using a fallen tree branch as her cane. The miko walked in front of her reincarnation to confront the newcomer.

"It would be easy for you to kill me in this state, Kagura, why are you hesitating?"

The dancer gave a bitter laugh, opening her fan to hide her contorted countenance, "Yes, it would be easy…but meaningless."

"So you figured?" Kikyou asked.

_So you figured that Naraku would kill you either way?_

"It is my destiny, and I've come to accept it. This has been a shitty life, but for a life working under Naraku, there has been some good moments. This will be my last one, so let me prove my worth."

Kagura said this to Kikyou in a low voice, almost smiling at everything she was saying. She touched the white feathers on her hair and removed both of them in a swift motion, causing her raven strands to cascade down her back.

"Please kill Naraku…" she muttered, placing the feathers in Kikyou's palms. They were light, but they were warm, glowing radiantly in the night.

"Aramitama, the Soul of Courage?" Kikyou whispered, shocked. By then, Kagura was already headed for battle. Only the side of her visage was slightly visible.

_And please purify my soul, so I can finally be free._

* * *

_How nice would it be, to live like Kikyou?_ Kagura thought this in her mind as she walked towards the light of the duelling brothers. It was almost beautiful to see the streaks of red and white dance, golden eyes glaring while the power of their youki clashed. This would be where she rested. It was not bad, she mused, but if only she could be gazed at by the taiyoukai like the way he looked at the undead miko, even if just a single moment, it would be enough.

Unfortunately, she knew it could not happen.

But that was perhaps how she liked Sesshoumaru to be, the cold, honourable youkai who lived only by his own will. If he would so easily bend by her wishes, then he wouldn't be the Sesshoumaru she loved. The Sesshoumaru who was as free as she had ever wanted to be.

Even though he didn't belong to her, it was okay.

He was still a dream she could see for the remainder of eternity.

"Naraku, aren't you going to return my heart now? Return it so I can die?" Kagura chided, knowing that her cowardly master was watching everything she was doing. This must've been her happiest moment; to defy all the things she hated, to embrace everything she loved.

Even if she were to die, she would be free. She would make it happen.

When Sesshoumaru was finally pushed to a corner, forced to use his Tokijin, Kagura was by his side.

Inuyasha roared, Tessaiga pounding on the inferior fang. The Tokijin bent and snapped.

Like butter, Inuyasha sliced his opponent.

"Kagura…"

The last time he called her name, like all the other rare instances, was melody to her ears.

While she took the blow as her lord's shield, Kagura smiled, and fell.

* * *

**Seigetsu Ren: **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment behind, anything other than flames is greatly appreciated. See you next chapter.


End file.
